All I ever wanted
by alymcfly
Summary: Pense que me habían roto el corazón, pero después de esto… estoy segura de que no, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? El era lo único que quería, pero que jamás iba a tener. McFly fic : tendra secuela!
1. Capitulo 1: No hay vuelta atras

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from the story line!! :)_**

**_no me pertenece nada más que la trama! :P_**

**Les presento mi nuevo fan fic de McFly! es el primero de ellos que comparto y espero que les guste!! :) la historia esta muy interesante y tendra una secuela asi que si les gusta dejen sus reviews, ya la tengo toda escrita entonces es probable que actualize diario si tiene exito :D:D woo no dare pistas entre quienes se dara el romance... por que arruinaria todo, asi que leanla y disfrutenla, no olviden decirme lo que piensan!**

*** recuerden que los links (enlaces) no salen aqui, asi que copienlo, peguenlo en una nueva pagina y quitenle el espacio que tiene para poder ver u oir!**

**Love **

**Aly:D**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**youtube .com/watch?v=-e1FHJkVoFE**

**All I ever wanted…**

**Capitulo uno: "No hay vuelta atrás"**

Mi avión aterrizo en la lluviosa y fría ciudad, resople bajando por las escaleras del avión para ir por mi equipaje. No me gustaba el frio, no me gustaba el gris, no me gustaban los acentos, podían hablar ingles, pero no era América… era Inglaterra.

¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí recogiendo mis maletas en un lugar que no tolero? Solía vivir en Nueva York con mi familia; mi papá y mi mamá… soy hija única de los banqueros Baker. Pero mi padre comenzó a recibir estas llamadas amenazándolo y no podía vivir tranquilo. Así que decidió que mudarnos a Inglaterra donde el creció y viven mis abuelos era la mejor opción…. Para él.

Yo retrase mi viaje dos semanas para poder terminar mis clases tranquilamente y heme aquí arrastrándome por el aeropuerto cargando mis maletas de mala gana. Termine todo el papeleo y fui hasta la puerta principal del aeropuerto donde mis padres me recogerían. Espere unos minutos con las maletas delante de mí cuando una camioneta _SUV_ se estaciono frente a mí. Mi padre se bajo de la parte trasera y corrió a abrazarme. Lo había extrañado bastante, aparte de que mis nervios por su seguridad me hacían comerme las uñas.

Luego bajo mi mamá y me rodeo con sus delgados brazos que eran cubiertos por un elegante abrigo, me beso la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo amor? – una sonrisa mostro sus blancos y perfectos dientes.

- Agotador – conteste, cuando parpadee un hombre subía mis maletas a la camioneta. Mis padres comenzaron a caminar hacia ella así que los seguí. Me senté junto a mi madre alado de la ventana, no hable mucho ya que me dedique a admirar el paisaje de la ciudad. Ugh y pensar que estamos empezando el verano y hace frio…

Observe el cielo a través del vidrio polarizado, me resultaba fácil perderme entre mis pensamientos, siendo honesta me parecía un poco monótono. El auto al fin se detuvo, sacudí mi cabeza saliendo de mis profundos pensamientos. Abrí la puerta y baje del auto, frente a mi había una hermosa casa blanca y gris con un estilo modernista, un bello jardín en el frente y tenias que caminar unos diez metros para llegar a la lujosa puerta de forja y madera.

- Y tus abuelos viven a 30 minutos de aquí – comento mi mamá mientras caminaba por el camino de roca entre el jardín para llegar a la entrada.

Las seguí con el chofer de mi papá pisándome los talones quien cargaba mis maletas. Entre a la casa, un confortante calor me recibió. El interior de la casa era hermoso, pisos de madera color chocolate, una chimenea al final de la sala, un candil antiguo colgando sobre los sillones color crema. No iba a extrañar el Lot en Manhattan.

- Sube para que veas tu habitación, es la última del pasillo a la izquierda – dijo mi padre, de inmediato lo obedecí y fui al segundo piso por las escaleras en forma de caracol.

Camine por el largo pasillo que era recubierto por una alfombra color beige, había varias habitaciones, las pase todas hasta llegar al final. Abrí la puerta ansiosa revelando una hermosa habitación estilo antiguo, las paredes un color claro casi color uva, la cama de forja con un candil de cristal colgando sobre ella, era muy bueno para ser verdad.

t******inyurl .com/megansroom** **(recuerden copiar pegar en una nueva pagina y quitarle es espacio!)**

Deje mis maletas en el gran closet, luego examine el baño; este tenía una regadera, una tina, dos lavabos sobre una larga cubierta de mármol y enfrente un espejo que recorría toda esa pared. El baño más perfecto que había visto. Sentí algo de nostalgia, debería seguir enojada yo no quería estar aquí. Los lujos y comodidades tenían poder sobre mí.

Desempaque mis cosas llenando los cajones y percheros de mi closet, luego me puse mi pijama. El largo vuelo me había dejado muerta, no pude bajar a agradecerles a mis padres. Seguro tendría tiempo en la mañana.

Me recosté bajo las nuevas y suaves colchas, repose mi cabeza en la almohada y abrace mi viejo oso de peluche, claro tengo 17 y aun duermo con un oso de felpa.

El suave colchón, las almohadas nuevas y acolchonadas me dejaron dormir bastante bien, pero mi reloj biológico me levanto a las 9 am.

Baje y un delicioso olor a omelette llego a mi nariz, le sonreí a mi mama que me sirvió su especialidad sonriente. Mi padre ya se había ido al trabajo así que desayunamos solas. Le comente cuanto había amado mi habitación, la hermosa terraza y el baño.

- Esa no es la mejor parte, ayer esperamos que bajaras para mostrarte pero te quedaste dormida – comento mi madre mientras dejaba los platos en el fregadero.

- ¿Hay más? – pregunte emocionada.

- Sígueme – ordeno mi madre, la obedecí y la seguí por la cocina, abrió una puerta que nos llevo a una habitación oscura, encendió la luz y revelo la cochera.

Estaban varios autos que ya conocía, otros que no…

- ¿Ves aquel audi? – pregunto mi mamá.

Divise un auto negro redondeado, podía ver los asientos de piel crema y era convertible.

- Si…

- Es tuyo – dijo con un tono de felicidad en la voz.

- ¿¡Enserio!? – grite emocionada.

- Todo tuyo, tu regalo de graduación – dijo dándome un abrazo.

Cuando nos soltamos dijo que tenía que ir a una reunión en la empresa de papá, así que se despidió y subió a su auto.

Subí a mi habitación, bueno… era casi lo mismo que estar en nueva york, estaba sola en la casa.

Encendí la televisión, recorrí todos los canales encontrándome con nada más que noticias y programas ingleses que no pude tolerar. La apague y Salí a la terraza, había una ligera llovizna, mire hacia abajo, ¿Por qué teníamos piscina si nunca la usaríamos? Me pregunte al verla.

Rodee mis ojos, no tenia nada que hacer en mi habitación asi que fui a recorrer el resto de la casa. Fui al pasillo de la derecha y abrí la primera puerta revelo una gran librería y al final de la habitación junto a la ventana había un gran piano.

Me senté en el pequeño banco frente al instrumento, recordando mis clases de piano. Presione las teclas delicadamente, una melodía comenzó a flotar por la habitación. Pase varias horas recordando varias canciones que había aprendido. Como todo lo demás también había abandonado mis clases para poder vivir aquí; no soy una música pero era un hobbie y ahora no lo podría disfrutar como lo hacía allá, tocando en mi escuela. Otro motivo para detestar Inglaterra.

Deje de tocar, deje salir un suspiro mientras miraba la lluvia por la ventana. No había vuelta atrás al parecer tenía que cambiar de pagina o al menos bajar de renglón. Salí de la silenciosa habitación y obedecí a mis tripas que no se callaban, baje y me serví un poco de cereal.

Mañana debía salir a dar una vuelta, no conozco nada de Inglaterra. Nada de nada, entonces ir a conocer un poco no me hará daño, una vuelta en el vecindario sonaba bien.

Lave mi plato y subí a mi habitación satisfecha por mi gran idea. Entre al gran baño y decidí tomar una ducha tibia. Mientras lavaba mi largo cabello tararee una canción cualquiera.

Al terminar, cerré la llave y me envolví en una toalla color crema. Me seque los pies en el tapete y camine por el frio piso, me puse mi ropa interior y una cálida pijama de franela llena de estrellas. Con unas pantuflas cubriendo mis pies regrese al baño, me pare ante el gran espejo mirando mi reflejo.

Aun tenia un aspecto cansado, bajo mis ojos había un ligero color morado. En Nueva York nunca destaque ya que todos miraban a las bronceadas de California, pero mi descendencia francesa me había heredado un color pálido en la piel. No me bronceaba porque lo único que pasaba era que me volvía roja por dos días, asi que me mantenía lejos del sol. Cepille mi pelo, castaño claro, algunas personas dicen que tiene un destello rojizo o rubio, para mi es solo castaño. Este caía por mis hombros casi a la mitad de mi espalda, con unas ondas al final.

Mire mis ojeras que reposaban sobre mis ojos, el gris de mis iris las hacían más violetas. Lo último que vi fueron los huesos de mis clavículas que se asomaban por la camisa que me quedaba grande. Producto del ballet. Pero me di cuenta que tengo dos pies izquierdos y lo abandone unos años atrás. Mis labios rosados y de tamaño mediano, nada especial.

No pude sonreír ante mi reflejo asi que decidí ignorarlo e irme a acostar. Me lance sobre la cama perfectamente tendida, encendí la televisión y me dormí viendo una novela inglesa aburrida.

Un fuerte _"ti- tiri teo"_ me hizo abrir los ojos, mire por la ventana y me di cuenta que llovía. Gruñí al ver que eran las ocho de la mañana, pero me levante de todas maneras. Baje a la cocina donde había rastros de que mi padre había estado ahí. Fui al refri y saque la leche para servirme un cereal que me engullí tranquilamente sentada en la barra.

Ninguno de mis padres estaba, ambos habían ido a la oficina asi que decidí llevar acabo mi plan de ir a conocer Londres yo sola. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser manejar al revés? – pensé mientras subía a mi habitación.

Fui directamente al baño para lavarme el rostro, solté la cola de caballo dejando que mi pelo callera natural sobre mis hombros, por suerte se veía peinado.

Fui al closet entre los percheros encontré mis jeans negros, tome una camisa blanca que creo que es de mi padre y me lo puse. Descolgué mi abrigo negro y una mascada azul unas botas negras y planas para terminar.

**tinyurl .com/meganoutfit (espacio!)**

Me puse algo de mi perfume favorito y tome mi bolsa, verifique mi atuendo; parecía decente. Guarde todo lo necesario en el bolso y le envié un mensaje de texto a mi madre avisándole mis planes.

Baje entusiasmada y tome las llaves de la barra, fui hasta el garaje e incluso ahí se sentía un frio horrendo. Me apresure y subí al automóvil, lo inspeccione picando varios botones y cosas por el estilo. Puse las llaves en el engranaje y la gire. Este encendió con un suave ronroneo, abroche mi cinturón mientras el portón se abría. Por suerte ya no llovía tanto, solo un chispeo ligero. Acelere y Salí de la cochera.

Aprendí rápido como manejar, solo seguía al auto que iba delante de mi. Ese vehículo me llevo al centro de la ciudad, agradecí al ver un montón de tiendas y un Starbucks. Me estacione en un con cuidado y luego baje. Llegue por un café caliente al Starbucks y luego recorrí las calles y tiendas a pie. Frente a estas había un parque lleno de flores. Había seguido a un tipo rico ya que todas las tiendas eran de alta costura.

Entre y me compre un par de blusas y unas botas que no pude resistir. Me aburrí unas horas después asi que decidí regresar a mi auto y pensar como regresar a la casa. Guarde las cosas en la cajuela y subí al auto, justo cuando yo iba a salir una camioneta _**Range Rover**_ se acerco al lugar vacio que estaba atrás de mi. El lugar era bastante pequeño, asi que espere a que se terminara de estacionar para después salir yo. Comencé a mover mis dedos sobre el volante desesperada por que el conductor se tardaba mucho para mi gusto. Recargue mis brazos y cabeza sobre el volante intentando relajarme mientras cambiaba de estación de radio. Cuando una fuerza hizo que mi cabeza chocara contra el volante.

**No, I'm not colorblind  
I know the world is black and white  
Try to keep an open mind  
But I just can't sleep on this tonight**

Stop this train  
I wanna get off  
And go home again  
I can't take the speed it's moving in  
I know I can't  
But honestly, won't someone stop this train


	2. Capitulo 2: La mala suerte me sigue

WOOO (: tuve mi primer review!! muchas gracias a Odd(L) por dejarme el review, espero que te gustee :)

link para escuchar: **youtube .com/watch?v=NGYtBOPQhMI (copiar y pegar en un nuevo internet**_)_

Si ya la tienes: **Whoa me vs. everyone - Forever the sickest kids.**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Capitulo dos: La mala suerte siempre te encuentra.**

Analice unos segundos la situación ¿fue mi torpeza la que me hizo golpearme? Obviamente no, supuse que la enorme camioneta había hecho papilla la parte de atrás de mi auto… nuevo.

Di un suspiro, me quite el cinturón con una mano, y con la otra abrí la puerta. Un aire frio entro al vehículo. De mala gana baje y fui a la parte de atrás para ver qué había ocurrido. Y efectivamente, la camioneta lo había golpeado. Maldije en voz baja mientras miraba las raspaduras y abolladuras en la carrocería nueva.

El conductor de la camioneta se bajo, no preste atención y me acerque para ver el daño.

- Lo siento muchísimo, pensé que ese monstro de camioneta cabria… soy malo midiendo los espacios al parecer – escuche a mis espaldas un acento ingles gracioso.

- Ow – dije recargando mi cabeza en la cajuela del auto. – Mi auto nuevo, ¿Por qué mi mala suerte no se quedo en Nueva york? - continúe quejándome sin ponerle atención al asesino de coches.

- Enserio fue un accidente, pero ya llame al seguro y no debe de tardar – se disculpo de nuevo, levante mi cabeza y me digne a mirar al idiota que había chocado mi auto nuevo.

Un chico alto que encajaba a la perfección con el tamaño de la camioneta, pelo semi rizado color castaño y peinado de lado con ojos azules muy lindos. Me quede sin palabras dos segundos y él me miro esperando alguna clase de reacción.

- Eres un asesino de autos nuevos – dije con un poco de enojo en la voz.

- En verdad lo siento, pagare todos los daños…

Me recargue en mi auto con ganas de aun tener mi café caliente para lanzárselo.

Su auto estaba intacto y el mío abollado y raspado injustamente.

- Es un auto muy bonito – dijo acercándose para apreciarlo. _"Lo era hasta que tu tanque de guerra lo hizo papilla"_ – pensé.

-Gracias – dije con una sonrisa falsa en los labios.

El estaba a punto de decir algo pero el auto del seguro llego y se estaciono frente a mi auto, un hombre de edad mayor se bajo y camino hacia nosotros. Fui por mi papelería.

Comenzó a revisar la del chico sobre el cofre de su camioneta, yo me quede recargada en la cajuela del mío esperando.

- ¿Su nombre Joven? – le pregunto el hombre del seguro.

- Daniel Jones, o Daniel David Alan Jones…

- Firme aquí y aquí Daniel – dijo el hombre.

- Danny – lo corrigió dándole una sonrisa.

- Bien Danny ahora ocupo hablar con la señorita, asi que si nos puedes esperar un momento por favor.

- Claro – dijo recargándose sobre el cofre.

El hombre dio la media vuelta y puso los papeles sobre la cajuela de mi auto.

Le di mis cosas mientras esperaba algo nerviosa.

- Asi que Americana eh, ¿se canso del los estados? – pregunto.

- No, no… motivos de trabajo – menti.

- Se ve muy joven para trabajar…

- Eh bueno, empresa familiar – menti de nuevo.

- Hmm, bueno que tenemos aquí… - dijo mirando los papeles, me puse nerviosa.

- ¿Hay algo mal? – pregunte nerviosa.

- Tiene 17, y bueno no debería manejar sin un adulto…

- Pero en estados unidos eso es solo a los dieciséis, pensé que…

- No se preocupe, se que no es de aquí asi que no lo pondré en el registro… Ahora, ¿su nombre señorita?

- Megan Ann Baker

- Bien Megan, firma aquí…. este jovencito decidió hacerse cargo de los daños, imagino que vendrá una grúa por él.

- ¿Grúa? – dije alterada.

- Si, mandaremos el auto al mecánico para que lo arreglen.

Genial ahora estaba varada en medio de no sé donde, sin auto. El hombre del seguro fue a arreglar el papeleo y frustrada me senté sobre el pavimento sin importarme que estuviera mojado.

Deje que mi cabeza reposara sobre mis rodillas preguntándome que haría. Recordé que tenía mis compras en la cajuela, valía la pena intentar abrirla.

Me levante y aplaste el botón en el control, la jale, estaba atascada pero con un poco mas de fuerza logre abrirla y saque mis bolsas.

Hey, esas botas no se iban a quedar ahí. Luego tome mi bolso que estaba en la parte delantera y me quede parada sin saber qué hacer.

- La grúa viene en camino – escuche una voz atrás de mí, no sonaba igual a las demás, tenía un acento diferente, pero seguía siendo ingles. Era gracioso.

Solo asentí con la cabeza sin saber que decir.

- Lo siento mucho, enserio arruine tu auto nuevo y… - comenzó y yo lo interrumpí.

- No te preocupes, fue un accidente a todos nos pasa, aparte la mala suerte suele seguirme asi que estoy acostumbrada.

- Entonces, ¿no eres de aquí? – pregunto.

- Bueno si mi falta de acento te dice algo, no, no soy de aquí, soy de Nueva York.

- Lo siento, ni siquiera me presente… soy Danny Jones – dijo entusiasmado, como si esperara una reacción loca de mi parte, genial se llamaba Danny Jones, ¿Qué tenía eso de especial?

- Megan Ann Baker – dije cordialmente.

- Tu acento es diferente, ¿eres alemán o algo? – pregunte casualmente. El se comenzó a reír mientras yo no entendía el chiste.

- No, soy de Bolton, Manchester – corrigió con ese peculiar acento suyo.

Me avergoncé, ¿alemán?, buena idea genio.

- Mucha gente me pregunta sobre él, me acostumbre con los años.

Su celular comenzó a sonar con una canción de "the who" el se disculpo y se aparto unos metros.

- No Tom, no me quede hablando con la mesera… choque un auto en el estacionamiento. Si, ya le hable a la grúa y no, no hay gente gritando ni fotógrafos. Me voy a tardar en llevarles las bebidas a Dougie y Harry asi que diles. Si los veo después – hablo él, y yo no pude evitar entrometerme en su conversación telefónica. El colgó y regreso a donde estábamos.

- La grúa está en la esquina – dijo alegre. – Iré a comprar algo al café, no tardo – dijo mientras corría.

Mire como enganchaban y subían mi auto. Gruñí al verlo subir por la rampa. Danny salió con cuatro cafés en la mano y los dejo en su camioneta.

Hablo con el hombre de la grúa y del seguro, estos se fueron sin decir nada. ¿Qué va a pasar con mi auto?

Mientras los miraba desaparecer entre los carros, el "chipi- chipi" se intensificó convirtiéndose en una tormenta sobre mí.

- Demonios – dije tomando mis bolsas.

- ¿Hey, ocupas que te lleven? – dijo poniendo un paraguas sobre mí.

- Eh, pues… si, pero puedo llamar un taxi o algo asi, no te preocupes.

- No sabes andar en taxi, probablemente te robarían y en autobús es aún peor, déjame recompensarte por haber arruinado tu auto nuevo.

- De acuerdo – dije encogiendo mis hombros.

Rodeamos la camioneta y subí al asiento del copiloto intentando no ensuciar nada. Acomode mis bolsas bajo mis pies. El subió y cerro el paraguas con cuidado. Luego lo lanzo al asiento trasero sin cuidado alguno.

Me puse el cinturón cuando el encendió el motor y se comenzó a reír.

- No soy tan mal conductor – dijo entre risas.

- Oye nunca se sabe, más vale prevenir que lamentar – dije riéndome.

De su estéreo comenzó a sonar una canción de the Beatles, el auto se movió y salió a la calle a la fila de autos.

- ¿A dónde vas? . pregunto casualmente.

- Eh…

- ¿Sabes la dirección?

- Espera – busque en mi bolsa y encontré un papel con la dirección escrita. Solo sabía que era un suburbio lleno de viejitos. Se la entregue y el la leyó dejando salir una risita.

- ¿Me perdí de un chiste? – pregunte.

- No, no… es solo que vives a lado de Tom.

- ¿Quién es Tom? – cuestione de nuevo, solo sabía que era con el que había hablado.

- Es un amigo, mi compañero de banda y también vecino – completo.

- ¿Ósea tu también vives en esa calle?

- Si, vivo enfrente de la casa de Tom – dijo sonriente.

- Que pequeño es el mundo… - dije suspirando.

Hablamos de varias cosas en el camino, a él le sorprendía lo poco informada que estaba de las noticias Inglesas, al parece le sorprendía que no conociera su pequeña bandita.

Se detuvo frente a mi casa, la lluvia había secado por suerte.

- Linda casa – dijo con su cómica sonrisa.

- Eh gracias… y gracias por traerme no te hubieras molestado.

- ¿Crees que es molestia traerte si vives a dos casas de la mía?

- Haha, espero que no.

- Para nada, siento que te debo un auto nuevo.

- Eso ya está arreglado, ahora ve con tus amigos antes que se enfríen las bebidas.

- De acuerdo, supongo que te veré por ahí – dijo sonriente.

- gracias Daniel…

- Danny – me corrigió.

- Danny – cerré la puerta y camine hasta la puerta. El solo dio unos metros en reversa y se estaciono en casa de Tom, me saludo con la mano antes de timbrar, le respondí y Entre a la casa.

Aun no llegaban mis padres, tenía que pensar en una manera para decirles lo ocurrido con tacto. Subí a mi habitación y guarde mis botas, al estar en el closet no dude dos segundos en cambiarme y ponerme la pijama, también me hice una cola de caballo despeinada. Me puse mis pantuflas favoritas y me tire en la cama, justo cuando estaba mas cómoda y la novela estaba en su clímax el timbre sonó. Gruñí y me levante de la cama.

**I've got friends in highly low places  
it's been a long time it's been a long time  
and maybe baby you can rise above the rest to meet me**

Whoa oh Whoa oh Whoa oh,  
Why do I put myself in these situations  
Whoa Whoa oh Whoa oh,  
I keep pushing myself even though  
I can't take it at all...


	3. Capitulo 3: Primera mala impresion

(: wohhhhhhhh!

Muchas gracias a Odd & Mery por dejar sus reviews, son las mejoooooores!!

Felicidades a Odd por adelantado, mañana como no te puedo dar nada, ni un abrazo te dejare algo aqui por tu cumple :) Mis mejores deseos :)

espero que les guste :P

**Quote song:**

link para escuchar: **youtube .com/watch?v=yN1gjTeyvXk**** (: **

O si ya la tienes: **Paramore - For a pesimisst, I'm pretty optimistic.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo tres: Mala primera impresion.**

Baje sin apurarme, quite los seguros y la abrí dejando entrar un tremendo frio. Afuera estaba el chico que se había ganado mi disgusto esta tarde, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Eh… ¿hola? – dije algo confundida.

- Hola Megan – me contesto sin borrar la sonrisa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunte intentando no sonar mala.

- Estaba con los chicos y vamos a pedir comida china, pensamos que tal vez te gustaría cenar con nosotros.

- ¿Comida china? – una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.

- Si, ¿te gusta?

- Claro, pero me tengo que cambiar y…

- No importa, Tom ya se puso su pijama de Star Wars asi que no te preocupes – me interrumpió.

- De acuerdo – dije tomando mis llaves y saliendo al frio. Abrace mi torso mientras caminaba junto a Danny hasta la casa de mi vecino.

Danny se adelanto y abrió la puerta de la gran casa. Entro casualmente y yo lo segui apenada, todo el ruido que había se silencio de la nada.

Me quede atrás de Danny sin decir nada.

- No soy el único con pijama – grito alegre un rubio que se levantaba del sillón, supuse que él era Tom, se acerco hasta estar frente a mí. Me sonrió cálidamente, se veía tierno con su camisa de Star Wars y sus pantalones de estrellas y naves.

- Hola, soy Tom – dijo besándome la mejilla. Le regrese el gesto. Nadie me había besado la mejilla aquí, pensé que no se acostumbraba.

- Soy Megan – dije cordial.

Luego un alto y delgado chico se puso atrás de Tom, cabello castaño y despeinado.

- Megan, pobre de ti… Danny nos conto lo que le hizo a tu audi, perdónalo a veces es muy tonto – dijo el alto, Danny lo golpeo en la cabeza. – Soy Harry – dijo sonriente.

Le sonreí y acepte su saludo, después un chico más bajito y rubio se acerco.

- Y yo soy Dougie – me saludo.

Todos fueron a la sala y se sentaron, segui a Danny…

- Siéntate donde gustes – dijo Danny.

- Si, siéntete como en tu casa – dijo Tom

- Gracias – dije apenada. Tome asiento junto a Danny.

- ¿Pedimos la comida? – pregunto Harry.

- Si, muero de hambre – le contesto Dougie.

- Te comiste dos muffins hace una hora – lo regaño Tom.

- Mi cuerpo digiere la comida rápido – le respondió Dougie.

Harry los ignoro y fue a la cocina.

Me quede callada entre el bullicio que hacían los tres chicos, parecían nunca callarse.

- Danny nos dijo que eras de Nueva York, ¿la primera vez en Inglaterra? – pregunto Tom.

- Si, y la suerte no está de mi lado al parecer.

- Bueno al menos no te choco alguien que te dejo en la lluvia – se defendió Danny.

- Si no fueran tan bonita probablemente la hubieras dejado en la lluvia – comento Tom haciéndome sonrojar, Danny le lanzo un cojín que lo golpeó en la cabeza.

Harry regreso sonriente con cervezas para los muchachos y un Dr. Pepper para mí.

- Siendo americana supuse que te gustaban las Pepper..

- Si, gracias – dije aceptando la bebida.

Seguimos hablando en la sala, ellos se hacían bromas entre sí, muchas no las entendía. Inspeccione la sala de Tom, la chimenea en el centro y sobre ella un espejo. A los costados había diferentes cuadros, me di cuenta que eran discos de oro para una banda llamada McFly.

¿Cómo había llegado yo con ellos? No quiero saber cómo terminara. Cuando termine mi bebida tenía muchas ganas de ir al baño.

- Tom, me prestarías tu baño.

- Claro linda, esta al final del pasillo la puerta de la izquierda – dijo sonriente, aun no me podía acostumbrar a como todos los ingleses decían _"linda"_ y cosas asi. (_Linda_ va por _Lovley)_

Me levante y fui por el pasillo que hacía eco a todas la conversaciones de la sala. Hice todo lo que tenia y mientras me lavaba las manos escuche varios murmullos.

_- Danny, no sé si creer eso de ser de América y no saber quien somos… ¿Qué tal si todo es una farsa? –_ reconocí la voz de Harry.

_- ¿Por qué no grito o algo cuando me vio? –_ inquirió Danny.

_- Puede que Harry tenga razón y sea planeado, no lo sé… -_ hablo confundido Dougie.

_- No creo, ¿ustedes creen?_ – pregunto Tom.

- _Nunca se sabe Tom, nunca se sabe_ – continuo Harry.

Cerré la llave y al salir intente hacer el mayor ruido posible. Llegue al final del pasillo y todos estaban en silencio mirando en mi dirección.

**_I never wanted to say this  
You never wanted to stay  
I put my faith in you, so much faith  
And then you just threw it away  
You threw it away_**

I'm not so naive  
My sorry eyes can see  
The way you fight shy  
Of almost everything  
Well, if you give up  
You'll get what you deserve


	4. Capitulo 4: Entrega especial

**Este capitulo y el proximo son dedicados especialmente a OOOOOOOOOOOODD(L)**

** Muchas felicidades, te deseo lo mejor! y que toooooodos tus deseos se cumplan! ;)**

**Espero que te gusten los capitulos, son con mucho amoooooor :D:D**

**Pongan su cancion favorita mientras lo leen!**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo Cuatro: Entrega especial.**

- Eh, creo que es mejor que me vaya chicos – dije caminando a la puerta.

- ¿Pasa algo Megan? – pregunto Danny.

- Nada, nada… tengo migraña, prefiero ir a dormir – le mentí.

- De acuerdo –se acerco a la puerta pero yo Salí antes de que me alcanzara.

Camine molesta hasta la entrada, claro cuatro amigos en un dia era muy bueno para ser verdad. Ellos pensaban que era una caza fortunas o algo por el estilo.

Subí a mi habitación y me tire en la cama, me quede dormida muy rápido.

Al despertar me sentía del mismo pésimo humor, tal vez no era el comentario si no el que fuera a mis espaldas. Odio la hipocresía.

Ese dia no supe nada de Danny, o cualquiera de los chicos. Tuve problemas explicándoles a mis padres que había pasado con mi auto. Al final el tener que ir al banco fue más importante.

Tome un baño de burbujas intentando distraer mi mente, sabía que pensar en mala suerte, solo traía mas mala suerte.

Casi me quedo dormida en la tina, hasta que el agua se puso fría y me pareció que era mejor salir. Sin cenar me acosté y encendí la televisión, cambie los canales hasta que un video me llamo la atención.** McFly – Lies** vi en letras blancas. Molesta, apague la televisión y me dispuse a dormir.

Pasaron varios días en mi aburrida y monótona vida en Inglaterra, no podía hacer mucho. Mis padres en el trabajo, yo sin auto. Y mi falta de ánimo para hacer algo.

- Hija, estas mas flaca ¿has estado comiendo bien? – pregunto mi madre preocupada en el desayuno.

- Eh… - dude dos segundos, dándole la respuesta.

- Hija, si es porque estas molesta con alguien otra vez, déjalo… no vale la pena que te pongas asi.

Detestaba cuando mi mamá tenia razón. Cuando me enojaba con alguien normalmente guardaba el coraje y eso me hacia un maniquí que caminaba.

- Ten, ocupas algo con azúcar que te haga sonreír – dijo dejando unos hot cakes en mi plato. Mi rostro se ilumino al verlos.

Ella se despidió y salió a la oficina, probé los deliciosos hot cakes.

Decidi comerlos en la sala, puse un programa infantil y me cubrí con mi frazada mientras comía los hot cakes y un jugo de naranja. Cuando más disfrutaba el timbre sonó.

Con la frazada en mis hombros y el plato en la mano fui a recibir la puerta. La abrí de golpe y me encontré con Danny. En ese momento me arrepentí de estar usando mi pijama de Hello Kitty, tener mi frazada rosa en los hombros y un plato de hot cakes en la mano.

Sonreí irónicamente.

- Buenos días – saludo.

- Eh, buenos días… - respondí. ¿Qué tienen de buenos?

- ¿Cómo amaneciste? – pregunto casualmente, no pude evitar querer lanzarle los hot cakes en la cara.

- Bien gracias, ¿Qué haces aquí? – ignore el típico _"y tu"_

- Te traje tu auto – dijo entregándome las llaves.

- Gracias – dije secamente.

- ¿Está todo bien… o te levantaste del lado equivocado de la cama? – pregunto burlándose.

- Supongo que sí – respondí sin darle importancia.

- ¿Cocinas? – pregunto viendo mi plato.

- No los hice yo, pero los puedo hacer… ¿quieres? – cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho me arrepentí de haber dicho eso ultimo.

- ¡SI! – respondió casi instantáneamente. No podía hacer otra cosa más que moverme y dejarlo entrar.

Cerré la puerta, y lo segui hasta la sala.

- Tu casa es más linda que la de Tom, ¿eres mafiosa o algo asi? – pregunto mirando alrededor.

- No, mis papás son dueños de un banco… - lo corregí mientras iba a la cocina el atrás de mi pisándome los talones.

Encendí la estufa y prepare la masa en silencio.

- No te había visto desde hace 10 días creo… - comento casualmente.

- Si, lo sé – intente no sonar como amargada.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste ese dia? – pregunto serio.

- Me dolía la garganta – dije sin recordar que había dicho ese dia.

- ¿No era la cabeza? – dijo descubriendo mi mentira.

- Eh… me dolían ambas.

- Por favor, no soy tan estúpido como para creerme eso – hablo seriamente. - ¿Por qué te fuiste? No te agradaron los chicos.

- Creo que fue al revés Danny… - dije sacando el pan cake del sartén.

- ¿De qué hablas? – hablo con confusión.

- Si no sabias del baño de Tom se escucha todo lo que dicen en la sala.

- Demonios, ¿escuchaste lo que dijo Harry?

- Da igual, soy una loca y obsesionada fan asi que puedes salir corriendo cuando quieras.

- Fue un malentendido, Harry suele ser paranoico en esa clase de cosas… pero tu ni siquiera sabias quienes éramos.

- Es lo mismo Danny, el comentario no es lo que me molesta.

- ¿Entonces que fue? – pregunto.

- Que fuera a mis espaldas, eso es lo único que no puedo soportar…

- Lo siento, no pensé que…

- No importa – dije dándole el plato con su desayuno.

- Déjame terminar… lo siento, no pensé que te sentirías asi… no pensamos que seas una caza fortunas ni nada, obviamente no lo ocupas. Aparte, no fue nuestra intención que escucharas.

- No juzgues mis necesidades solo por mi casa.

- Megan lo lamento de nuevo, solo intento marcar un punto – se disculpo por la decima vez en el dia.

- No te disculpes, soy yo que me quiero tomar todo personal – me sentí mal por echarles toda la culpa a ellos.

- Ya, ya… ¿empezamos desde cero? – me pregunto.

- Suena mejor…

Se levanto de la mesa y se puso en frente de mi.

- Daniel Jones, mucho gusto – dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

- Megan Ann Baker, y el gusto es mío Señor Jones.

Dejo salir una risa, me senté junto a el y termine mi desayuno tranquilamente.

- Haces increíbles hot cakes, ten por seguro que vendré todas las mañanas por unos.

- Abrimos la cocina a las 9 de la mañana… - bromee.

- Bueno y ¿cuáles son los planes que tienen tu y Kitty para hoy? – dijo haciendo burla de mi pijama.

- Kitty tiene una cita en la lavandería y yo estoy libre…

- ¿Quieres hacer algo con los chicos? – pregunto asustado.

- Si no es problema…

- Para nada, lo de Harry está resuelto – contesto seguro.

- Entonces estoy abierta para hacer lo que quieran.

- Es viernes de películas y pizza en mi casa…

- ¡películas y pizza! – repetí entusiasmada.

- Supongo que eso será… eh, ¿me acompañas temprano por las provisiones?

Relacione eso con las pijamada que hacía con mis amigas, asi llamábamos a la comida chatarra.

- Claro – respondí alegre.

- De acuerdo, entonces… paso por ti a las cinco – dijo llevándose su plato al fregadero.

Lo acompañe hasta la puerta, se despidió con ese típico beso en la mejilla de los ingleses y lo vi cruzar la calle hasta su casa. Por un extraño motivo apenas notaba el buen cuerpo que tenia Danny, claro su cara pecosa era otra cosa, pero el dia del choque no quise admitir lo guapo que era.

Cerré la puerta sacudiendo la cabeza, de hecho los tres muchachos que había conocido era muy apuestos y fuera de mi alcance.

Recogí la cocina, insistiéndole a la ama de casa que me dejara. Quería tener algo que hacer para no sentirme inútil.

Después de eso escribí un poco, a veces me gustaba pensar que era buena escritora. Solo lo hacia para desahogarme. Cuando mire mi reloj eran las cuatro, decidí dejar la escritura para otro dia y meterme a bañar.

Tome una ducha rápida, al salir me envolví con una toalla rosada y fui a buscar la ropa que usaría.

Decidi no usar un abrigo tan grande y escandaloso como el dia que conocí a Danny.

Unos jeans oscuros, una blusa de cuello "v", botas grises y una chaqueta de cuero negra. Me seque el cabello, lave los dientes, me puse desodorante y perfume y estaba lista justo a las 4:55, llame a mi mamá avisándole los detalles de lo que haría en la tarde, ellos tenían una cena formal asi que no llegarían muy temprano.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras el timbre sonó, me apresure y corrí hasta la puerta. Al abrirla me encontré con la característica sonrisa de Danny, quien llevaba una camisa gris con cuadros negros y una chaqueta negra de cuero.

- ¿Lista? – pregunto.

Respondí moviendo la cabeza cerrando la puerta tras de mi.

- ¿Notas lo que yo? – pregunto mientras caminábamos a su camioneta. Lo mire unos segundos y descubrí de lo que hablaba.

- Parece que nos pusimos de acuerdo – dije riéndome.

- Esperemos que nadie más lo note…

Subí a la camioneta y lo vi rodearla, poco después subió y encendió el motor. Ambos nos pusimos el cinturón, un silencio lleno el vehículo. Si soy mala hablando, soy aun peor terminando con silencios asi de incómodos, por suerte el chico que estaba a mi lado era todo lo contrario.

- Y bueno Megan… eh ¿tienes una banda favorita? - pregunto casualmente mientras maniobraba para salir del estacionamiento.

- ¿No me vas a bajar si te digo cual es? – dije honesta.

- No, al menos que sea muy, muy mala…

- Coladla es mi banda favorita, la única que no es country.

- Vaya, ¿una Yank que escucha country?, eso no se ve todos los días…

- Una Yank que escucha Leann Rimes y después AC-DC – complete.

- Eso si no lo veía venir, pensé que dirías algo como Miley Cyrus.

- Hey, si lo dices porque tengo 17 no es justo – me queje. - ¿Qué tan viejo eres como para decir eso?

- 23 – me contesto apenado.

- Pareces más joven – le dije honesta mientras el auto se detenía frente a un semáforo.

- Pareces más grande – contesto mirándome por primera vez desde que habíamos partido.

- ¿Tengo arrugas o algo asi? – me alarme tocándome la cara.

- No, no tienes arrugas, pero no sé, actúas más madura que una chica común de 17 años.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Tengo hermanas – contesto sonriente regresando su vista a la calle, y acelerando.

- Intentare ver eso como un cumplido, igual no me queda mucho de diecisiete añera.

- ¿Enserio, cuando cumples años? - pregunto entusiasmado.

- En noviembre… - dije apenada. Estábamos a finales de Julio, el se comenzó a reír.

- Aprovecha los últimos 5 meses… - me dijo entre risas, lo fulmine con la mirada. Para mí era poco tiempo.

Llegamos a un gran supermercado, no se parecía nada a un Wal-Mart de estados unidos.

- Nosotros no tenemos wal mart's mutantes – dijo mientras bajábamos.

- Si, ya lo note – el tomo un carrito, camine a su lado tranquilamente apreciando el lugar, hasta que me di cuenta que todos lo miraban a el.

- Eh… - dije incomoda.

- Ignóralo, al menos que te ataquen.

¿Ataquen, Acaso iba a llegar una chica loca y me iba a golpear con sus bolsas de compras?

Varias chicas se acercaron por un autógrafo, lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue alejarme, bueno me adelante unos seis metros a los congelados. Danny no lo noto, el hablaba muy entretenido con las chicas, nunca se le borro la sonrisa del rostro.

Me puse a buscar cosas para mi, ¿tendrían buen helado aquí?, revise varios envases, vainilla, vainilla y nueces. ¿Qué pasa con los ingleses y el chocolate?

Casi me metí al congelador para sacar el ultimo envase con nieve de chocolate, sonreí triunfante y cerré el congelador, me moví hacia atrás leyendo las etiquetas hasta que choque con alguien.

- ¿Revisando calorías? – se burlo Danny.

- Haha, no, nunca las reviso… solo me aseguraba de que no estuviera caducada o algo asi.

- ¿sabor?

- Chocolate – conteste feliz.

- Entonces si la podemos llevar.

- Hey, ¿piensas que es para ti?, consigue la tuya – dije poniéndola atrás de mi.

- Pero ya no hay, la envidia no es buena – intento convencerme.

- De acuerdo pero si tu o alguno de los demás se la acaba, considérense muertos – lo amenace poniéndola en el carrito.

Después de eso fuimos por todas las cosas que necesitaba Danny, parecía que llenaría una despensa para una familia de 10 personas y era solo para una noche.

Cuando fuimos a las cajas no me dejo pagar el helado, algo de eso me dijo que el helado ya no seria mío.

Al salir del supermercado ya había oscurecido, nos apresuramos y subimos todo a la cajuela. Ambos entramos al auto y regresamos. Por suerte no había trafico y llegamos rápido, se estaciono frente a su casa; la cual yo nunca había visto detenidamente, grande y con una bella fachada blanca. Un jardincito decoraba la entrada y tenia una puerta de forja estilo modernista con unos faroles a cada lado.

Baje de la camioneta y lo ayude a bajar todo, corrió a la entrada y abrió la puerta para dejarme pasar con varias bolsas. Lo segui hasta la cocina, el dejo las cosas en la barra asi que yo lo arremede.

- Bienvenida a la residencia Jones, abierta de lunes a domingo, las veinticuatro horas los 365 días del año – me dijo alegremente.

- Gracias – le respondí con una sonrisa.

- Bien guardemos lo que se puede derretir o enfriar – señalo el refrigerador. Tome el helado y lo guarde junto a otras cosas en su refri.

- ¿Y que película vamos a ver? – le pregunte cuando íbamos a la sala.

- Pues, si Tom no insiste ver Star Wars por enésima vez, haremos votación, ¿se te ocurre alguna en especial?

- Estoy en humor de un musical – respondí honesta.

- Tal vez si unimos fuerzas los convencemos – dijo sentándose en el sofá.

Observe la monumental sala que estaba junto al recibidor, paredes color crema y los sillones de cuero marrón. Enfrente de ellos un enorme mueble con una televisión de plasma en el centro y cientos de películas acomodadas alrededor. Unos cuantos premios decorándolo, y en las paredes había unos cuantos cuadros artísticos y los mismos que en la casa de Tom con los discos dorados.

Unas cuantas guitarras acomodadas estratégicamente, bajo los sillones había una alfombra con tonos café, sobre la mesa de café un gigantesco candelabro colgando elegantemente. En verdad no me imaginaba la casa tan impecable.

- Megan, te puedes sentar si quieres – su voz me hizo dejar de escanear la habitación, asentí con la cabeza y me senté en el mismo sillón que el.

No mucho después el timbre sonó varias veces, y unas risas se escucharon desde afuera.


	5. Capitulo 5: Oops?

**Otro dedicado a Odd por su cumpleaños :) espero que te guste!! Felicidades, pasatela increible!**

youtube .com/watch?v=6fNJXk0cERM

Si ya la tienes:** McFly o Grease (John Travolta & Olivia Newton) -You're the one that I want **

**Y la puse por que ven la pelicula :)**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo Cinco: ¿Oops?**

Danny se levanto y fue a recibir a sus amigos, los tres chicos entraron ruidosamente a la casa. Tom se lanzo alado de mi muy sonriente y si, ahora usando ropa normal.

- Hola Meg, ¿Qué tal las compras con Danny? – saludo usando mi apodo, haciéndome reír.

- Bien, solo que alguien no se puede decidir por qué refrescos comprar – dije para molestar a Danny.

- Siempre es lo mismo – me informo Tom. – Por eso siempre le damos una lista.

- Estoy en la misma habitación Tom – chillo Danny desde el recibidor.

Dougie y Harry fueron a la cocina después de saludarme para ordenar la pizza.

- ¿Vemos Star Wars? – pregunto Tom.

- ¿De nuevo Tom? – gruño Danny que se sentaba en el sillón individual.

- Si – se emociono el rubio.

- Yo quiero ver un musical – anuncie, luego me arrepentí. ¿Quién era yo para irrumpir y opinar?

- Si yo también me apoyo Danny – le sonreí.

- ¿Por qué no vemos… un musical mientras cenamos y después una de terror? – opino Harry que regresaba de la cocina.

-¿Y star wars? – Lloriqueo Tom.

- Tom, la vemos todos los viernes, uno que no la veas no te matara… - lo calmo Danny.

- De acuerdo, la veré regresando a casa.

Sonreí ante la ternura de Tom, el dejo de mirar a Danny y me miro a mí. Me regreso la sonrisa haciéndome sonrojar, se rio en voz baja y me guiño un ojo antes de levantarse para ir a la cocina.

Sorprendida por el último gesto de Tom me quede inhibida con la mirada perdida. Por unos momentos sin poderme sacar al rubio de la cabeza. Danny me hablo, sacudí la cabeza para concentrarme mejor y escucharlo.

- ¿Algo de Tomar Meg? – pregunto dejando su bebida en la mesita de café.

- Eh, un refresco está bien – el sonrió burlonamente y se fue a la cocina. El timbre sonó, siendo la única en la sala decidí ir abrir. Me levante del sillón y recibí la puerta dejando entrar un aire frio, dejando ver al repartidor de pizza.

- Son 7.61 – dijo sonriente.

- Eh Danny – grite recibiendo las pizzas, pero alguien me las quito de las manos pasándolas cajas sobre mi cabeza y entregándole el dinero al repartidor que se quedo con la boca abierta, probablemente porque era alguno de los chicos.

- Gracias, que pase una buena noche – reconocí la voz de Tom a mis espaldas, el mismo cerró la puerta y dio unos pasos para atrás. Cuando el olor de las pizzas lleno la sala los tres chicos faltantes nos acompañaron.

Termine sentada alado de Danny alrededor de la mesita de café donde comíamos mientras veíamos "_grease_" que por algún motivo que desconozco aceptaron ver. Justo cuando terminamos de comer la película empezaba a correr los créditos.

Harry se levanto y puso la próxima película que era elección de el y Dougie, a mi y Danny nos dolió la espalda por ser los únicos en el piso, asi que nos sentamos en el sillón que estaba a nuestras espaldas. Los títulos empezaron segundos después, tuve que haberme imaginado que esos dos me torturarían con una película de terror de verdad.

Desde la primera escena comenzaba el suspenso, parecía la escena de un asesinato, cerré un poco los ojos para ocultar la imagen de la chica desangrándose, se calmo un poco con unas escenas en un panteón, me relaje y abrí los ojos, hasta que de la nada salía un asesino atacando una victima desprevenida por la espalda. Ahogue un grito, me tape el rostro con mis manos y me refugie en el hombro de Danny.

Lo sentí saltar cuando yo hice eso, pero unos segundos después puso su largo brazo sobre mi hombro.

- Ya no hay nada – susurro sobre mi oído, cuidadosamente destape uno de mis ojos y mire la pantalla; solo era el asesino arrastrando el cuerpo. Me quede viendo solo un ojo, pero de tanto cerrarlo se me fue haciendo más y más difícil abrirlo. Me quede profundamente dormida en esa extraña posición.

En mis sueños sentí flotar sobre nubes muy cómodamente, como si mi cuerpo fuera una pluma en el aire desplazándose libremente. Pero radicalmente algo la agito un poco brusco, abrí mis ojos dándome cuenta que estaba siendo cargada y estábamos a cuatro metros de la puerta de mi casa.

- ¿Danny? – pregunte con una voz ronca y rasposa.

- Ah, ya despertaste, ¿tienes las llaves? – me puso con cuidado en el piso.

- Eh – dije buscando en los bolsillos de mi pantalón. – Danny – dije preocupada.

- ¡No me digas que olvidaste las llaves! – dijo riéndose.

**If you're filled  
with affection  
you're too shy to convey,  
meditate in my direction.  
Feel your way.**


	6. Capitulo 6: Precio a pagar

:) Gracias a Odd por sus comentarios en cada capitulo, dificil elegir entre Tom y Danny? Con quien crees que terminara..? hahahha (: el capitulo esta largo pero muahahah las dejare en suspenso en el finaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal :D por que soy mala (6) espero que les guste :D:D

**youtube .com/watch?v=CDLPKA3Zigg**

**Fly on the Wall - Miley Cyrus**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo seis: Precio a Pagar.**

- Y mis papás están en una fiesta, ¿Qué hago? – dije recargando mi cabeza sobre la puerta.

- Estas casas tienen algo en común, ven… - me tomo de la mano y me llevo hasta la barda del patio trasero, la cual me ayudo a brincar. Un poco después de que yo aterrice el cayo parado a mi costado.

- Sígueme – hablo mientras caminaba por la oscuridad de mi patio. Llegamos hasta la parte de la piscina, debajo de mi terraza donde estaba un enorme roble.

- Danny no puedo subir eso – le dije alterada.

- Si no quieres dormir en mi sillón mejor inténtalo…

Nos acercamos al gran árbol, mire hacia arriba dándome cuenta que era mucho lo que tenia que subir y me estremecí.

- Tengo una idea – diciendo esto el salto y alcanzo a tomar una gruesa rama, se empujo hacia arriba y dos segundos después estaba fácilmente sentado en ella, se traslado a una rama que estaba del lado de mi terraza pero un poco más abajo.

- Ahora salta y yo te tomo de los brazos – me indico desde su posición.

Lo mire sorprendida, yo no iba a brincar todo eso. Probablemente me mataría y me lo llevaría conmigo.

- No pasara nada, solo brinca –dijo dándome confianza.

Tome una bocanada de aire y salte lo mas alto que pude con mis brazos hacia arriba que fueron fuertemente atrapados por sus manos. Como si fuera una pluma me elevo hasta sentarme alado de el.

- Pesas muchísimo menos que Dougie – dijo riéndose.

- Bueno sigues vivo al menos.

- Bien, ahora trepemos hasta llegar a la altura del balcón y ver que podemos hacer.

El se adelanto y yo a como pude lo segui, salto a mi balcón y yo me quede en una rama atemorizada.

- Salta, te voy a atrapar – intento darme confianza.

- ¿Y si me caigo al piso? – hable asustada cual gallina.

- Confía en mi, te voy a atrapar Meg…

Confié en el ciegamente y brinque con los ojos cerrados. Y efectivamente fui atrapada por unos fuertes brazos que no me dejaron tocar el piso. Respire aliviada al sentirme segura de nuevo.

-¿Ves? – dijo Danny poniéndome en el suelo.

- Lo siento, la mala suerte suele seguirme por eso soy paranoica – le comente apenada.

- Bueno, parece que soy tu amuleto de la suerte – su lindo acento boltoniense me hizo sonreir.

- Por el momento no te ha pasado nada a ti – lo corregí riéndome.

- Bien, veamos si podemos entrar…

Se acerco a mi ventana que tenia seguro, la sacudió varias veces, yo solo lo miraba confundida y preocupada por mi ventana. Unos minutos después de estar maniobrando con ella, esta se deslizo como si no hubiera tenido seguro nunca.

- ¿Cómo rayos hiciste eso? – le pregunte sorprendida.

- Tom y yo tuvimos que aprender cuando nos quedamos afuera en la otra casa, Dougie y Harry nunca bajaban a abrirnos.

- Por un momento pensé que habías sido un ladrón – el se rio ante mi comentario.

- No le digas a nadie – dijo guiñando un ojo. – Creo que es mejor que me vaya antes de que los muchachos piensen que te rapte…

- Si, muchas gracias por la ayuda Danny… y por traerme cargando – dije apenada.

- De nada, fue un placer linda – dijo sonriente. – Hablaremos pronto vecina – me dio un beso en la mejilla como usualmente lo hacia y lo vi brincar hasta el árbol. Sonreí y entre a mi habitación, no pensé dos veces y me lance sobre mi cama. Me quede dormida al tocar el suave colchón.

Temprano en la mañana, me levante a cambiarme, luego regrese a la cama a dormir de nuevo. Mientras mis fantasías pasaban como películas por mi mente, un horrendo golpeteo en la puerta y el timbre sonaron salvajemente.

Me levante de la cama desganada y sin ganas de abrir los ojos, baje tropezándome con uno o dos escalones hasta llegar, abrí la puerta mientras me tallaba los ojos. Habia un monton de gente afuera de mi casa, gritando preguntas. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos sin saber que hacer, ¿Qué rayos querían?

_- ¿Qué hacías ayer con Danny en el super mercado?_ – grito uno de los tipos con cámaras.

_- ¿Son amigos o algo más? _

_- ¿Hace cuanto se conocen?_

_- ¿Conoces al resto de la banda? –_ no pude contestar ninguna de las preguntas, de pronto alguien se abrió paso entre la multitud. Tom apareció frente a mi, todos los reporteros comenzaron a gritar su nombre. Cerró mi puerta y me tomo de la mano sacándome de ahí.

Me llevo hasta su casa con la manada de fotógrafos y reporteros a nuestras espaldas.

Cerró la puerta tras sus espaldas y rápidamente el ruido se calmo, me fije por la ventana y había policías afuera.

- ¿Qué rayos fue eso? – dije alterada.

- El precio de la fama… -dijo sentándose en su sillón.

- Yo no soy famosa.

- Nosotros si, ayer alguien que te vio con Danny anuncio a la prensa…

- Demonios – maldije mientras me sentaba junto a él en el sofá.

- Lo se, horrible… Fletch querrá matarlo por eso.

Imagine que era su manager o algo por el estilo.

- Cambiando de tema, ¿tienes hambre? – pregunto animado.

- Si bastante – acepte honesta.

- Vamos a la cocina, te preparare un "Tomellete" – ofreció levantándose.

Lo segui hasta la espaciosa cocina y me sente en la barra, el me podía ver ya que del otro lado de la barra estaba una estufa.

- ¿Con que te gusta? – pregunto desde el refri.

- Sorpréndeme – dije riéndome.

Saco varios ingredientes y comenzó a preparar todo, se veía lindo cocinando.

- Y, ¿ya no voy a poder salir? – pregunte casualmente.

- No, tendrás que vivir en una casa afuera de la ciudad donde escondemos a todas las personas que conocemos – dijo serio, yo lo mire sorprendida.

- No hablas enserio verdad.

- … No – alcanzo a decir antes de empezar a reírse.

- Tom me asustas, ¡¿Por qué lo dices tan serio?! – me queje.

- Para eso justamente – dijo sin parar de reír.

Poco después me entrego un plato con un omelette perfectamente decorado que se veía delicioso. Lo mire impresionada.

- No solo se tocar la guitarra – dijo sonriéndome.

El tomo su plato y rodeo la barra para luego sentarse junto a mi.

Probé el platillo que tenia un esquicito sabor, mire a Tom complacida y el sonrió triunfante.

- Mejores que los de mi mamá, enserio Tom – anuncie.

- Gracias, gracias – respondió sonriente.

Los dos terminamos de desayunar, le ayude a recoger la cocina y después fuimos a la sala.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer? – pregunto Tom.

- Eh, no lo se, Lo que quieras…

- ¿Diez preguntas?

- Si, ¡hace años que ni juego eso!

- Bien yo empiezo… ¿Color favorito?

- Azul – respondí.

- ¿Comida favorita?

- Italiana – una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.

- Hmm, ¿Prefieres estar atrapada sola en un elevador apestoso con Dougie o en subir las escaleras conmigo?

- Las escaleras

- ¿Dia o noche?

- Noche, soy pésima levantándome.

- Perro o gato.

- Ambos…

- ¿Cosa preferida para hacer en tu tiempo libre?

- Escribir.

- ¿Tu sueño en la vida?

- Administrar una empresa, escribir un libro, encontrar al amor de mi vida y tener una familia: es todo en uno. – dije sonriente.

- Hmm, ¿Rubios o castaños?

- Personalidad… - dije sin querer escoger.

- ¿Rubios o castaños? – me pregunto riéndose.

- Hmm, ¿castaños claros? – rodo los ojos ante mi respuesta.

- ¿Amor o pasión?

- Duh Tom, amor…

- Haha nunca se sabe, ¿relación larga o pasajera?

- Larga…

- Listo, es tu turno… - dijo sentándose estilo indio viéndome a la cara.

- Bien… ¿color favorito? – pregunte imitando su primera pregunta.

- Verde.

- ¿Twitter o myspace?

- Por el momento twitter.

- ¿ropa formal o casual?

- casual

- playa o montaña

- Playa…

- ¿Amigos con derecho o relación formal?

- Eh, buena pregunta… pero prefiero la relación formal.

- ¿Terminar la relación o seguir con esa persona aunque te engañe? No tengo idea de donde salió eso…

- Terminar la relación.

- ¿Beach boys o the Beatles?

- ¡No puedo elegir eso!

- ¿Beach boys o the Beatles?

- The Beatles

- ¿Desayuno o cena?

- Desayuno…

- En una cita ¿Películas o caminata en la playa?

- Caminata en la playa

- ¿Qué Harry te prepare la cena o ver una película de mujeres conmigo?

- Película de mujeres contigo – respondió la ultima pregunta con una sonrisa. – Enserio, la ultima vez que Harry cocino tuvimos que comernos un monstro verde…

- Haha, bien tomare eso en cuenta, Harry lejos de la cocina.

- Creo que se fueron todos los cuervos – dijo cambiando de tema. Se levanto y se fijo en la ventana y asintió con la cabeza. – Todo libre, ¿quieres ir a tu casa?

- Solo tienes que decir que no te agrado Tom, no me corras – dije riéndome.

- No es eso, pero tu eres la que sigue en pijama de Bob esponja.

- ¡Hey!, no te dije nada el otro dia con la pijama de Star Wars.

- _Touché_, bueno y… ¿Qué tal si te vas a cambiar y conoces lo que te falta de Londres? – ofreció amablemente.

- Si, lo único que conozco es un Starbucks, y tres tiendas que están en la misma calle.

- Entonces, ¿te recojo a las… 3?

- Si, eh… - pensé en mencionar a los chicos, pero deje que el les dijera después. – entonces te veo después – dije acercándome a la puerta.

- Sera un placer, usa algo abrigado… - le di una mirada confundida pero el solo me sonrió, abrió la puerta y salimos de la casa. Muy amablemente me acompaño hasta mi casa para asegurarse de que no fuera atacada como en la mañana.

Se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y regreso a su casa, entre y cerré con llave para después ir a mi habitación. Llame a mi mamá y hablamos un rato por teléfono, a veces odiaba no poder verla seguido, siempre era trabajo, viaje, fiesta… pero nunca Megan.

Mire la tele un rato, programas de comedia ingleses. El sarcasmo aquí es más usado que en América, cuando dio la una y media Decidi meterme a bañar. Tranquilamente me levante de la cama y camine al baño. Abrí la llave del agua caliente, muy pronto empezó a salir vapor.

Me desvestí para meterme, un rato después de cantar canciones. Lo cual nunca hago al menos que este de muy buen humor termine de enjuagar mi acondicionador y cerré las llaves. Me enrolle en una toalla rápidamente para evitar el frio, fui a mi closet y busque que ponerme, hoy tenia que usar esas botas nuevas que había comprado.

Me puse unas medias negras con un vestido y una chaqueta encima con mis fieles botas nuevas. Arregle un poco mi cabello y tome mi bolso negro favorito, me asegure de tomar otro abrigo por si era necesario. Use mi perfume favorito y estaba lista.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras revisaba mi celular, el timbre sonó asi que guarde el aparato en mi bolsa y camine hasta la puerta. Al abrirla me encontré con el rubio delgado con el que había hablado esta mañana, con una sonrisa y luciendo impecable con un abrigo gris.

- ¿Lista? – dijo haciéndome paso, yo Sali de la casa y cerré con llave. Lo segui hasta su mini Cooper. El muy amablemente me abrió la puerta, me sonroje y le agradecí con una sonrisa antes de subir al auto. Cerró la puerta y rodeo el vehículo.

Su auto olía delicioso, una mezcla de su colonia con olor a flores. El único auto de un hombre que olía asi de bien. Deje de olfatear cuando subió y encendió el pequeño vehículo.

- ¿Y a donde vamos? – pregunte emocionada.

- Pues, a conocer… te enseñare mis partes favoritas de la ciudad – con eso dicho, puso el auto en movimiento y manejo por la calle.

- ¿Podemos ir a comer después…? – dije apenada al sentir como mi estomago rugía.

- ¡Claro! Muero de hambre.

No estoy segura a donde llegamos, pero se estaciono y me indico que caminaríamos.

Antes de que yo pudiera parpadear el había bajado del auto y me estaba abriendo la puerta.

- Gracias Tom, eres muy caballeroso – se sonrojo, cerro la puerta y nos pusimos a caminar a la par del otro. El tenia las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y estaba pensativo.

- ¿En donde estamos? – pregunte sin ver nada especial.

-Vamos a London eye– anuncio.

A lo lejos vi una gran rueda giratoria, me emocione y no deje de sonreír. Llegamos al lugar, no había mucha gente, compramos los pases y subimos a la rueda.

Me quede viendo atreves del vidrio la hermosa vista de Londres, no era tan horrible como yo quería verlo. Si era un poco gris, pero por algún motivo ahora podía ver más colores.

- ¿Qué piensas? – pregunto mientras yo veía el panorama.

- Es realmente hermoso, y pensar que lo odiaba.

- ¿odiabas Londres?, eres la primera persona que dice eso

- Bueno, todo lo veía gris… y hoy todo tiene color no se tal vez me estoy volviendo loca.

Me regalo una sonrisa de millón de dólares, y de pronto su celular comenzó a sonar. Lo saco de su bolsillo y contesto.

- ¿Qué pasa Dan? – pregunto.

- Eh, no, no estoy en casa, estoy en el ojo de Londres con Megan…

- Por que estabas dormido, iremos a comer más tarde… si yo te llamo y te aviso en donde, de acuerdo, adiós – cerro su celular y me sonrió.

- ¿Danny? – le pregunte.

- Si, quería saber dónde estabas… estábamos.

- ¿Por?

- Eh digamos que las noticias no le gustaron mucho – miro hacia otro lado mientras hablaba.

- ¿Cómo que noticias?

- Ya sabes, pasaron los videos de hoy en la mañana, pero no es nada de que preocuparse.

- Debí pensar dos veces antes de salir con ustedes.

- ¿A que te refieres? – una expresión dolida apareció en su rostro, me encogí de hombros.

- Lo siento, es que… no me gusta tanta atención.

- Es pasajero, eres nuestra amiga pero los medios quieren sacar dinero.

- ¿Seguro que es pasajero? – me comenzó a sentir mal por ellos, tener que escuchar comentarios negativos diario.

- Estoy seguro, si no yo buscare una manera para que te dejen en paz si te siguen molestando – dijo dándome un abrazo.

Al momento que sus brazos me rodearon deje de preocuparme por lo ocurrido, estaba segura de que Tom y yo íbamos a ser muy buenos amigos. Y por primera vez iba a tener amigos hombres, en Nueva York solo hablaba con mujeres.

- Sabes, son los primeros amigos hombres que tengo – hable mientras nos separábamos.

- Espera, ¿no tuviste amigos antes? – pregunto sorprendido, la rueda se detuvo, cuando la puerta se abrió los dos salimos caminando hasta salir a la calle de nuevo.

- No, tengo el ligero presentimiento que todos los hombres huyen de mi, mi teoría de que los asusto sigue en pie.

- ¿Por qué huirían de ti? – pregunto dándome una mirada confundida.

- Eh ¿me has visto bien acaso?, no tengo idea de que haces conmigo.

- Claro que te eh visto, te tengo enfrente genio, pero no veo nada de malo contigo a mi me pareces bella.

- Buen intento Tom – dije riéndome de su broma.

- Megan no es broma – me miro a los ojos, con el rostro serio.

- Supongo que tengo que decir gracias, así que gracias.

- Entonces si no tenias amigos… tampoco has tenido novio.

- Tom no se si intentas sacar mis trapitos al sol mas vergonzosos, pero no… no eh tenido novio.

- Enserio me resulta casi imposible creerte.

- Oye que tu seas un Don Juan no significa que todos lo sean – me defendí.

- ¡No soy un Don Juan!, que este en una banda no significa que lo sea.

- ¿Cuántas novias has tenido? – pregunte riéndome.

- Dos – me contesto serio, fue fácil creerle.

- Ok, retiro lo de Don Juan…

- Gracias, lo aprecio…

Fuimos a otras partes hasta que nuestros estómagos no soportaron más el hambre, Tom llamo a Danny para avisarle que iríamos a comer a un restaurante italiano donde nos encontraríamos con los tres chicos.

Tom y yo llegamos primero, asi que separamos la mesa para todos. Nos pusimos a ver el menú aun que no entendíamos nada porque estaba en italiano.

- Creo que voy a pedir eso, suena… interesante – dijo señalándome un platillo.

- Entonces yo pido este, si no me gusta te quito a ti – me miro feo unos segundos y luego nos comenzamos a reír.

No mucho después llegaron sus compañeros de banda, aun que uno estaba acompañado por una chica.

_**Don't you wish that you could be a Fly on the Wall  
A creepy little sneaky little Fly on the Wall  
All my precious secrets, yeah  
You'd know them all  
Don't you wish that you could be a Fly on the Wall**_

**____**

**_No olviden dejar sus comentarios que son bien recibiiiiiiidosssss people :D:D_**

Aly


	7. Capitulo 7: Riso terapia

Dedicado a Marce por que si le esta gustando, espero que les guuuuuuusteeeeeeee :):) no olviden dejar revieeeeeew

Hoy entra Paula como Kate!!

**youtube .com/watch?v=eahAeZq8JP4**

**Smile - McFly**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo siete: Riso terapia **

- ¿Qué tal el paseo? – dijo Danny mientras se sentaba frente a mí.

- Divertido, Tom debería abandonar la banda y trabajar de guía de turismo.

Observe a Dougie esperando que presentara a la chica que lo acompañaba.

- Eh Megan ella es Kate, Kate ella es Megan – me presento a la chica, muy linda; era alta, delgada, piel con muy pálida con pecas, ojos café claros, labios gruesos y cabello color chocolate. Ella muy amablemente me saludo, y se sentó cerca de mí.

- Hola Megan, ¿eres de aquí? –

- Eh, no… de Nueva York de hecho… - conteste apenada.

- Enserio, ¿Qué te trae a Londres? – pregunto entusiasmada.

- Es… - dude en contestar, todos los chicos me observaron ansiosos por mi respuesta. – Es una larga historia, no los quiero aburrir, les cuento en un momento más apropiado.

- ¿Pero te está gustando? – siguió con su interrogatorio.

- Hm… - Mire a Tom que ahora estaba concentrado en su bebida. – Creo que me estoy acostumbrando más rápido de lo que pensé – dije riéndome.

- Bueno, con compañía como los chicos ¿Quién no? – Todos los muchachos sonrieron halagados. Ellos comenzaron su propia conversación dejándome más privacidad con Kate.

- ¿Y cómo conociste a los chicos? – pregunto casualmente mientras le daba un sorbo a su limonada.

- De la manera más bizarra posible, digamos que yo no estoy familiarizada con nada en Inglaterra, solo con las spice girl y Hugh Laurie… El dia que decidí ir a conocer la ciudad tuve una suerte… no estoy segura si buena o mala, porque Danny choco mi audi nuevo.

- ¡Audi!, Dios yo no le hubiera dirigido la palabra nunca – Danny la miro feo cuando dijo eso.

- Pero él me trajo a casa cuando la grúa se llevo mi auto y empezó a llover – complete la historia.

- Entonces no fue tan malo, Dougie dijo algo de ser vecinos… -hablo insegura.

- Si, vivo junto la casa de Tom, Danny casi enfrente.

- Buena suerte con poder dormir cuando ensayan – dijo riéndose.

- ¿Tu como los conociste? – pregunte curiosa.

- Conozco a Dougie desde que éramos pequeños, nuestras mamás eran mejores amigas, éramos vecinos.

- Increíble que aun tengan su amistad – le dije regalándole una sonrisa.

- Lo sé, sigue pareciéndome increíble…

Todos ordenamos sin estar seguros que era lo que habíamos pedido, pero amenace a Tom y Danny de que si no me gustaba les robaría de lo suyo si habían tenido más suerte.

Unos 20 minutos después de ordenar varios meseros trajeron las ordenes. Frente a mi pusieron un plato con pasta y queso parmesano, pan de ajo y pollo. Mientras que Tom no corrió la misma suerte y le pusieron algo verde enfrente del.

- No comeré esto – dijo revolviéndolo sin saber que es.

- Y pensar que te iba a quitar, ew… - dije tomando un poco de pasta en mi tenedor,

- Si, pero ahora tu me tendrás que dar a mi – dijo levantando su tenedor.

Lo fulmine con la mirada, pero luego accedí a darle. Habíamos caminado no se cuanto alrededor de la ciudad y me había salvado esta mañana.

- Pero el pan es mío – lo amenace.

- Vamos… solo una mordida – me rogo el rubio.

- Te daré la mitad…

- Que fácil eres – comento Dougie riéndose de mi.

- ¿Eh? – pregunte sin entenderlo.

- Tom se comería ocho piezas de pan, no la mitad.

- Estoy cuidando mi línea, no quiero que me torturen psicológicamente como años atrás.

- ¿Maltratarte psicológicamente? – pregunte mirando a Tom.

- Decían que era gordo, a mi no me importaba.

- Eras un gordito muy lindo – lo molesto Harry, Tom lo miro feo.

- Eso no es un cumplido Harry…

Todos en la mesa se comenzaron a reír mientras Tom se sonrojaba, levanto la mirada y le regale una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué quieren hacer después de comer? – pregunto casualmente Danny enrollando pasta en su tenedor.

- No lo sé, no hay mucho que hacer – comento Tom.

- Muero de ganas por un café y un muffin – hablo Danny de nuevo.

- Si yo como algo más mañana me arrepentiré – dijo Tom mientras seguía picoteando de mi plato.

- Yo muero de ganas por una galleta y un frappuccino – dije cuando todos estaban en silencio, luego me encogí apenada.

- Son los únicos, pueden ir ustedes dos y después nos vemos en la casa de Tom – informo Harry mirándonos a mí y a Danny.

Todos terminamos de comer, peleé con Tom por salvar mi pan de ajo que estuvo a punto de ser devorado por él.

Los chicos pagaron la cuenta, me sentía apenada cuando no me dejaban pagar lo mío. Pero Tom insistió en que él había comido más que yo. Salimos al estacionamiento del restaurante y nos quedamos parados en silencio, un tanto extraño para ser honesta.

- Yo iré por mi café – anuncio Danny.

- Entonces, los vemos en mi casa más tarde – le contesto Tom.

- ¿Los? – pregunto Danny.

- Megan dijo que también quería ir mientras comíamos – le informo el rubio.

- ¡Claro! Vamos Meg… - me invito el castaño haciéndome un ademan. – Los vemos en un rato – se despidió por mí.

Lo segui hasta su camioneta, al parecer todos se iban a tener que amontonar en el auto de Tom. Me abrió la puerta y cordialmente me ayudo a subir, no tardo en rodear el vehículo y acomodarse en el asiento. Encendió el motor y salió del estacionamiento sin problemas. Los primeros segundos hubo un silencio.

- ¿La pasaste bien con Tom? – me pregunto terminando con el silencio, pero no despego la vista del camino.

- Si, fue interesante… Tom tiene un sentido del humor casi infantil – le conteste, mientras aparecía una sonrisa en mi rostro.

- Asi es el buen Tom – vi como también sonrió al hablar de su amigo. – Lamento la revuelta que ocurrió afuera de tu casa esta mañana, hable con la seguridad de la calle y no dejaran que se acerquen a tu casa.

- No es tu culpa, en verdad no me imaginaba que fueran tan grandes.

- Bueno, intentamos no alardear… somos personas normales.

- No podría estar más de acuerdo – El auto se detuvo, habíamos llegado al café sin darme cuenta de ello. Danny sonrió y bajo del auto, no quise hacerlo esperar asi que baje rápidamente y lo acompañe hasta la entrada donde el muy amablemente empujo la puerta y me dejo entrar.

Fuimos hasta la barra, la cajera no pensó dos veces y lo atendió primero a él. Como había dicho en el restaurante, ordeno un café expreso y un muffin de moras azules.

Luego me atendieron a mí, ordene mi galleta de avena preferida y un frappuccino de mango. Pague y fui hasta el final de la barra donde Danny esperaba.

Rápidamente la cajera le entrego su bebida que tenia "Danny" escrito en letra cursiva y un corazón alado, el muffin en un plato decorado con chocolate y moras.

Danny lo acepto y le sonrió cordialmente, la chica suspiro como adolescente enamorada para luego mirarme molesta, un rato después me entrego mi bebida y mi galleta de mala gana, no se parecía ni un poco a la amabilidad con la que había tratado a mi amigo.

Me sentí celosa de él.

Nos sentamos en una mesita cerca de la ventana, uno en frente del otro con nuestros pedidos en frente. Danny sonreía complacido al ver su plato, claro… preferencia de artista.

- Parte de lo que me encanta de este trabajo – dijo relajadamente dándole un sorbo a su café.

- Claro, a ti no te lanzan las cosas en la cara…

- No te lanzo nada – dijo riéndose.

- Pero estuvo a punto, ¡me comió viva con la mirada! – me altere un poco.

- ¿Celosa? – dijo dándole una mordida a su muffin.

- ¿De qué te traten como rey a donde quiera que vayas…? Pshh, ¿Quién lo estaría? – le conteste fingiendo.

- Solo bromeo, eres graciosa cuando te enojas.

- Es lo más cercano que recibiré a un cumplido… - pero luego recordé que Tom me había dicho bella hoy, ¿eso era un cumplido no?

- Sabes, hace mucho que no salía asi con una amiga – dijo sonriéndome.

- Oh, tendré que tener la misma conversación que esta tarde con Tom… - pensé en voz alta, Danny me miro confundido. – Nada, lo siento, tengo tendencia a pensar en voz alta.

- Vez, eres más graciosa que Dougie y Harry peleándose – dijo riéndose de mi.

- ¿Te llevas asi de bien con todos? – le pregunte seria.

- Suelen decirme que tengo facilidad para socializar pero, no lo creo… es solo que trato bien a las personas, pero con mis amigos soy otro Danny…

- ¿Qué Danny eres ahora? – pregunte levantando una ceja.

- Me haces sonar como un loco bipolar, estoy seguro que es Danny el amigo, si tiene más sentido que diga; Danny el mismo que es cuando esta con Dougie, Tom y Harry

- Es bueno saberlo – dije riéndome.

- Bueno Meg, ahora que tienes la oportunidad… cuéntame algo tuyo, como ¿Qué haces en Inglaterra si lo detestas? – pregunto interesado antes de morder el muffin de nuevo.

- Eh, bueno… para ser honesta ya no la detesto tanto y… cuando vivíamos en nueva york mi padre fue amenazado varias veces, temimos que alguien fuera capaz de secuestrarlo o algo, entonces trasfirió su oficina acá sin que nadie lo supiera.

- Vaya, me imagino que fue difícil dejar a tus amigos, a tu novio y todo eso… - cuando termino de hablar me comencé a reír. - ¿Qué dije? – pregunto.

- Para ser honesta, no deje mucho allá… solo un par de amigas, pero nada de novios… nada importante en verdad.

- ¿Entonces por qué no querías venir? – siguió cuestionándome.

- Había algo aquí que me deprimía, el clima… la gente… mi falta de un lindo acento – Danny se comenzó a reír, yo solo sonreí irónicamente.

- Tienes un lindo acento new yorkino, ya sabes… hablan rápido.

- No hablo más rápido que nadie aquí, ¡a veces siento que hablan otro idioma!

- Te acostumbraras… depende si vivirás aquí permanentemente.

- Es lo más probable, no tendrás escapatoria de mi – dije riéndome.

- No tenía intenciones de huir Meg – se comenzó a reír, captamos la atención del restaurante y ambos guardamos silencio.

- Tu acento es… bastante… - deje incompleta la frase.

- ¿Sexy, cautivador, enloquecedor…?

- Iba a decir tierno, pero claro enloquecedor es un buen sustituto.

- Ya sabes, mi acento Boltonienze es encantador – dijo inflando el pecho.

Rodee los ojos antes de comenzar a reírme, Danny definitivamente tenía algo que simplemente me hacia sonreír, era como una máquina de chistes y ni siquiera parecía que lo intentara.

- Creo que es hora de irnos, si no Papá Fletcher vendrá a buscarnos – dijo levantándose. Hice lo mismo y salimos del establecimiento siendo mirados por todos. Subimos al auto y partimos rumbo a la casa de Tom.

- Déjame te digo que eres una maquina de chistes – le dije a Danny.

- Ni siquiera estoy diciendo chistes…

- Entonces es un talento natural – lo halague, el sonrió cálidamente antes de regresar su vista al camino.

- Fue divertido ir al café, deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo – cuando Danny dijo eso mi corazón se detuvo. Me reí nerviosa.

- Claro, no podría negarme a otra sesión de riso terapia – le pude decir mientras a él se le escapaba una sonrisa de su rostro.

No sé si era mi imaginación, pero cada vez que Danny posaba sus ojos en mí, me ponía incontrolablemente nerviosa. Era su lindo rostro seguro, nunca había estado tanto tiempo hablando con alguien tan guapo. Aparte de Tom.

Llegamos a la casa de Tom unos minutos después, Danny abrió mi puerta y me ayudo a bajar. Desde afuera se podían escuchar las risas de todos, timbramos y el rubio nos abrió en cuestión de segundos. Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar muy rápidamente cuando Danny entro y yo me quede parada frente a Tom.

_**So just remember to smile smile smile,  
And turn the world around.**_

So just remember to smile smile smile  
Smile smile smile  
Smile smile smile  
C'mon show us your teeth and what you got underneath


	8. Capitulo 8: ¿Que significa esto?

**Muchas gracias a las personas hermosas que estan leyendo este fic, espero que lo esten disfrutando tanto como yooooo(L)**

**Gracias por sus reviews(: les dejo cap largo por no haber subido en varios dias!**

**enjoooy:D**

**Youtube .com/watch?v=f85jKonoKnQ**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo ocho: ¿Qué significa esto?**

- ¡Ey ustedes dos!, ¿van a entrar o se van a quedar afuera en el frio? –grito Danny que caminaba hacia la sala.

Reaccione, sacudí mi cabeza mientras Tom se reía de mi disimuladamente. Le regale una mirada asesina y entre junto a él.

- ¿Qué hacían?- pregunte mientras me sentaba en la sala.

- Entrevistas por teléfono – contesto Harry mientras miraba su celular, levante la ceja, Tom leyó mi expresión de confusión.

- Bueno, es que ocupamos un organizador y otros puestos para la nueva disquera…

- ¿Secretaria y eso? – pregunte.

- Ocupamos una secretaria, alguien que revise las cuentas, organizadora de eventos y creo que eso es todo.

- ¡Oigan, Megan nos puede ayudar con las cuentas… su papá es banquero, tiene que saber de eso – dijo Dougie.

Vi como se les iluminaban los ojos a todos, bueno tarde o temprano iba a ocupar un trabajo.

- ¿Qué te parece Meg? – pregunto Danny.

- Suena interesante…

- Vamos Meg di que si, sabemos que no te quieres separar se nosotros – me molesto Harry.

- Solo si prometen mantener la amistad fuera de lo que pase en el trabajo – Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que yo había dicho eso.

- Lo prometemos – Tom hablo por todos que asentían con la cabeza.

- Mañana te llevamos a la oficina-estudio para que conozcas, pero ahora a nosotros nos toca terminar las entrevistas – hablo Dougie algo frustrado.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde escuchando a las entrevistadas, sorprendentemente había unas inteligentes desinteresadas en los chicos, terminaron eligiendo a Christina y a Karen.

Cuando se hizo tarde decidí regresar a casa, mañana era mi primer dia de trabajo asi que me tendría que levantar temprano, me despedí de los chicos y salí de la casa de Tom.

Al llegar a casa hable con mis padres, los dos accedieron a dejarme trabajar…

_Semanas después…_

Jamás pensé que trabajar cambiaria mi vida de tal modo, me consiguió tres excelentes amigas. Una de ellas la mejor, me unió con los cuatro chicos, eran casi mis hermanos… bueno algo parecido, eran mis mejores amigos y no los cambiaría por nada. Mi vida por fin parecía estar llena, al menos no tenía el tiempo para ver los vacios que dejaban mis padres al nunca estar en casa.

Era jueves en la mañana, mi molesta alarma había comenzado a sonar hace cinco minutos. Rodee por la cama intentando despertarme, estire mi brazo y apague el ruido. Me levante de la cama y fui hasta al baño para tomar una ducha caliente que con mucha suerte me levantaría.

Lave mi cabello con mi shampoo favorito, no me podía resistir al dulce olor de la vainilla. Al terminar de enjuagarme cerré las llaves y me envolví en una toalla, me seque para luego ponerme la ropa que había elegido la noche anterior para ahorrar tiempo.

Por suerte no era necesario para nadie irse vestido formal, asi que podía irme en pijama y nadie me diría nada pero aun no tenía el valor para eso. Me puse mis jeans, un top negro holgado, un cardigán de rayas grises y blancas, mis fieles tacones y guarde mis lentes de sol en mi bolso negro. Me arregle un poco el cabello y no necesite más que brillo labial rosado para estar lista.

**Tinyurl .com/ropamegan**

Baje para descubrir que no había nadie en casa, me queje todo el camino hasta salir de la casa. Levante mi cabeza para encontrarme con mi rubio vecino que apenas subía a su vehículo. Me saludo con la mano asi que decidí acercarme.

- ¿Madrugando para el trabajo? – pregunto Tom mientras me besaba la mejilla.

- Si, ¿también vas a la oficina?

- Si, hoy iremos a grabar unas cosas… pero como siempre seré el primero en llegar, ¿quieres que te lleve?

- No, no Tom, no quiero molestar…

- ¿de qué hablas? No molestas, aparte odio ir conduciendo solo.

- ¿Seguro? – pregunte apenada.

- Seguro, no te hagas del rogar y sube al auto – dijo abriéndome la puerta.

Le regale una sonrisa antes de subir al vehículo, el lo rodeo rápidamente y subió. Encendió el motor y el vehículo avanzo.

- ¿Ya desayunaste? – hizo su típica pregunta.

- No, ¿y tu?

- Tampoco, ¿te molesta llegar al Starbucks por algo de energía? – dijo sonriendo.

- Para nada, mi estomago te lo agradecería.

Dicho eso dio la vuelta en la esquina donde a unos cinco metros se encontraba el establecimiento de la sirena verde. Bajamos al mismo tiempo, entramos rápido para alejarnos de la molesta llovizna que comenzaba a caer. Fuimos hasta la caja y ordenamos nuestros enormes cafés, el un pay de queso y yo no pude con la tentación y pedí un rol de canela. Al ser para llevar los entregaron más rápido, asi que salimos del lugar solo unos minutos después.

Subimos al mini de Tom y partimos al estudio, el café rápidamente hizo efecto en mi, pude mantener mis ojos abiertos y escuchaba con claridad a diferencia de unos minutos atrás.

- Nada mejor que un café caliente en un dia de lluvia – comento Tom repentinamente.

- Lo mismo digo Tom – dije dándole un sorbo a la bebida.

Llegamos al estudio-oficina de super records, camine junto a Tom, quien amablemente abrió la puerta dejándome entrar al cálido edificio que parecía estar vacio.

- ¿Quieres ir al estudio o tienes mucho trabajo? – pregunto Tom con un tono infantil.

- No tengo mucho que hacer, asi que me encantaría ir a husmear el estudio – le conteste con el mismo tono.

- Malo que no podemos jugar a las escondidas hasta que lleguen los chicos.

Lo segui por el largo pasillo, abrió la primera puerta de madera color chocolate revelando el estudio de grabación tamaño colosal. Guitarras y bajos por todas partes, tenia _"McFly_" escrito por todas partes.

Tom se sentó en un sillón de tres plazas pegado a la pared, muy tranquilamente comenzó a desayunar su pay, asi que decidí acompañarlo. Me senté con él y abrí la bolsa en donde estaban mis aromáticos roles de canela. Tom era alguien que hacia el conversar entretenido, no sé si era su estilo infantil o solo encanto.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente, Danny entro casi arrastrándose al lugar haciéndonos reír.

- Buenos días Dan – saludo Tom.

- Hola, odio levantarme temprano – se quejo mientras se sentaba en el espacio vacío del sofá, justo alado mío. Un delicioso aroma que no era de mi comida o la de Tom llego a mi nariz. Era el dulce olor del shampoo de Danny, de su jabón y la colonia. Y me asustaba haber captado los tres pero era esplendido, dulce y fresco.

- Me encanta el aroma del café por la mañana – comento Danny repentinamente.

- Me recuerda la Navidad- dije riéndome, el se enderezo y miro a todas partes hasta detectar algo en mis manos.

- Huy, ¡roles de canela! – dijo emocionado, Tom dejo salir una risita.

Algo que había tenido que aprender desde que los había conocido es que tu comida es SU comida, nada es exactamente tuyo cuando estas con ellos. Le sonreí mientras el ponía su cara de "perro triste" para que le compartiera de mi desayuno.

- Esta bien, de todas maneras compre dos – dije dándole la bolsa donde estaba una parte de mi desayuno, la cara de Danny se ilumino mientras la recibía.

- Eres la mejor del mundo – hablo mientras casi metía su cabeza en la bolsa de papel café.

- Me sorprende que llegaras temprano Dan, es una especie de milagro – comento Tom antes de darle un sorbo a su café.

- No, es solo que perdemos mucho tiempo cuando llego tarde asi que pensé que sería buena idea llegar temprano para terminar temprano – contesto antes de morder el esponjoso pan de mis ahora sus roles de canela.

- Están delicioso, enserio me podría casar contigo – Danny siguió agradeciéndome.

- Normalmente no regalaría mi comida, pero con ustedes se ah echo costumbre.

- Nos haces sonar como muertos de hambre – dijo Tom que ahora estaba en una silla frente al tablero con una guitarra en sus piernas.

- No diré nada sobre eso, tu eres el único que tiene comida en su refri, me sorprende que Danny no haya muerto de desnutrición – Danny me dio una mirada de odio. – Es la verdad Dan, puedo apostar que lo que hay ahora en tu refri es media pizza vieja, una cerveza, un refresco y helado en el congelador – dije muy segura.

- Y mermelada…

- Pero no tienes pan – puse una amplia sonrisa en mi rostro.

- De acuerdo, no sé hacer compras…

- Vivías con mujeres y no te enseñaron a hacer las compras, Dios mío, tendré que llamar a tu madre y decirle.

- No quieres hacer eso, enserio… sería más fácil que me acompañaras y enseñaras a hacer las compras tu – dijo casi escondiéndose en el sofá aterrado por imaginarse a su mamá enfadada.

- Entonces después del trabajo te acompaño y asi no mueres de desnutrición.

Tom se rio, él era el más casero de los cuatro chicos pero al parecer no había podido inculcárselos.

- Gastaras tu tiempo, Danny andará jugando con el carrito mientras tu intentas poner una ensalada en el – se burlo Tom desde su asiento.

- Hey – le grito molesto Danny desde el sofá. – Tal vez Meg no me lea todas las calorías de cada cosa que pone en el carrito – se defendió.

- Oye, oye… respeto con las calorías – respondió Tom.

- ¿Calorías Señor PAY DE QUESO? – se burlo Danny.

- Es, es… Megan me convenció – invento Tom.

- No, no Tommy a mi no me metan a sus discusiones calóricas raras, no tuve nada que ver.

- Meg esta de mi lado – Danny le saco la lengua.

- Métanse un pedazo de pan a la boca y cállense, parecen niñas – dije riéndome de sus típicas peleas sobre comida.

Era imposible aburrirse con estos chicos, el teléfono sonó asi que me despedí para ir hacer mi verdadero trabajo que no incluía ser niñera de dos bebes.

Me senté tranquilamente en el escritorio, no mucho después mi compañera de trabajo llego, nuestra conversación matutina comenzó.

- Hola Meg – saludo Chris mientras dejaba su gran bolso Prada en su silla.

- Hola Chris, ¿Cómo la pasaste ayer? – pregunte como lo hago normalmente.

- Dios mío, ¡increíble! En los premios conocí a los tres hermanos… ¿como le llaman?

- ¿The Jonas Brothers, the chemical Brothers…? – die sin estar segura.

- Los primeros, Dios uno de ellos es extremadamente guapo – dijo emocionada.

- ¿Cuál de los tres? – pregunte interesada.

- El menor.

- Ese es Nick, creo…

- ¡Y CONSEGUI SU TELEFONO! – grito emocionada.

- ¿Cuál es el alboroto? – Pregunto Dan que iba rumbo al baño.

- Chris consiguió el teléfono de un Jo-bro.

- ¡Ahhh! – se escucho venir desde el pasillo.

- Tom se pone nervioso cuando hablan de ellos – dijo Danny.

- Sus cabellos rizados son sexy – dijo el rubio.

- Ew Tom, guárdalo para tu twitter – le dije molestándolo. –¡¿Lo vas a llamar!?

- Si, mientras están aquí – dijo emocionada.

- Mejor regresemos Tom – dijo Danny.

- Pero, pero… quería saber que pasaba – alcanzo a decir mientras Dan lo jalaba de regreso al estudio.

- Si sales con el quiero detalles – dije revisando mi celular.

- Detalles, ¡detalles deberías darme tu! – me golpeo levemente.

- ¿Sobre qué? – pregunte riéndome.

- Que pasa entre tu… y Dan – murmuro mientras se reía.

- ¿Dan y yo?, no pasa nada – rodé mis ojos.

- Claro, claro, no soy ciega Meg, hasta Dougie puede ver eso…

- Entonces yo lo estoy, ¡porque no hay nada!, Dan nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo – complete.

- Danny se fija en todas – me dio su típica ceja levantada.

- Entonces significa que es un jugador – me decepcione aun más.

- No, bueno… no se solo dale la oportunidad y ten cuidado…

- La oportunidad que no quiere – murmure.

Doug y Harry llegaron una hora más tarde, cuando estaban todos iniciaron su tarde de composición intensiva. No salía ni entraba nadie, a veces se escuchaba la voz mandona de Tom intentando ponerlos a trabajar.

Mi tarde fue común, llamadas, finanzas, recibir cheques del banco, ayudarle a Chris con las agendas. Cuando había oscurecido los chicos por fin salieron, Harry salió inmediatamente del estudio ya que su novia lo esperaba, Dougie iba de mal tercio con ellos. Tom como siempre se quedaría hasta tarde y Chris se acababa de ir.

Comencé a recoger mis cosas, me puse mi abrigo y guarde todos los estados de cuenta en mi portafolio que acomode en mi gran bolso. Apague la lámpara del escritorio principal.

- Lista para ir de compras – me llamo una voz que venía del pasillo. La cual me asusto.

- Danny, tienes que dejar de hacer eso si no quieres que me de un infarto – dije tomando una bocanada de aire.

- Lo siento, nunca puedo resistirme a asustarte, ¿Lista? – pregunto de nuevo.

- Si – dije sonriendo en la oscuridad.

Ambos salimos del estudio dejando al siempre trabajador Tom, fuimos hasta su camioneta que estaba estacionada justo alado del mini de Tom.

Subimos y partimos hacia el supermercado más cercano, mientras escuchábamos algo de Coldplay. Dan hizo el camino más entretenido con sus chistes, asi que el viaje de cinco minutos pareció de uno.

Camine por el estacionamiento junto a Dan, que como niño pequeño quiso llevar el carrito asi que solo lo acompañe a un costado mientras él hacia trucos y cosas tontas con el carrito de metal.

Me acerque al área de frutas, tome unas peras y Danny me miro.

- No me gustan las peras – dijo serio.

- Bien, ¿entonces que te gusta Dan? – dije bajando la pera.

- Brownies de chocolate – una amplia sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

- Frutas y verduras – dije mandonamente.

- No me gustaaan – rezongo.

- Vamos Dan, si sigues en pie es porque Tom y yo te hemos alimentado – dije tomándolo del brazo y jalándolo de regreso al área de vegetales.

Llene el carrito de lechugas, verduras para ensaladas, frutas, luego fuimos por pan, cereal… galletas, leche, faltaban los jugos.

Vi un enorme galón de jugo de naranja, me puse de puntas intentando alcanzarlo cuando Danny recargo su pecho sobre mi espalda y deslizo su brazo por encima del mío, cuando la suave esencia de Dan llego a mi nariz, instantáneamente cerré los ojos apreciando cada segundo. Alcanzo el jugo, mientras yo me quede con los ojos cerrados parada como tonta.


	9. Capitulo 9: Casi todos saben

**Esperoo que leeeees guste, a mi me gusta este capitulo por que me recuerda a mi bestie Karen :D:D**

**youtube .com/watch?v=Ys6Dy48AysI**

**Mcfly - Everybody knows acoustic.**

**Estuve a punto de poner una cancion country, pero me detuve:):) hahaha**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo nueve: Todos saben...casi todos.**

- Meg, ¿estas bien? – pregunto Danny preocupado, abrí mis ojos para encontrarlo frente a mi mirándome consternado.

- Eh si, si es solo… me dio una jaqueca momentánea, por la luz – fue la mejor mentira que se me pudo ocurrir.

- ¿Segura estas bien? – siguió preocupado tomando mi rostro con delicadeza, poniéndome extremadamente nerviosa, tanto que me puse a sudar frio.

- Si Dan, enserio – segui con la mentira piadosa.

- No lo creo Meg, estas sudando frio, te va a dar fiebre o algo – me siguió mirando con esos ojos azules llenos de preocupación. – Terminemos las compras para llevarte a casa – soltó suavemente el rostro, sentí como mis labios se curveaban hacia abajo cuando se alejo de mi.

Deje salir un suspiro de frustración, terminamos las compras y fuimos a las cajas, donde había poca gente, ayude a Dan a poner las cosas sobre la línea. Cobraron todo y Dan no se molesto en ver la cuenta, solo entrego su tarjeta de crédito.

- Que pasen una buena noche – dijo la cajera mientras nos alejábamos hacia la salida.

- Listo, tengo comida para un mes – anuncio Danny triunfante mientras guardaba todo en la cajuela. – Ahora te llevare antes de que te enfermes – dijo mientras su aliento se convertía en vapor por la temperatura de la noche.

Subimos a la camioneta, prendió la calefacción y condujo hasta nuestro vecindario. Se estaciono afuera de mi casa, yo fruncí el seño.

- Vamos a tu casa, quiero asegurarme que todo lo guardes en el lugar correcto – le ordene.

- Yo me encargo de eso Meg, enserio… no soy tan tonto – dijo regalándome una sonrisa.

- Insisto, quiero que los vegetales sobrevivan una semana al menos – rezongue.

- De acuerdo – movió los cambios y salimos en reversa, luego torció el volante y fuimos hacia adelante donde estaba su gran cochera. Estaciono la gran camioneta, cuando la apago el calor de la calefacción se fue perdiendo.

Abrió la cajuela y cargamos todas las bolsas con comida hasta su cocina, comencé a sacar todo lo que iba en el refri mientras el acomodaba los cereales.

Acomode vegetales, frutas, leche y otras cosas. Cuando mi cabeza me comenzó a doler de verdad.

- Meg, insisto no te ves bien, yo puedo hacer esto – dijo Dan acercándose.

- Es solo que no comí y ya son cuarto a las doce – comente mientras guardaba una docena de huevos.

- Meg, y me llamas desnutrido, vas a desaparecer.

- Tenia mucho trabajo, no tuve tiempo de comer – aclare.

- Siempre puedes dejar el trabajo e ir a comer, no eres una esclava, nos ayudas y eres nuestra amiga…

- Dan, a veces suenas como mi papá… bueno asi sonaría si estuviera en casa – no me di cuenta de lo que decía.

- Preparemos algo de cenar, ya que tengo mi refri lleno – dijo sonriendo.

Terminamos preparando pollo a la parilla con papas y vegetales, Danny definitivamente había aprendido algo hoy. La comida me levanto un poco el ánimo pero el dolor de cabeza seguía ahí.

- Mañana no vayas a la oficina, no sé que sea pero enserio… no quiero que te enfermes – siguió sermoneando mientras lavaba los platos.

- Dan, no es nada, un dolor de cabeza – dije de nuevo. Mientras él se secaba las manos.

- Sea lo que sea me preocupa – puso su brazo alrededor de mis hombros. – Ahora vamos a tu casa.

Salimos de la cálida casa de mi amigo, cruzamos la solitaria calle y llegamos a mi fría, solitaria y triste casa.

- ¿No hay nadie? – dijo al ver todo oscuro.

- Como siempre… - murmure. – Mis papás llegan tarde.

- Entonces no deben tardar, Meg hablo enserio mañana no vayas, no iremos al estudio mañana, no queremos presionar nada.

- Dan… - me interrumpió.

- Nada de nada, si me entero que fuiste me enfadare, sube a tu habitación y descansa, si me ocupas… estoy enfrente y Tom alado – dijo abrazándome.

- Gracias Dan – correspondí el gesto, hundí mi rostro en su abrigo unos segundos, antes de que nos separáramos, besara mi mejilla y se fuera.

Lo observe caminar hasta su casa, aun sintiendo como mi mejilla cosquilleaba. Cerré la puerta y luego me recargue en ella. Danny pensaba que estaba enferma, cuando solo eran nervios. Debería estar avergonzada de mi misma pensé mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro.

Subí a mi habitación, en verdad no me sentía mal solo me dolía un poco la cabeza, era bastante normal en mi, cuando mi cerebro se esforzaba más de lo normal.

Abrí la puerta de la terraza y Sali a la fría noche, mi balcón daba hacia el patio igual que las dos casas vecinas, escuche un sonido tranquilizador que provenía de junto. No había notado que nuestros balcones están cerca para comunicarnos pero no para brincar por que el de él esta unos metros más adelante.

- Hola Tom – lo salude, se asusto y dejo de tocar la guitarra, la dejo en la silla y se acerco al borde recargando sus codos.

- Me asustaste Meg, ¿Qué haces tan tarde despierta? – pregunto el rubio.

- Nada, cene en casa de Dan que piensa que estoy enferma y no hay nadie en casa… ¿terminaste con el estudio? – Cambie de tema.

- No, siempre me toma más de un dia para terminar – se comenzó a reír.

- ¿Perfeccionista?

- No sé, lo que quiero es que el álbum diga algo… no tener que decirlo nosotros.

- Le pones mucho corazón a lo que haces – me sentí orgullosa de ser su amiga, el se sonrojo y se oculto unos segundos tras su despeinado cabello rubio.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, vi el numero de Dan no dude y conteste.

- Metete a tu habitación, desde aquí puedo ver tu gran cabeza y la de Tom en sus balcones, dile que no salga a cantar al frio si no quiere enfermarse, igual que tu – Dan era más papá que el mío propio. Me reí antes de contestarle.

- De acuerdo Dan, le voy a decir… buenas noches.

- Buenas noches linda – me sonroje y el colgó.

- ¿Qué quería Danny? – pregunto Tom curioso.

- Que dejemos de hablar y entremos, y que tu dejes de cantar en el frio si no quieres enfermarte como siempre – dije riéndome.

- Suena como nuestro padre, mejor obedezcamos al ogro si no queremos ser comidos vivos – La voz de Tom sonó seria pero haciendo broma al mismo tiempo.

Mi celular vibro de nuevo, lo revise sin titubear.

"_Hablo en serio ¬¬ - _**Danny"**

- El ogro habla enserio, te veo después Tom – dije despidiéndome de Tom.

- Buenas noches, recibe mi abrazo de larga distancia – hizo como si me abrazara, me reí e imite su acción. Le mande un beso con la mano que el pretendió atrapar con su mejilla.

Entre a mi cálida habitación, cerré la ventana con llave y luego la cortina. Fui al baño y antes de ponerme la pijama me lave el rostro con agua tibia y acomode mi cabello en una trenza. Busque una pijama gruesa, que tenia maquinas del tiempo, estrellas, naves y atrás escrito: Back to the future. Mi papa y yo éramos fan de la película, casualidad que mis vecinos estaban juntos en un grupo se llamaban igual.

Me acosté entre las cálidas colchas color dorado, mi cabeza reposo en las acolchonadas almohadas, le mande un mensaje a Danny para que dejara de preocuparse. Cuando deje el celular y cerré los ojos inmediatamente me quede dormida.

Vagabundee en mis sueños sin sentidos, cuando mi alarma sonó me asuste y murmure alterada.

- Danny – dije casi sin aliento, luego fruncí el seño Dan no tenía que ver nada con mi sueño abstracto. Seguro había sido el estar ayer tanto tiempo con él.

Rodee por la cama antes de levantarme, eran las nueve de la mañana, una parte de mi le agradecía a Dan el darme dia libre.

Baje a la cocina, me extraño no ver nada más que una hoja de papel me acerque para darme cuenta que era la caligrafía de mi mamá.

_Linda no te quisimos despertar, tu padre y yo viajamos esta mañana a Paris con tus abuelos. Ellos quieren comprar una casa, no sabemos cuánto tardemos… tal vez nosotros también veamos alguna, de todos modos hay dinero en la caja fuerte, comida, están los autos y el teléfono del hotel está en la parte de atrás…_

_No hagas fiestas, cuídate te quiero._

_PD: Te recompensare con una Louis (bolso)_

Fruncí el seño, mi familia prácticamente me abandonaría por no sé cuantos días. Maldije en voz baja antes de ser interrumpida por mi celular, reconocí inmediatamente el ringtone que era _"I do not hook up_" de Kelly Clarkson. Tome mi celular y le conteste a Chris.

- Hola traidora, ¿Por qué me dejaste sola? – me saludo y reclamo mi amiga.

- Lo siento, Danny cree ser doctor y pensaba que me sentía mal… asi que me dio el dia libre, me acabo de levantar, nada mejor para empezar el dia que saber que tus queridos padres se fueron a Paris sin ti…

- Ouch lo siento, ¿Cómo te sientes? Sin ti y Karen aquí es como… no se no puedo ser

whitney sin Lauren…

- ¿Quieres que vaya?

- Sí, estoy muriendo de aburrimiento… Karen no vendrá hoy, tiene una fiesta en bolton que organizar.

- ¿Esta alguno de los chicos ahí?

- Tom encerrado en el estudio, no creo que salga en un buen rato y ninguno me aviso que vendría hoy…

- De acuerdo, te veo en media hora – me despedí de Chris mientras subía a mi habitación para arreglarme.

Encendí mi laptop y puse el atunes en aleatorio, para poder cantar mientras me bañaba.

Al salir escogí mi ropa lo más rápido que pude, unos jeans rectos deslavados, una camisa blanca que me dejaba descubierto el hombro, mis cálidas botas Ugh y un abrigo color crema. Me seque el cabello dejándolo completamente liso y seco, me maquille un poco y termine toda la rutina "matutina."

Sali a la cochera, subí a mi auto y mientras manejaba iba buscando una buena estación de radio. Unos 10 minutos después de liderar con las pésimas canciones vi el estudio a lo lejos y me di por vencida. Me estacione junto al mini Cooper de Tom. Apague el motor y baje de mi auto, casi corriendo para escapar del frio. Al entrar al edificio el calor de la calefacción me recibió confortándome, camine por el recibidor hasta el escritorio.

- ¡Si viniste! – saludo Chris.

- Te dije, no te iba dejar aburrirte escuchando a Tom practicar – dije riéndome.

- ¿Quién me dijo aburrido? – interrumpió Tom que salió del estudio, yo cerré mi boca y sonreí inocentemente mientras él se acercaba. - ¿No se supone tenias el dia libre? – volvió a cuestionar frunciendo el seño.

- Chris no quería estar sola, y no podemos confiar en las habilidades medicas de Danny – le conteste mientras me saludaba con un medio abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

- Tienes razón, ayer si te veías un poco decaída, hoy no – dijo sonriendo. – Ahora, ¿escuche decirte que soy aburrido Meg?

- No, no… pero estar sentada aquí sola escuchándote tocar el mismo acorde todo el dia…

- Entiendo, entiendo – dijo mirándome sentido.

- Aparte "Whitney" no puede trabajar sin "Lauren" – una amplia sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Chris.

- No veo a Lo por aquí – continuo Tom con la broma refiriéndose a Karen, que era mi mejor amiga; como Lo a Lauren.

- Esta en Bolton, organizando un evento – completo Chris.

- Tom debes de dejar de ver realitys de América – dije riéndome.

- Es difícil de resistir, voy a salir… para almorzar, ¿Alguien tiene hambre? – pregunto Tom.

- Megan puede ir – dijo Chris, la mire extrañada mientras ella sonreía. – Oye te estoy salvando, Danny viene a recoger algo y si no quieres que tu doctor se queje te recomiendo escapar con Tom…

Rodee los ojos mientras Tom se reía, asenté la cabeza pensando.

- De acuerdo, pero vamos en mi auto Tom.

- Lo que diga majestad – dijo abriendo la puerta, de la cual entro alguien.

**_Nothing really matters, nothing really matters at all  
When all your dreams are shattered, everything is beautiful  
nothing ever happens, they think we waste our lives but they're wrong, we're moving on_**

(everybody knows) You know the ships going down  
(Everybody knows) Oooh, when Sailor Jerry's around  
(Everybody knows) We're gonna die in this town


	10. Capitulo 10: Mejores Amigos

**Me estuve golpeando la cabeza contra la pared desde ayer... MCFLY & JB?**

**NO!**

**NO NO NO!**

**Me gusta JB.... SEPARADOS Y LEJOS DE MCFLY! no quiero que los hagan una banda comercial que no son!!! casi me da un paro!**

**Lo siento, pero si mis McDudes hacen eso otra vez, enserio perdere todo mi respeto por ellos!!! JB aun no esta a la altura de McFly a mi punto de vista!**

**SIN INTENTAR OFENDEN A NADIE(: enserio! solo es mi opinion niñas!!**

Gracias x los reviews, saludos a STEFANIEEEEEEEE QUE LEEI SU FLOOOOOG(: LOVE YOUU!!

**:):)**

**Youtube .com/watch?v=9iGIt17TV8U**

**One and the same - Demi Lovato & Selena Gomez (solo me gusta Demi;])**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo diez: Mejores amigos**

- Gracias Tom – agradeció Danny, el que se quedo parado a la mitad del camino.

- Tarde – dijo Chris.

- Meg, ¿no te había dado el dia libre? – pregunto confundido.

- Si pero, me sentí mejor y decidí venir – dije lo primero que se me ocurrió.

- Terca, terca… ¿intentabas escaparte sin que lo notara? – se rio mientras Tom y yo asentíamos con la cabeza. – No soy tan tonto – el rubio y yo seguimos asintiendo.

- Hey, hey, si no lo fuera no estaría aquí – dijo Danny. - ¿A dónde van con tanta prisa?

- Muero de hambre, quiero almorzar – dijo Tom.

- Yo también - dijo Danny me reí, y mire a Tom.

- Que Dan te acompañe, Chris y yo vamos cuando regresen, tenemos mucho papeleo que hacer – el rubio puso la mano sobre mi hombro y me sonrió.

- Vamos Dan – dijo mientras me sonreía y daba la media vuelta.

- Nos vemos después, Meg, Chris – se despidió con un beso en la mejilla, cuando fui al escritorio aun sentía ese cosquilleo. Me perdí en el espacio unos minutos hasta que Chris interfirió.

- Meg, creo que estas babeando – dijo mi amiga riéndose, sacudí la cabeza y pase mi mano sobre mi boca para darme cuenta que estaba bromeando, la mire feo.

- Mentirosa – intente intimidarla con mi mirada, ella solo se carcajeo.

- Mírame todo lo que quieras, sigues teniendo esa mirada de adolescente enamorada – hablo cuando su risa se calmo.

- ¿Qué? ¡claro que no! – casi grito.

- Vamos no lo niegues, te gusta Dan – me levanto las cejas.

- Es Dan, si es extremadamente guapo, lindo, amigable, divertido.

- USASTE MAS DE TRES ADJETIVOS PARA DEFINIRLO, eso demuestra lo contrario, cabe destacar que dijiste "extremadamente guapo" eso significa que EXTREMADAMENTE te atrae.

- Que piense que es guapo no significa nada, Tom también me parece guapísimo, como Doug y Harry.

- Aja, entre ustedes dos hay algo… - siguió molestándome.

- Vamos Chris, eso es imposible puede que a mí me guste pero no hay ni una sola posibilidad en el planeta que alguno de esos cuatro me vea más que como amiga.

- Claro, claro… Tom y Danny van a la par, veamos quien se lleva el premio mayor– bromeo.

- Deja de confundirme Christina, si no quieres que te golpee con mi portafolio.

- ¡Espera a que Karen se entere!

- Si tu y tu gran bocota mencionan algo a Karen o Kate juro que te coceré los labios – la amenace, ella se dejo de reír dos segundos y luego estallo en risas de nuevo. Deje caer mi cabeza en el escritorio, se calmo unos segundos después.

- No diré nada, solo falta que tu puedas fingirlo – comento ahora sin reírse.

- Sera como siempre, es mi amigo y nada más…

- Aja – dijo girando su silla. Iba a reclamarle pero mi blackberry comenzó a sonar desde las profundidades de mi bolsa con un tono de paramore, sabía que era Karen.

Cuando lo encontré lo pegue a mi oreja y conteste – Hola Williams – dije riéndome.

- Hola querida – escuche de fondo la radio, estaba en su auto.

- ¿Qué tal Bolton?

- Una pesadilla, esta gente no sabe como decidirse, por suerte me tienen a mí y voy camino al estudio… ¿Vamos a comer? – hablo tranquila mi mejor amiga con su dulce voz y su leve acento ingles mezclado con canadiense.

- Claro, me encantaría chica, ¿en dónde te veo? – pregunte.

- Hm, ¿_The Park Terrace?_ – pregunto.

- De acuerdo te veo a las 4 ahí… - acepte y me despedí de mi mejor amiga.

- ¿Comida con Karen? – pregunto Chris desde su escritorio.

- Asi es, almuerzo contigo y no se con quien cenare… odio estar sola en casa.

- Ve a casa de Tom, el te puede hacer la cena – dijo levantando las cejas haciendo una mirada sospechosa.

- Chris – pronuncie su nombre irritada.

- Ya, ya lo siento – dijo riéndose.

Unos cuarenta y cinco minutos después Tom y Danny regresaron al estudio dándonos la oportunidad de salir a mí y a Chris.

Fuimos a un restaurante cercano y nos sentamos en una mesa cerca de la ventana. Observamos el menú y charlamos un rato.

- Y, ¿vas a dar el paso con Danny? – pregunto repentinamente, rodee los ojos mientas leía el menú. – El paso; dejar de actuar como amiga.

- Cristy, no creo que se buena idea dar "el paso" con alguien a quien no le gustas.

- Dios, no te hagas la ciega, ¿haz notado como te mira? , casi babea – me comencé a reír, yo era la que casi babeaba.

- ¿Esa no era yo? – pregunte.

- Ambos, vamos no pierdas la oportunidad de salir con alguien TAN GUAPO como Danny.

- Pero, eso es lo que me hace dudar… es Danny, eh escuchado conversaciones de los chicos sobre sus "triunfos" no se… a veces suena como un _manwhore (mujeriego) – _revele antes de darle un sorbo a mi limonada.

- En eso tienes razón, pero bueno solo no lo tomes enserio y listo.

- Consideremos que sería mi primer novio, no puedo "no tomarlo enserio" – abrí mis ojos intentando hacerla entender el punto.

- ¿Nunca te rendirás? Llámame en un mes cuando lo hayas besado – dijo orgullosa.

- Dios mío, no voy a besar a Danny, no podría verlo a la cara de nuevo – sentí un montón de mariposas revolotear por mi estomago.

Regresamos al estudio, reprograme mi salida con Karen hasta las 6:00 que saliera del trabajo para terminar el papeleo, se paso rápido con Tom y Danny merodeando en el escritorio mientras trabajaba. Me quede con Tom cerrando, me despedí de él y le avise que tal vez recibía visitas esta noche, prácticamente me acompaño a mi auto porque estaba junto al suyo, me dio un beso en la mejilla y me guiño un ojo antes de subir a su auto, cuando lo arrevaze le saque la lengua. Aunque lleguemos al mismo tiempo a nuestras casas. Corrí para cambiarme, lance mi ropa por todas partes, no iríamos al mismo lugar iríamos a un restaurant nuevo que quería conocer, asi que intente arreglarme un poco más.

Me puse unos skinny oscuros, una blusa blanca con un top más largo arriba, unos tacones. Recogí mi cabello alisado en una cola de caballo alta, me maquille un poco más oscuro los ojos y estaba lista, por ultimo me puse mi perfume favorito, tome mi abrigo y bolso.

**Tinyurl .com/outfitmegan**

Revise mi reflejo en el espejo, mire el reloj y si no salía ya llegaría tarde. Cosa que odiaba, baje corriendo hasta salir de la casa, salte al asiento del conductor y conduje al restaurante. Había muchos carros, pero por suerte tenían vallet parking, lo deje y me encontré con mi mejor amiga en la entrada.

Luciendo una blusa interior, unos skinnys negros y unos preciosos tacones color turquesa, igual que su bolso Chanel y accesorios. Sonrio al verme y nos abrazamos como si no nos hubiéramos visto en años.

- Dios mío, aliméntate mujer estas muy delgada – me regaño.

- A eso vine – dije riéndome, ya teníamos mesa reservada asi que entramos y conversamos mientras nos atendían.

-Y, ¿de qué me perdí hoy? – pregunto antes de probar su limonada de fresa.

- Ow, Chris me torturo todo el día…

- ¿Con que? – pude ver curiosidad en sus ojos.

- Dice que me gusta alguien, que debo dar "el paso" pero no creo que sea necesario… solo dije que me parecía atractivo.

- Danny – dijo sin dudarlo dos segados, quise hundir mi cabeza en la bebida.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Sexto sentido, aparte… lo tienes prácticamente escrito en tu rostro – nos reímos.

- Danny es guapo pero nada más – dije firme.

- Hmm… - pensó unos segundos. – Cambiando de tema, la próxima semana habrá una fiesta, los chicos están invitados… ¿quieres venir?

- Claro, suena increíble – dije emocionada.

- Odio que sea de gala, pero asi es la vida de los famosos – sabia que en verdad no le fastidiaba. – Igual alguien te invita…

- ¡TU TAMBIEN!- dije un poco alto, haciendo que todo el restaurante me mirara.

- Solo bromeo, aparte es una simple fiesta.

Pedimos nuestra cena, nos quedamos en el restaurante hasta las nueve, cuando nuestros traseros se entumieron y estábamos satisfechas nos despedimos, nos veríamos mañana que por suerte era viernes.

Maneje sola hasta mi casa, cantando una canción de girls aloud que salió en el radio. Estacione el auto afuera, no tenía ganas de guardarlo, ya que en unas cuantas horas lo volvería a usar. Vi las luces de la casa de Tom encendidas asi que decidí ir a saludarlo un rato. Camine por la acera hasta la casa de mi amigo, subí las escaleras y timbre. Un sonido melódico se escucho por toda la casa.

Tom no tardo en recibirme con una sonrisa, usando la misma pijama que traía puesta el dia que lo conos.

- No me dijiste que iríamos a cenar – dijo riéndose. – Hubiera usado algo más formal - Me dejo pasar cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

- ¿Estabas dormido? – pregunte apenada.

- No, estaba jugando Xbox – respondió mientras íbamos a su sala.

- ¡Genial! – no pude esconder mi entusiasmo, amaba los video juegos pero prácticamente nadie sabía.

- ¿Quieres jugar? – dijo levantando una ceja.

- Depende, que estas jugando…

- Practico guitar Hero.

- Prepárate para perder – me entrego una guitarra y ambos nos pusimos frente a la enorme pantalla, lo deje escoger la canción.

El juego comenzó, estaba en nivel fácil pero después de veinte minutos rete a Tom a jugar en el nivel de experto, supongo que el orgullo hablo por él y acepto. Los primeros 10 segundos de la canción toco bien, pero después lo aplaste totalmente.

- Mejor quédate con las verdaderas Tom – me burle poniendo la guitarra en el suelo.

- Me distraías con tus gritos – se defendió pobremente.

- Claro Fletcher claro – dije sentándome en su gran sofá. – Suena extraño, pero tengo la misma pijama versión "back to the future"

- ¿Enserio? No sabía que te gustaba la trilogía – dijo sorprendido mientras se sentaba conmigo.

- Es un secreto, en el interior soy todo un niño ñoño – dije riéndome.

- Nunca lo sospeche, tendría que hacerte unas cuantas preguntas de ñoño a ñoña.

- Prueba para que veas…

_M__ay seem cliche  
for me to wanna say that you're not alone  
and you can call me uncool  
but it's a simple fact i got your back_

_  
'Cause we're one and the same  
We're anything but ordinary  
One and the same  
i think we're almost legendary.  
You and me the perfect team  
chasing down the dream_


	11. Capitulo 11: Aceptacion

**Espero que les guste, no olviden dejar sus reviews! :):)**

**lo puse largo... haha no se por que, pero lo puse largo! :)**

**Youtube**** .com/watch?v=0jDZ3o_zTiU**

**Hey Stephen - Taylor Swift **

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo once: Aceptacion**

- Una sencilla, ¿Quiénes matan al Doc Emmet en la primera película?

- Los terroristas en el estacionamiento.

- ¿En qué año salió?

- 1985 en América.

- ¿Quién actuaba de Marty McFly?

- Michel J Fox…

- ¿Qué canción toca Marty en el baile?

- Tom, ¡que fáciles!… Johnny B good, Mark Campbell.

- Demonios…

Siguió con su interrogatorio por unos quince minutos hasta que se le acabaron las preguntas de Star Wars, Star Trek y Back to the future.

- Eres mi nueva idola, te respetare de hoy en adelante… jamás te imagine sabiendo todo esto.

- Soy impredecible – dije sonriendo.

- Vaya que lo eres – murmuro.

Seguimos hablando sobre cosas de ciencia ficción, me conto la historia del grupo que nunca había escuchado completa. Terminamos sacando nuestros propios trapitos al sol.

- Entonces, me harte de que me molestaran sobre mi peso asi que comencé a comer menos y a ejercitarme – me conto mientras mirábamos viejas fotos en su laptop.

- Te veías tierno con más cachetes, me dan ganas de abrazarte en esa foto – dije señalando el monitor.

- ¿Ahora me veo mal? – pregunto con dolor en la voz, lo mire y estaba haciendo la cara más tierna del mundo. ¿Cómo era posible que pensara si quiera ser feo?

- Claro que no Tom, ¿estas demente acaso? – dije riéndome, el seguía serio.

- Soy un monstro, un monstro horrible – comenzó a dramatizar, sabía que ahora bromeaba.

- Basta reina del drama – dije intentando quitarle las manos de la cara. No pude quitárselas con mi poca fuerza, pero siempre había otra posibilidad.

Ataque con mis dedos su estomago haciéndolo reír muy fuerte, un ataque de risa para ser honesta. No sé como rayos me detuvo y me cargo en uno de sus hombros. No me sentía incomoda junto a Tom, era como… mi mejor amigo supongo, desde hoy.

Me puso de nuevo en el sillón, tomando mis pies que estaban descubiertos ya que me había quitado los zapatos. Me hizo cosquillas en los pies hasta que comencé a llorar de la risa. Cuando al fin nos cansamos de pelear nos tiramos en la suave alfombra.

- Te odio – dijo Tom casi sin aliento. Era hora de contra atacar

Le di la espalda y me cubrí el rostro con las manos, Tom inmediatamente lo noto y puso la mano sobre mi hombro.

- No, no Meg era broma… - me dijo, no le conteste. – Vamos sabes que bromeaba, eres como mi mejor amiga, ¿suena mejor amiga espacial? – No pude contenerme y solté una carcajada.

- Sabia que caerías, no lo decía enserio… hace mucho que no me reía tanto – se dejo caer de nuevo junto a mí, yo volví a mi antigua posición en la cual veía su costado.

- Mejor amigo espacial – dije riéndome.

- No se me ocurrió otra cosa para hacerte reír.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento, hasta que se me ocurrió preguntarle algo.

- Tom, ¿Qué piensas de Danny? – le sorprendió la pregunta y me miro suspicaz.

- ¿Danny, Danny Jones? – levanto una ceja.

- Si Danny

- Bueno, es la persona más agradable del mundo, no conozco a nadie que le desagrade, el chico tiene un gran corazón, aun que a veces no sabe cuando callarse y bueno tiene tendencia a seguir sus instintos… y por eso suele cometer muchos errores, pero es mi mejor amigo, como Doug y Harry… ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Pensé en una mentira rápido – Solo curiosidad, por que los vi esta mañana y no se.

- Claro Meg – se rio de mi pésima actuación mientras se ponía de pie, cuando se incorporo extendió sus brazos hacia mí. Tome sus manos y con un ligero estirón me tenia de pie.

- Detesto que mis padres me dejen sola, me siento huérfana – dije cuando la idea de volver a casa apareció.

- No eres huérfana, yo te adopto – dijo acercándome a él, en un abrazo.

- Creo que es mejor que me vaya, ¿te veo mañana temprano? – dije cuando me soltó.

- Claro, para que escuches al aburrido Tom tocar toda la mañana – dijo despeinándome.

- Lamento eso – dije riéndome.

- No hay problema – me acompaño hasta mi casa y nos despedimos de nuevo con un beso en la mejilla.

Tom era increíble, no imagine nunca crear un lazo asi con él. Fui a mi habitación sonriente, me cambie de ropa y me lance en la cama al poco tiempo de estar acomodada me quede profundamente dormida.

Descanse toda la noche, para que mi alarma a las 6:00 am me despertara, la apague dos veces hasta que decidí que era hora de levantarme para no llegar tarde. Me arrastre a la regadera, me desvestí y entre en el agua tibia que me hizo despertar, lave mi pelo con mi shampoo favorito y me enjuague. Sali de la ducha envuelta en una toalla y fui a buscar mi ropa de hoy.

**tinyurl**** .com/officeoutfit**

Me puse medias, un vestido, botas, un abrigo y una cálida bufanda. Guarde todo en mi bolso y me "peine". Solo me semi recogí el cabello, lave mis dientes y Sali de la casa comiéndome una barrita integral, por suerte habría café en la oficina.

Maneje con el usual trafico londinense, ya estaba acostumbrada, eran las 7:00 y todos estaban dejando a sus hijos en la escuela o en el trabajo. Al llegar a la oficina saque mis llaves del bolso ya que hoy era mi turno de abrir, al acercarme a la puerta la empuje para darme cuenta que ya estaba abierta, entre preocupada al estudio y no vi a nadie.

Revise toda el área de oficinas, y después fui al estudio de los chicos, abrí la puerta y vi a Danny de espaldas con audífonos y tocando la guitarra. Me quede un rato mirándolo, se me hizo inevitable, casi imposible fue como si mis piernas se dejaran de mover.

El giro en la silla y se sorprendió al verme, se quito los audífonos y saludo.

- Meg, ¿hace cuanto llegaste? – pregunto.

- Diez minutos, lo mismo pregunto yo… ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

- No podía dormir, asi que a las 3 de la mañana vine y aquí sigo…

- Se puede saber ¿porque?

- Tal vez en otro momento – dijo riéndose, en ese instante Tom entro al estudio con su café, mirando a todas partes.

- ¿Interrumpo algo?

- No, para nada Tom, iré por un café – dije saliendo del estudio dejándolos solos.

El resto del dia paso tranquilo, las platicas de siempre con las chicas y claro cuando se fueron tener que esperar a los chicos porque me tocaba cerrar, Dougie fue el primero en salir, luego Harry, Tom.

Danny fue el último, se detuvo en mi escritorio y lo mire.

- ¿Qué sucede Dan? – le pregunte sonriendo, tenía un rostro de moribundo, no había dormido ni comido en horas.

- ¿Tienes mucho trabajo?

- No, ya termine, ¿necesitas algo?

- Eh, me preguntaba si me acompañabas a cenar… - un ligero color rosado apareció en sus mejillas y puedo apostar que en las mías.

- Claro –termine de guardar los estados de cuenta y unos recibos en mi portafolio y me puse mi abrigo.

- Excelente – me regalo una sonrisa de millón de dólares, que por más cansado que estuviera se veía hermoso.

Rodee el escritorio y apague las luces, Danny me acompaño hasta la salida recargando su mano en mi espalda. Cerramos con llave y nos despedimos del guardia.

- Dan, pero veníamos en dos autos… - dije yo.

- De hecho no, en la noche vine en taxi – me corrigió apenado.

- Entonces vamos en el mío – dicho eso fuimos hasta mi auto, Dan abrió la puerta del piloto dejándome conducir y luego fue al otro lado.

- ¿A dónde quieres ir? – le pregunte cuando se sentó, mientras yo salía en reversa.

- Hay un nuevo restaurante en soho, No. 20 o algo asi, podemos ir ahí – me regalo una sonrisa, Sali rumbo al restaurante que estaba a unos 25 minutos del estudio.

Bajamos al restaurante que estaba lleno, pero al ver que era Danny le consiguieron la mejor mesa que estaba alejada de todas las demás.

- Les separamos la mesa, para que su novia y usted tengan más privacidad de los ojos curiosos – explico el gerente, sentí el calor subir a mi rostro, puedo apostar que estaba roja como tomate.

- Gracias – fue lo único que contesto Danny, sin negar o aceptar lo que había dicho el hombre que se alejo dejándonos los menús. - ¿Quieres algo de tomar _novia_? – dijo con un tono de burla, rodee mis ojos.

Pedí un refresco light, claro que me haría retener agua y Danny su típica cerveza, mientras la traían esperamos hablando.

- ¿Ya puedo saber porque estabas en el estudio? – pregunte, Danny me miro fastidiado.

- De acuerdo, no podía dormir… estuve pensando mucho en alguien, la idea de una canción vino a mí y fui al estudio.

- ¿En quién? – insistí, no pude evitar que el monstro verde de los celos me poseyera.

- Alguien – fue lo único que dijo, me guiño un ojo y cuando le iba a preguntar de nuevo llegaron las ordenes, yo y mi mala suerte.

- Vas a tener que decirme en algún momento…

- Lo averiguaras en algún momento – dijo riéndose. Lo fulmine con la mirada pero aun asi no dejo de reír. ¿Qué le iba hacer? Asi es Danny.

Me mantuvo toda la cena entretenida, mi cerebro seguía captando "insinuaciones" o era una loca que alucinaba eso.

Danny pago la cuenta y nos levantamos de la mesa, puso su mano en mi espalda de nuevo y me hizo tambalear.

Nos encontramos con el gerente en la entrada, Danny se detuvo para agradecer.

- Muchas gracias por conseguirme la mesa, se que fue algo tarde e improvisto – dijo Danny.

- No hay problema Señor Jones, estamos a sus órdenes y las de su novia – me miro dándome una sonrisa, sentí mi cara ponerse caliente.

- Gracias de nuevo – repitió Dan asintiendo con la cabeza, me tomo de la mano y salimos del restaurante. Un montón de reporteros salieron de la nada, pensé que nos iban aplastar a mí y a Danny, pero fueron hacia el restaurante.

- Ha, que extraño – dije subiendo a la camioneta.

- No los entiendo – se rio mientras yo salía del estacionamiento.

El camino no fue callado pero en el ambiente se sentía esa tensión, ¿era yo que estaba completamente apenada después de ser llamada su novia? O el…

Llegamos a mi casa, ambos bajamos de la camioneta y nos quedamos parados uno frente al otro, sus enormes ojos azules brillaban y brillaban con la escasa luz de la noche, el color azul parecía ser fluorescente y brillar en la oscuridad, simplemente quitaban el aliento.

- Eh, supongo que te veo después – comente sin saber cómo despedirme.

- Claro, mañana es sábado… podemos hacer algo, no sé.

- Si, si… suena bien – dije mirando hacia la calle, el tomo mi mano mi corazón se detuvo y lo mire sorprendida.

Estiro de ella para rodearme con sus brazos, lo abrace igual, sin querer separarme un segundo de él. Me ponía tan nerviosa al estar con Danny, sus insinuaciones me estaban volviendo loca.

- Hasta mañana Megs – dijo cuando nos separamos, me beso la mejilla.

- Adiós Dan – deje caer los brazos de su espalda.

Lo mire caminar hasta su casa, completamente hipnotizada… había caído en la maldición de Danny, por fin lo había aceptado. Después de la fase uno: negación, la fase dos: el enojo, había llegado a la fase tres… la aceptación.

Ya me habían advertido que tuviera cuidado, no estoy segura si solo era un_ "enamoramiento repentino" (crush),_ verdaderos sentimientos o que su perfecta belleza me confundían… vaya que lo hacía.

_Hey Stephen, I know looks can be deceiving  
But I know I saw a light in you  
And as we walked we were talking  
I didn't say half the things I wanted to  
Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window  
I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold  
Hey Stephen, boy you might have me believing  
I don't always have to be alone_


	12. Capitulo 12: Verdaderas amigas

**PERDON:'( el atraso! pero intentare postear dos capitulos hoy para recompensarlas!!**

**espero que les guste, dejen review y recomiendeen!**

**las quiero(:**

**youtube .com/watch?v=v92GNWkUbfk**

**McFly - You've got a friend**

**Capitulo doce: Verdaderas amigas.**

Me lave el rostro y fui a la cama, me puse cómoda entre las colchas y me deje llevar por el sueño. Me arrastro a un mundo perfecto y maravilloso, no quería regresar.

Al abrir los ojos el sonido de la lluvia no me dejo volver a dormir, me levante de la cama resignada a no volver a mis dulces sueños, era temprano por desgracia; las ocho y yo tenía planeado levantarme a las 10. Me quede sentada en el sofá perdida mirando la lluvia hasta que el ringtone de Kate inundo la habitación, conteste rápidamente.

- Alo Katie-pu – la salude con el apodo que detesta.

- Ugh Megan, es muy temprano para eso – me reclamo.

- No lo resistí, ¿Qué sucede?

- No mucho, la lluvia me levanto… ¿y tu? – me reí ante la coincidencia.

- Lo mismo, justo en el dia libre – rodee los ojos.

-¿Qué hiciste ayer? – pregunto curiosa.

- Nada, ¿Porque? – me extraño su interés.

- Bueno, era viernes me dio curiosidad… sin olvidar que hay una notica que dio una fuente confiable sobre Danny y tu, ayer yendo a cenar.

- Sabia que el gerente no era de confianza, y asumió que éramos novios –

- El tipo quería quince minutos de fama, pero me intriga saber… ¿Te gusta Danny?- pregunto.

- Oh no, esta conversación de nuevo no – dije recordando otras pláticas con ella como la de Chris y Karen.

- Se que ya lo hemos hablado, pero se sincera…

- Creo que si me gusta Dan- acepte riéndome.

- Eso no tiene nada de malo, es solo que… eh escuchado tantas historias sobre chicas a las quienes Danny les rompió el corazón… y no quiero que seas una de ellas, lo conocemos… no se le puede tomar enserio, es como el clima nunca sabes que esperar – me dio un sermón, pero sabía que era verdad.

-Me gusto la comparación con el clima, si se que Dan es… una especie de "mujeriego" pero tal vez conmigo sea diferente, porque empezamos como amigos, eso le debe de importar… - mantuve mis ilusiones.

- Solo… no te confíes – me advirtió de nuevo.

- Lo tendré en mente Kate…

Hablamos un rato más, hasta que mi hambre no me dejo, asi que me despedí y baje a desayunar, me prepare un cereal y lo disfrute en la compañía de mi gran amiga; soledad. No sé porque me quejo si ya estoy acostumbrada.

Suspire mientras le daba la ultima enjuagada al plato, lo deje secando y subí a mi habitación, con mi amiga pisándome los pies.

Mi blackberry vibro, por un segundo desee que se escuchara _"blood, sweat and tears"_ pero violines de paramore dando entrada a Missery buissnes me lo negó.

Conteste decepcionada, pero feliz de hablar con ella.

- Hola Meg, ¿o debería llamarte Jone's girl? – me saludo y molesto.

- No, Meg me gusta gracias… ¿Qué pasa Karen?

- Nada, solo te quería contar que estoy organizando la mejor fiesta del año… ¡y están invitadas! Ósea tienen dos eventos a los que ir aun… pero esta será una fiesta de celebridades masiva, será tema blanco y negro.

- Suena increíble, gracias por la invitación.

- ¿Tienes pareja para el baile de la próxima semana? – pregunto curiosa.

- No aun no, si no consigo una no iré.

- Vamos, si nadie te invita… invita tu a alguien.

- Suena mejor que quedarme aquí, hable con mi mamá… ellos están muy cómodos en Paris.

- Lo siento, puedes venir hoy a mi casa si te sientes sola, o podemos ir a buscar vestidos… o ambas.

- Suena genial, ¿puedo dormir ahí? Esta casa es tétrica en las noches

- Por supuesto, encantada de tenerte aquí… ¿vienes a que hora?

- A las cuatro – conteste.

- Te veo después, cuídate Meg…

- Igual Karen…

Colgué el teléfono y me levante para arreglarme.

Me duche a máxima velocidad, enrolladla en una toalla busque mi ropa y casi me caigo mientras me ponía el pantalón, lo abroche por fin y luego me metí en una blusa blanca que cubrí con un suéter. Unos flats blancos y un abrigo grueso para terminar. Me recogí el cabello rápidamente, rocié un poco de perfume y corrí por mi bolso. Con todo adentro estaba lista para salir a casa de mi amiga.

Maneje hasta la casa de Karen que quedaba a uno 15 minutos de la mía, por desgracia. No había tráfico asi que no me tarde más de lo que debía en llegar a mi destino. Su casa era grande de color blanco con estilo moderno que destacaba entre todas las tradicionales, ya vivía sola, desde que había empezado a trabajar en super records sus padres le regalaron una casa.

Baje del auto y fui hasta la entrada, toque la puerta un par de veces. Unos minutos después me atendió luciendo una blusa de Paramore, unos jeans rotos, botas de piso y una chaqueta de cuero. Asi lucia siempre que no íbamos al trabajo, era su look relajado.

- ¡Compras! – grito emocionada, me tomo del brazo y fuimos hasta mi auto de nuevo, ella subió en el asiento del copiloto y yo en el del conductor…

You just call out my name  
And you know where ever I am  
I'll come running yeah to see you again  
Winter, Spring, Summer or Fall  
All you gotta do is call  
And I'll be there, yeah yeah yeah  
You've got a friend


	13. Capitulo 13: ¿Te encontre?

**A petición de Marce subo otro capitulo(: hahah I love you sweetie, by the way!!**

**(: espero que les guste!**

**.com/watch?v=d1BgYTZ4Mxc**

**Iron and wine – Flightless bird american mouth.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo trece: ¿Te encontré?**

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que Karen y yo habíamos ido de compras y no, aun no tenia pareja. Es horrible tener tu vestido y zapatos pero no tener con quien ir, oh eso era deprimente. Karen tenía cita, ¡¡a Kate la había invitado Dougie!! Y Chris iría con el tal Nick… solo quedaba yo sin pareja. Era humillante.

Revise unos cheques que acababan de llegar y los acomode para después mandar a cobrarlos cuando sentí la presencia de alguien cerca, levante el rostro y vi a Danny parado frente a mi escritorio con una sonrisa.

- Hola Dan – dije sin prestarle mucha atención.

- Hola Meg, estaba pensando… ¿sabes de la fiesta de este viernes? – dijo rascándose la nuca.

- Si, Karen la está organizando…

- Estaba pensando si tal vez quieras ir conmigo, ya sabes… como es de parejas y eso.

- ¿Hablas enserio? – dije sorprendida.

- Si, pero si no quieres ir no te preocupes lo entiendo.

- No, no para nada, me encantaría ir contigo – soné demasiado emocionada y él lo noto.

- Genial, estaba preocupado pensé que tendrías pareja, lamento haberte invitado tan tarde, solo faltan dos días.

- No hay problema Dan – le regale una sonrisa, luego la voz de Tom lo llamo desde el estudio y se despidió.

Termine mi trabajo y me despedí de los chicos, estoy segura que fui hasta mi coche brincoteando, estaba feliz, tenía una pareja para la fiesta y era justo quien yo quería.

El viernes llego muy rápido, por la mañana Karen y yo estuvimos recorriendo toda la ciudad para conseguir unos espejos que hacían falta, los dejamos en el salón para que los acomodaran y partimos al salón de belleza. Entre Manicuras y pedicuras, maquillaje y masajes en el cráneo casi me quedo dormida, pero termino después de tres horas y tuvimos que ir a mi casa por nuestros vestidos.

Megan: tinyurl. com**/megandress**

Después de vestirnos y estar perfectas salimos de la casa donde un auto nos esperaba con Kate y Chris afuera.

Justo cuando iba a subir al carro, Dan salía de su casa y me miro.

- ¿Vienes con migo? – grito desde el otro lado de la calle.

- Supongo – me despedí de las chicas que estaban un poco celosas y cruce la calle hasta llegar con Danny.

- Vaya, Meg… luces hermosa – dijo haciéndome sonrojar. – No me equivoque al invitarte.

- Gracias Dan, tampoco te ves mal.

- ¿Fue ese un cumplido? – pregunto riendose.

- Vamos, como si no lo supieras Jones – lo golpee levemente en el hombro.

Subí a la camioneta con Danny y el manejo hasta el lugar, estaba bastante lejos. Cuando llegamos Dan se formo atrás de una larga fila de vehículos, unos cinco minutos después de esperar llegamos al vallet parking, Dan entrego las llaves y caminamos hacia la fiesta.

- Me permite su brazo señorita- pregunto Dan, esta iba a ser una noche interesante.

- Claro Jones – entre cruce nuestros brazos y entramos a la fiesta. Todos estaban de gala y serios. Nos llevaron hasta la mesa donde estaban mis amigas y el resto de la banda, Harry venia con Izzy, pero Tom venia solo.

-¿No traes pareja? – pregunte cuando me sentaba.

- No, solo vine por Karen… no tenia animo de fiestas – dijo serio. Torcí la boca y regrese mi atención con Danny.

La fiesta era algo… aburrida, llena de viejos amargados. Definitivamente no era el estilo de ninguno de nosotros, después de estar una hora sentados Danny me saco a bailar canciones lentas.

- Perdón si te llego a pisar- advertí mientras me acomodaba para bailar.

- No hay problema – su sonrisa me relajo, me di cuenta que mi corazón palpitaba más rápido que el de un colibrí.

Karen había conseguido una de sus últimas obsesiones, ella amaba twilight. Mas los libros pero no le desagradaba la película, trajo a la banda "iron and wine" para tocar en la fiesta.

Reconocí de inmediato cuando comenzaron a tocar una nueva melodía, si mi corazón ya estaba a su máximo, cuando Danny puso su mano en mi cintura definitivamente exploto. Comencé a mover mis pies al ritmo del compas, la voz del vocalista lleno el lugar mientras yo me derretía en las manos de Danny.

Cante la letra de la canción en murmullo. Sentía la respiración de mi amigo cerca en mi oído, mis brazos rodeaban su cuello acortando la distancia entre nosotros.

Levante la vista y me encontré con esos ojos azules que quitaban el aliento, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, como si disfrutara torturarme. No dijo nada solo recargo su mejilla contra la mía, por un momento pensé que iba a gritar, pero mordí mi lengua para no hacer nada.

Nos mecimos durante toda la canción, acomode mi cabeza en su hombro mientras la nueva melodía surgía. No era de la banda, habían comenzado a poner pistas, mi piel se erizo al escuchar un éxito de _The Police, every breath you take._

.com/watch?v=DDtYPTPtao4

Danny comenzó a susurrar la letra, su aliento iba directo a mi oído. Estaba torturándome injustamente pero no podía hacer nada. ¿O sí?

Con una de las manos comencé a acariciar su nuca, supe que dio resultado cuando tembló un poco ante el tacto.

Había caído en la red Jones después de intentar evitarlo por un tiempo, pero algo en el no me dejaba resistirme, solo esperaba no arrepentirme por dejarme llevar. No quería ser la típica chica lastimada por Danny.

Lo mire a los ojos, por unos segundos pensé en besarlo. Era demasiado arriesgado, estábamos rodeados de conocidos y definitivamente no era buena idea. Aparte, no iba a dejar que mi primer beso fuera algo forzado, extraño e incomodo.

Cuando nos cansamos de bailar regresamos a la mesa donde Tom estaba sentado con Harry. Danny fue por una bebida asi que me quede con los dos muchachos.

- Astuta… - dijo Harry dándome una mirada sospechosa.

- ¿Por que? – me hice la indiferente.

- Te vimos bailar con Jones – levanto las cejas mientras Tom se reía incómodamente.

- Cállate Harry – Sentí una mano sobre mi hombro, me preocupo que Danny hubiera escuchado algo.

- ¿Qué decías Harry? – pregunto Danny, yo lo mire asesinamente.

- Nada, de cómo Dougie y Kate están bailando, ya sabes…. – me miro riendose.

- Claro Judd – contesto Danny al sentarse, mirándonos a todos de manera sospechosa.

La fiesta termino a las dos de la mañana, la mayoría de los invitados eran adultos aburridos asi que tuvimos que regresar temprano, no podíamos quedarnos afuera del lugar.

Danny me llevo de regreso a mi casa, muy caballerosamente abrió mi puerta y baje de su lujosa camioneta, cerró la puerta y ambos nos quedamos uno frente al otro sin hablar.

- Fue divertido – hable cuando por fin se encontraron nuestras miradas.

- Si, la pase increíble… gracias por acompañarme.

- De nada – la distancia entre nosotros comenzó a acortarse, hasta que sentí su aliento mentolado en mi rostro. Comencé a cerrar mis ojos para al fin besarlo, el chirrido de unas llantas me asusto y me aleje. Eran Doug y Harry bajando de un auto, maldije para mis adentros. – Te veo el lunes Dan – Le di un beso en la mejilla y camine hasta la puerta, me despedí de nuevo con la mano y después entre. Al cerrar la puerta deje salir un suspiro.

- Demonios – susurre antes de subir a mi habitación. Me puse mi cómoda pijama que había dejado lista, me deshice del maquillaje y los incaibles en mi cabello para poder dormir plácidamente en mi cama…

Trágicamente, el lunes llego pronto y aun que no quisiera tenía que enfrentar a Danny, bueno no enfrentar. Es solo que me sería difícil mirarlo a los ojos después de casi besarlo.

Baje de mi auto después de estar sentada ahí por diez minutos, el auto de Tom y Danny estaban en el estacionamiento, asi que no sería tan malo porque con Tom ahí podríamos evitar el tema.

Entre al desierto recibidor y me encamine hasta mi escritorio, me senté en mi gran silla y me quite el abrigo. Acomode todas mis cosas, encendí mi computadora y escuche la puerta del estudio abrirse. Cerré los ojos deseando que fuera Tom, el cielo estaba de mi lado cuando escuche la voz del rubio.

- ¡Hola Meg! – abrí mis ojos y lo vi caminando desde el pasillo.

- Hola Tom, feliz lunes – lo salude.

- Detesto los lunes, pero amo mi trabajo – dijo sonriente.

- Porque yo hago su trabajo sucio – se rio y rodo los ojos.

- Unas cuentas no hacen nada.

- Prácticamente hago el trabajo de Fletch, y lo sabes Tom – lo rete con la mirada.

- Eres como nuestra "amigager" – rodé mis ojos y me reí de sus tonterías.

Parecía que mi amistad con Tom solo podía crecer, y eso era increíble. Jamás pensé que algo saldría mal…


	14. Capitulo 14: Nada puede salir mal

**(: Perdon si subo más a esta que la de rob, pero en la otra no tengo los capítulos, por eso(:**

**Espero que les guste y dejen reviews!!**

**youtube .com/watch?v=TzFsiDteIiQ**

**How to touch a girl – JoJo**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo catorce: Nada puede salir mal**

Trabajar con los chicos definitivamente era algo divertido, pero no era exactamente a lo que me quería dedicar el resto de mi vida, no había estudiado por nada. Claro que una parte mía siempre querría estar pegada con los números, las cuentas y bueno… los bancos.

Mi pasión era escribir y el diseño. Extraña combinación pero al final salían cosas buenas de ellas. A veces hacia de vestuarista con los chicos antes de una entrevista y ellos se ahorraban "vergüenzas" con desconocidos… ¿o debería decir desconocidas?

Karen no dejaba de hablar de la gran fiesta, y yo por otro lado estaba nerviosa, habían pasado cuatro días desde el incidente del "casi beso" y yo aun no podía ver a Danny a la cara, aun que claro está el seguía coqueteando conmigo, yo me quería hundir en un pozo, el no hacia el ignorarlo más fácil. Su cuerpo era el metal y mis ojos el imán.

Era martes en la tarde, estaba con mis tres compañeras de trabajo favoritas en la oficina principal, cada una en su computadora cuando alguien camino por el pasillo y llego al recibidor, donde estaba la oficina. Despegue mis ojos del monitor y vi a Danny parado ahí, prácticamente me derretí como un hielo en el sol.

- Hola chicas- saludo mientras se acercaba.

- Hola Dan – saludaron mis amigas en coro, yo no dije nada. Ellas volvieron a lo suyo y Danny se detuvo frente de mi escritorio.

- Hola Meg.

- Hola Dan – le sonreí, por primera vez en varios días pude verlo a los ojos. ¡Y vaya que ojos!

- Eh, ¿quieres ir a comer? – pregunto sin pena alguna.

- Claro, enseguida voy – mire a mis amigas que estaban muy interesadas escuchando y mirando disimuladamente.

Tome mi abrigo y salí con Dan del edificio, puse mis manos en los bolsillos y camine a su costado.

- ¿Te parece caminar? – pregunto.

- Suena bien, me hace falta algo de ejercicio – dije riéndome.

- y ¿Qué tal va todo? – pregunto repentinamente.

- Bien, si te refieres a mi vida de lombriz en mi casa vacía, esa es otra historia – se rio de mi comentario.

- Bueno, yo no hubiera pensado en lo de lombriz, pero ahora que lo pienso… suena bien – lo empuje herida por su comentario. – Megan, sabes que bromeo – me abrazo por la espalda, me convertí en pudin en sus manos.

Llegamos al restaurante, donde nos dieron mesa rápidamente. Nos sentamos en una mesa con sillones uno frente al otro y nos entregaron los menús.

- Karen no deja de hablar de la fiesta- comento.

- Esta muy emocionada, bueno se emociona con todas.

- No sé porque presiento que será increíble – me guiño un ojo y mi corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente.

- Eso espero – le regale una sonrisa sin poder evitar mostrar mi alegría ante su comentario.

Durante el mes de espera para la fiesta, no vi a Tom tan seguido como lo hacía, estuve pasando más tiempo con Danny, mis amigas y mi fiel laptop que me esperaba para que escribiera en ella. Me sentí mal por dejar a mi mejor amigo fuera, pero ya lo repondría… si es que nada pasaba con Danny. ¿Acabo de pensar eso enserio? Me estoy volviendo loca.

Mis padres no habían vuelto de Paris, habían encontrado una bella casa cerca de un viñedo y estaban de vacaciones, asi que yo me estaba haciendo cargo de varias cosas en el banco, las cuales ellos no podían manejar a larga distancia.

Un dia antes de la fiesta Sali con Karen, Kate y Chris a comprar los vestidos. Eso lo decidimos ya que queríamos que fueran lo más espontáneos posibles. Solo esperaba que tuviéramos la suerte de nuestro lado y encontráramos buenos vestidos blancos o negros.

Pase por Karen y fuimos hasta _Covent Garden, _uno de los mejores lugares para ir de compras en Londres, Kate y Chris nos esperaban en la entrada con cafés venti del Starbucks, entramos al edificio lleno de tiendas y gente.

- ¡Quiero entrar ahí! – chillo Kate antes de jalarnos a todas hasta la tienda.

Al estar adentro, comenzamos a buscar vestidos. La chicas tuvieron suerte y encontraron cosas que probarse pero ningún solo vestido negro me gustaba.

Me senté en un sofá resignada a quedarme sin nada.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Kate acercándose.

- Ningún vestido negro me convence, ninguno que no hayan elegido ustedes.

- ¿Quién dijo que tenía que ser negro? – dijo Chris incorporándose a la conversación.

- Porque es negro o…blanco.

- Si, ¡usa uno blanco! – hablo Karen emocionada.

- No quiero ser la única…- Kate me interrumpió.

- Nada de eso – camino hacia la parte delantera de la tienda, donde estaba la sección de colores claros. - ¿Talla? – pregunto.

- Chica – conteste. – En serio no…- Karen me estiro del brazo y me metió a un probador.

- Cierra la boca y pruébate esto – Kate le dio el vestido, y después me lo entrego a mí y cerro la cortina.

Me quite mi ropa y me puse el pequeño vestido que habían elegido para mi, cerré el zipper y Sali del probador.

- Tienes que llevarlo – dijo Chris emocionada.

- Pero..

- Nada de peros, te ves hermosa con el…llévalo, se de alguien que lo agradecerá – Karen me guiño un ojo. Me sonroje ante el pensamiento de Danny.

- ¿Y bueno? – pregunto Kate impaciente.

- Esta bien…

Todas gritaron de alegría, regrese a mi probador, me quite el vestido para ponerme mi ropa de nuevo. Sali con el vestido en su gancho y fuimos a pagar.

- ¿Les parece una pijamada? – pregunte mientras caminábamos por el centro comercial.

- Si, asi mañana vamos temprano a arreglarnos – contesto Karen.

- Amo las pijamadas, solo no me dejen comer nada… quiero que mañana me cierre ese vestido – rogo Chris haciéndonos reír.

- Entonces pijamada se ha dicho – grite alegre, fui con Karen hasta mi auto, guardamos las cosas en la cajuela y subimos. Salimos del estacionamiento con Chris y Kate a nuestra espalda hasta llegar a casa.

Al llegar inmediatamente nos cambiamos a pijamas y pedimos comida china, nos sentamos en la sala a esperar por ella.

- ¡Pareció eterno pero alfin será la fiesta! – dijo Karen feliz.

- Un mes, un largo mes… - hablo Kate desde el sofá pequeño.

- Me emociona no llevar pareja – Comento Chris repentinamente.

- Pero alguien se verá con alguien ahí – me molesto Kate.

- Vamos no es como si me fuera a casar con el – dije rodando mis ojos.

- Puede que no, ¡pero dime ¿si no ansias verlo mañana!? – pregunto Chris.

- Sí, bueno no… - dude. – No lo eh visto como en tres días es obvio que sí.

- Aja, entonces lo extrañas – molesto Karen.

- Dios, esto nunca terminara – dije poniendo mis manos sobre mi cara.

La comida china me salvo, antes de cenar puse the notebook para mantenerlas entretenidas. Mientras ellas lloraban subí a mi habitación por mi frazada, al ver mi ventana recordé quien estaba en la casa del frente y me sentí mal. Pero ya tendría tiempo para hablar con Tom después…

Regrese con mis amigas que seguían llorando incontrolablemente, me senté en el sofá y me cubrí con la frazada. Fui la única que termino de ver la película ya que las tres lloronas se quedaron dormidas antes del final. Las deje dormir en sus diferentes posiciones en mis sillones y subí a mi habitación, ellas sabían dónde estaba todo, incluyendo los cuartos de huéspedes.

Me recosté en la cama e instantáneamente me quede profundamente dormida, por suerte ya que ocupaba un buen descanso para mañana.

Entre mis pacíficos sueños, donde caminaba por una bella playa de california los gritos de alguien interfirieron, todo se movía de arriba abajo, abrí mis ojos para ver a Karen, Kate y Chris brincando en mi cama de arriba abajo y riendo incontrolablemente, a veces las odiaba.

- Levántate floja – grito Karen antes de lanzarse sobre mí.

- Ya me levante, ya me levante – me queje mientras ella sacudía mi cuerpo.

- Vamos a desayunar – Chris bajo de la cama y salió corriendo de la habitación, ¿a dónde más que la cocina?

Me pare de la cama y fui con Kate y Karen a la cocina, pero más lento que Chris. Ella ya estaba preparándonos Hot cakes, asi que nos sentamos y esperamos, hoy era un dia ocupado, especialmente para Karen. Pero por suerte con "ocupado" me refiero a un dia en el spa antes de la fiesta, después de desayunar nos bañamos, ellas tenían prácticamente un guardarropa en mi casa y fuimos al spa donde pasaríamos la mañana y donde nos arreglarían para la fiesta.

Disfrutamos de masajes, faciales, manicure y pedicura. Peinado y maquillaje para terminar. Regresamos a mi casa y nos cambiamos a nuestros vestidos, a las ocho salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos al club en la camioneta de Chris…

Megan: **tinyurl .com/dressmegan**

La emoción de ver a Danny me volvía loca, mi corazón estaba acelerado y con solo pensar en sus ojos y su sonrisa me derretía en el asiento.

**_Feel somethin happenin  
Could this be a spark?  
To satisfy me baby  
Gotta satisfy my heart_**

Do you know how to touch a girl?  
If you want me so much  
First I have to know  
Are you thoughtful and kind?  
Do you care what's on my mind?  
Or am I just for show?  
You'll go far in this world  
If you know how to touch a girl


	15. Capitulo 15: Sácame de aquí

Bien, me tome enserio lo de las vacaciones! Haha lo siento mucho!! "Se me van las cabras" en verdad no se donde tengo la cabeza :P no no tengo novio asi que nada de eso muchachas! Hahaha, ocupo alguien que me recuerde que debo de subir!! Si alguien desea hacerme el favor…

La mejor manera de contactarme es agregándome en twitter!! "/luckyaly" ese es mi profile! Porque a veces no tengo ni tiempo de checar el MSN :( pero gracias a Marta (L) lectora estrella por recordarme que tengo un deber de escritora :D love you sweetie, me alegra que te este gustando! Igual que a todas las demás :D:D

NO me odien si son _"Mennys_" (si es la combinación de Megan y Danny :P) hahaha nunca especifique de que o quien seria esta historia :P pero ya verán que las sorprenderé más de lo que creen!!

Que estoy viendo en mis reviews!! UNA NUEVA LECTORA?(LL) hola querida, espero que te guste mucho lo que escribo!! Celu95 (: eres oficialmente bienvenida a la tripulación Aly(¿?) hahaha lo se, Doug y Harry no salen mucho… aun (:

El link a la canción esta un poco más abajo.

**Esmmé Denters – Outta here**

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo quince: Sácame de aquí**.

Llegamos al lugar donde seria la fiesta, baje con mis tres amigas tomadas del brazo como si nada nos pudiera separar esta noche. Entramos al abarrotado lugar, empujando gente para hacernos paso. La música hacia las paredes retumbar, Karen sonreía al ver todo decorado a la perfección. Los colores principales eran blanco, negro y unos toques de rojo. Todos iban vestidos de negro.

¿Tenia que ser yo la única que había elegido un vestido blanco? Me sentía estúpida. Antes de que llegáramos a nuestra mesa, a lo lejos divise a Nick que saludaba con la mano. La cara de Chris se ilumino al segundo que sus ojos hicieron contacto, soltó el brazo de Kate y salió disparada en la dirección del chico. 3 y va 1 pensé inmediatamente.

Ellos desaparecieron entre los invitados, nosotras encontramos nuestra mesa y nos sentamos. Karen no paraba de recibir llamadas y mensajes en su celular, constantemente se tenia que ir al baño o a un pasillo para escuchar, al final de todo era ella la organizadora de esta fiesta. 3 y van 2.

**youtube .com/watch?v=e-K31G0UfgY**

Kate y yo nos quedamos solas en la mesa, nos trajeron nuestras bebidas. No pude resistirme a tomarme una copa de champaña, ella era la mala influencia después de todo. Estar con Kate siempre te subía el ánimo, primero sus cumplidos, después sus chistes y simplemente su personalidad era "burbujeante" agréguenle un poco de burbujeante champaña para completar. No parabas de reír.

De todas maneras no podía ignorar los nervios que me consumían por dentro, el simple hecho de ver a Danny me ponía la piel de gallina, del buen sentido. Kate noto mi nerviosismo, claro mis dedos no dejaban de moverse sobre la mesa.

- Ya, ya, iré a por algo de tomar, tienes que dejar los nervios… - dijo levantándose de la mesa, la vi irse hasta el bar. Cuando vi que comenzó a hablar con alguien, no sabía quién era, pero sabía que no iba regresar cuando dejo el Martini ahí y se quedo sentada junto al chico casi rubio. Tres y estoy fuera.

Apoye mi mentón sobre la palma de mi mano, mirando hacia todas partes sin localizar a nadie, bueno a Karen hablando por teléfono en una esquina y a Chris bailando con Nick en la pista de baile. Me sentí una completa estúpida, una estúpida que resaltaba entre todos por estar de blanco.

¿Black and White party no significa que es de ambos colores? – pensé irritada, fruncí el seño. Pero al ver a alguien caminando en mi dirección me hizo sonreír, era Dan luciendo completamente hermoso… Pantalón negro, camisa blanca y una delgada corbata de satín negra. Su cabello no liso, no rizado, ese nuevo estilo que tenia hacia mis piernas gelatina. Solo pensar en el me hacia derretir, creo. Fue como si todo fuera en cámara lenta, mi corazón se acelero, pero mi mandíbula callo cuando él siguió caminando, me di la media vuelta en mi asiento para verlo caminar hacia otra mesa donde estaba una rubia sacada de playboy… parpadee varias veces como si la escena no fuera real.

¿Fue ese mi corazón? Lo que se rompió, ¿en verdad me había enamorado de Dan sin notarlo?, si asi era había sido un desperdicio porque todos tenían razón, a él no se le podía tomar enserio. Primero se te insinúa después te bota a la basura por una playmate… gire en el asiento furiosa.

Sentí como si mis ojos ardían, comencé a llorar… no sé si era el coraje, mi corazón roto, u otra cosa.

Me levante de la silla furiosa, camine agresivamente entre la gente sin importarme a quien empujaba, buscando el baño. Moví mis brazos bruscamente tirando la bebida de alguien, no me importo y segui caminando de largo, bueno asi fue hasta que alguien me tomo del brazo. Me estiraron con fuerza, me sostuvieron de los hombros, no quise mirar hacia arriba, la vergüenza de haber tirado la bebida y de que estaba llorando no me lo permitía.

- ¿Meg? – escuche la voz de Tom, empujo levemente mi mentón haciéndome mirar hacia arriba. - ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto, yo seguía desviando la mirada, mientras sentía las lagrimas rodar por mi rostro.

- Nada – dije con el tono más muerto posible.

- Estas llorando, Dios mío… ¿crees que eso no dice suficiente?

- No es nada Tom… - me moví, sus manos cayeron de mis hombros y me hice camino al baño. No había nadie, me recargue en los lavabos frente al gran espejo sin dejar de llorar. Me sentía traicionada, debí haber obedecido mis palabras… "no eres suficiente para Dan", no lo soy y él lo acaba de demostrar. En verdad era tan ciega que no lo veía venir, pero igual el acababa demostrar que no le importaba ni yo, ni mis sentimientos. Solo quería salir de aquí.

Escuche la puerta abrirse, no me moleste en mirar. Hasta que sentí una mano sobre mi espalda, me fije por el espejo para ver a Tom mirándome con preocupación. Me enderece, ni siquiera pensé dos veces en abrazarlo. Se sorprendió, pero dos segundos después rodeo mi espalda con sus brazos.

- Tom… - dije entre mi llanto.

- ¿Si?

- Sácame de aquí…

El no dijo nada, lo solté pero él siguió abrazando mi espalda mientras salíamos del baño. La música ensordecedora se hizo presente, el ambiente humoso y las luces cegadoras también. Caminamos entre la multitud, mis ojos captaron de nuevo a Danny, con la rubia colgando de su cuello. Nuestras miradas se encontraron unos segundos, pero yo desvié la mía antes de quebrarme de nuevo. Recargue mi rostro en el pecho de Tom mientras el prácticamente me arrastraba a la salida.

Salimos del club, Tom me sostuvo todo el tiempo. El no traía auto asi que tuvimos que regresar en taxi. Nos paramos en la acera Tom levantando una mano y rápidamente uno se detuvo. Subimos a la parte trasera y le dio su dirección. No dije nada, solo lo abrace y a él no parecía molestarle.

Acaricio mi cabello todo el camino, cuando llegamos pago y bajamos del auto. Nos quedamos parados frente a su casa en silencio.

- ¿Quieres pasar? – pregunto sin soltar una de mis manos. Solo asentí con la cabeza y lo segui a su casa que era como mi segundo hogar.

Cuando entramos, me sentí mal ya había pasado un buen tiempo desde que había venido, me veía como una pésima amiga.

Me quite mis zapatos y me senté con Tom en el sofá, no sabía si decirle que había pasado en realidad. Dan es su amigo, no quiero crear algún conflicto.

- ¿Qué paso Meg? – dijo entregándome una manta, mientras se sentaba junto a mí y se cubría con la suya.

- El chico que me gustaba solo me probo ser un idiota, que no le importan mis sentimientos… tal vez yo soy la idiota.

- No, no lo eres… el es un imbécil que no ve lo que tiene frente a él, no merece que llores por él.

_Si solo supieras quien es Tom – _Pensé.

- Solo demostró que todos tenían la razón, pero nunca escucho… no estoy segura si mi corazón se rompió… solo sé que si lo veo le daré un golpe que lo deje sin dientes.

- Espero estar ahí, asi termino de romperle el rostro – dijo riéndose, rodee mis ojos y lo abrace.

- Gracias Tom – fue lo único que pude decir, no lo solté por un largo rato, cuando escuche un ligero ronquido, mire hacia arriba. Estaba completamente dormido, no iba a poder moverme me tenia abrazada también, no me importo, cerré mis ojos y me recargue en su pecho hasta quedarme dormida.

Un cosquilleo en la frente me hizo abrir los ojos, vi a Tom desde abajo. ¿Cómo había llegado mi cabeza a sus piernas? No tenia idea, el acariciaba mi cabeza , mientras recercaba la suya en el respaldo del sofá. Tenia a su gatito en mis pies.

- Buenos días dormilona – dijo mirándome.

- Lo siento, has de estar entumido ¿despertaste hace mucho?

- No, unos diez minutos como mucho – me enderece y senté, ocupaba una buena taza de café.

- ¿Tienes hambre? – pregunte riéndome.

- Podría comerme una vaca – me sonrió.

-En ese caso, te preparare el desayuno.. en mi casa porque temo romper algo en tu cocina.

El solo se rio, se puso los zapatos aunque yo fui muy perezosa para hacerlo. Me acerque a la puerta pero él me detuvo.

- Estamos a 5 grados, si sales solo con el vestido te va dar pulmonía – dijo poniendo una de sus sudaderas en mis hombros. Me la puse y la cerré, abrió la puerta y mis piernas se congelaron con el aire. Tom me abrazo al verme temblar.

Mire hacia la casa de enfrente, solo para atormentarme más al ver a Danny bajando de su camioneta, nos miro unos segundos y luego entro a su casa. ¿Qué fue eso que vi en sus ojos?

No tuve tiempo de pensar en ello porque ya estábamos parados frente a mi puerta, la abrí y deje entrar a Tom cerrándola tras de mí.

Subí a mi habitación y me puse mi pijama, claro también lave mis pies y rostro. Me puse mis pantuflas y baje de nuevo.

Tom veía la tele en la cocina, intente asustarlo pero solo se rio de mi.

- Bien, ¿Qué quieres desayunar? – le pregunte sonriente.

- Hmm, no se… sorpréndeme – dijo guiñándome un ojo, como yo lo había hecho hace mucho con él.

Fui al refrigerador y saque todo lo necesario para el desayuno. Tom miraba entretenido un programa infantil, a veces contestaba las preguntas que hacia el conductor. Haciéndome reír. Termine de preparar huevos, tocino, waffles, fruta con yogurt… prácticamente un buffet.

- Eres mi héroe – dijo sirviéndose.

- Ya lo habías dicho.

- Es enserio, eres mejor cocinera que yo…

- Gracias, gracias – le agradecí mientras nos sentábamos en el desayunador.

Revise mi celular, tenia mensajes de las chicas durante toda la noche. Le conteste uno a Karen diciéndole que estaba bien, que la veía en la noche.

- ¿Quién era? – pregunto Tom curioso.

- Karen y las chicas que estaban preocupadas por mi… a las cuatro de la mañana cuando yo me fui de la fiesta a la una – dije riéndome.

- Estaban ocupadas.

- Gracias por no estar ocupado – dije abrazándolo.

_**Get me outta here  
'Cuz my eyes are burning  
From these silly tears  
That you brought when you show me you don't really care  
And you never loved me, someone get me outta this place  
Right now**_

It's so amazing how you have so many faces  
And you are not that person I thought that  
I had fell so deep in love with...


	16. Capitulo 16: Malevolo plan

**Hoy también actualizo la novela de Rob, después de esta :) espero que les guste el capitulo a mi me encanta como piensa Megan :P por que será?? Hahaha **

**youtube**** .com/watch?v=h-8t9P5GBf4**

**Use your love – Katy Perry**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo dieciséis: Un malévolo plan…**

Tercamente insistió en lavar los platos, lo convencí de que no lo hiciera, que mejor se fuera a bañar y podíamos pasar el resto de la mañana mirando Star Wars. No dudo ni un segundo y salió volando a su casa. Lave los platos y los utensilios usados y subí a bañarme.

Al salir me vestí con unos jeans oscuros, una camisa de transformes y mis converse. Claro volví a ponerme la cálida sudadera de _hurley_ de Tom.

El timbre sonó, escupí el resto del enjuague bucal y baje. Atendí la puerta para ver al rubio sonriente con los Dvd's de sus películas favoritas. Luciendo jeans oscuros, una camisa negra de _Darth Vader_ y una sudadera gris.

Fuimos hasta la sala de películas, pusimos la primera película de Star Wars… iba a ser una larga mañana y tarde probablemente.

Durante las dos primeras películas de Star Wars, cada uno estaba a un extremo del sillón. Pero cuando se levanto a poner la tercera, al regresar al asiento, se acomodo más cerca de mí. Mientras los créditos comenzaban mi mente viajo hasta la mañana, seguía preguntándome ¿Por qué Dan se veía molesto?, tal vez estaba celoso al verme con Tom.

Y si era eso… esa era la manera perfecta de vengarme de él, yo nunca me quedo con los brazos cruzados, nunca. No había nadie mejor que Tom para eso, obviamente no le iba decir que ocurría, eso complicaría mucho las cosas, nadie sabría de mi pequeño plan macabro. Comenzaría a coquetear con Tom hasta que fuera prácticamente pudin en mis manos.

Los anuncios terminaron y la película por fin comenzó, formar un plan tomaba más tiempo del que parecía. Mire de reojo a Tom, quien no despegaba los ojos de la pantalla y tenia una sonrisa en sus labios. Lo imite entretenida, por los primeros veinticinco minutos de la película, luego me acerque un poco más a él y recargue mi cabeza en su hombro. A él no pareció incomodarle, de vez en cuando acariciaba mi cabello con la mano que tenia sobre el respaldo del sofá, sonreí triunfante.

Habíamos visto Una Nueva Esperanza, El Imperio Contraataca, El Retorno del Jedi primero, Tom tenia un extraño orden cronológico para verlas y decidimos dejar las otras tres para después.

- Creo que nunca me cansare de ellas – dijo mientras los créditos empezaban a correr.

- Lo mismo digo – ninguno de los dos se movió, mi cabeza seguía acomodada en su hombro, el puso la suya sobre la mía suavemente. Sentí mi estomago retorcerse, haciendo un ruido gracioso. – Tengo hambre – anuncie.

- Nuestros estómagos están conectados, yo también muero de hambre.

- Eh estado saliendo mucho a comer…

- Conmigo no – dijo un poco herido. – Y yo quiero una hamburguesa del Mcdonals.

- ¿Drive thru?- rogué por que dijera que sí.

- De acuerdo, pero comemos afuera… en alguna parte – se levanto del sillón, me ofreció su mano, la tome y me ayudo a levantarme de mi asiento.

Salimos de mi casa hasta el mini Cooper de Tom, como siempre me abrió la puerta del copiloto. Subí al pequeño auto y espere por él. Una vez arriba, encendió el motor y puso un CD de the beach boys. Acelero y fuimos en rumbo al restaurante de comida rápida cantando _"Wouldn't it be nice_" muy alegremente, cuando llegamos al auto servicio bajo el volumen y ordeno.

- ¿Tu qué quieres? - me pregunto.

- Yo no quiero nada señor, solo tomo las ordenes – contesto la chica que estaba atendiendo.

- No, no usted no… ¿Megan? – me miro yo me reí.

- Una hamburguesa de pollo, papas…

- Dos hamburguesas de pollo con papas a la francesa, dos coca-cola y una malteada de chocolate – le dijo a la bocina, después de que le dijeran el total subió el vidrio.

- Hey – lo golpee.

- ¿Que? – me contesto riendose sobándose el brazo mientras la fila avanzaba.

- No me pediste una malteada a mí.

- No me dijiste que querías…

- Ahora tendrás que darme de la tuya – le saque la lengua y el rodo los ojos, llegamos a la ventanilla. El pago y nos entregaron la comida. Salimos del auto servicio para ir de nuevo a la calle, no tenía idea de adonde.

_**All my girls are no where to be found**_

_**they all split when I'm in trouble**_

_**but I'll tell you all my secrets if you stick around**_

_**the 'undercover-lovers' under the covers**_

_**I just wanna use your love**_

_**tonight, tonight, tonight. tonight, tonight**_

_**I don't wanna lose your love tonight**_

_**I just wanna use your love l-o-v-e, l-o-v-e**_

_**I just wanna use your love l-o-v-e, l-o-v-e**_

_**I just wanna use your love l-o-v-e, l-o-v-e, l-o-v-e**_


	17. Capitulo 17: Avenida

Uno de mis capítulos favoritos :) simplemente me encanta!

Espero que les guste! Tanto como a mi, hoy subiré dos veces por que Marce lo 'necesita' hahaha love you!!

* /watch?v=h9wGyZFI3E4

Savannah Outen – Crush (Cover) la original es de David Archuleta.

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo diecisiete: La avenida…**

- ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunte mientras me robaba una papa de la bolsa.

- A un parque que esta por aquí – me contesto, me quede callada los dos minutos de camino hasta el parque, se estaciono en un lugar libre. Aun que se pudo estacionar donde fuera, ya que todo el lugar estaba vacío. Bajamos del auto y lo segui hasta una banca que estaba bajo un gran árbol frente al lago del parque. Nos sentamos y comenzamos a comer.

- Jamás había visto este parque – comente repentinamente.

- Es porque es un parque subterráneo que nadie conoce – dijo riendose.

- Claro y esta debajo de tu casa, debí saberlo antes – le segui el juego.

- ¿Cómo estás? – pregunte y lo mire levantando una ceja.

- Tom, esa pregunta se hace cuando saludas a una persona – dije riéndome.

- Lo sé, pero quiero saber cómo estas… después de ayer – me respondió un poco más serio, deje de reírme y lo mire.

- 97 % mejor gracias a ti – le conteste sonriente.

- Me alegra, nunca debes de estar triste por algún idiota.

- Lo sé, todos deberían ser como tu – vi como se sonrojo levemente.

Terminamos nuestras hamburguesas, el tomo su malteada y comenzó a tomar. ¿Quién se puede resistir a una malteada de chocolate? Y como si Tom no fuera un experto torturándome.

- Tengo una idea – dije espontáneamente, Tom me miro confundido sin dejar la malteada. Tome un popote extra que estaba en la bolsa, aparte la bebida de mi amigo y puse el otro popote. – Listo – Tom no se quejo, asi que asumí que estaba bien si tomaba de ella. Me acerque y sujete mi popote. Tom tenía una sonrisa en su rostro mientras seguía bebiendo de ella, probé la malteada. Nuestras miradas estuvieron conectadas todo el tiempo, jamás había visto los colores ocre y dorado que tenían, la puesta de sol solo incrementaba aquellos colores caramelo que estaban escondidos en las pupilas de mi amigo.

Un sonido revelo que ya no había nada dentro del envase y nosotros seguíamos en la misma posición. Me separe sonrojada igual que Tom. Recogimos todo y lo tiramos en un bote de basura.

- Vamos a caminar – dijo Tom cuando regreso conmigo a la banca, me levante y lo segui.

Atravesamos todo el parque y llegamos a la calle, cruzamos y caminamos por la acera de varios edificios, caminamos en silencio por varios minutos mientras el sol lentamente se comenzaba a poner. Pasamos varias estaciones del metro, la temperatura comenzaba a bajar, metí mis manos dentro de los bolsillos de la sudadera.

A lo lejos una estación con un letrero que decía _Warwick avenue_ comenzó a encenderse ya que la luz era casi escasa.

Los edificios antiguos eran realmente bellos, frote mis brazos para deshacerme del frio, el brazo de Tom rodeo mis hombros y me acerco a él.

- Vi que tenias frio – explico.

- Si, gracias – respondí apenada, pero acomodándome bajo su brazo.

Mi plan de conquistar Tom había despegado oficialmente y a él no parecía incomodarle, caminamos por la avenida apreciando la ciudad con sus colores nocturnos.

- Jamás había estado aquí, caminando – rompió el silencio, lo mire por arriba de mi hombro.

- Es obvio que yo tampoco, pero no creo olvidar esta calle.

- ¿Porque? – pregunte.

- No sé, porque estoy aquí contigo…. Y hoy la pase muy bien.

Sonrió triunfantemente – Yo también.

Caminamos de regreso hasta el parque mientras platicábamos del clima, por más extraño que suene.

- Espero que un dia de estos el clima mejore y la temperatura se eleve – dijo Tom.

- Yo también, es verano y nunca pasamos los veinte grados.

- Espera al invierno – me advirtió.

- Ugh no – me queje.

Al llegar al auto dejo de abrazarme y me abrió la puerta, entre al auto y cerró la puerta cuidadosamente, me recargue en el asiento, estuve unos segundos sin Tom y me sentí triste y sola. Pero tan pronto subió al auto el fantasma de Danny se fue y me rostro se ilumino de nuevo con una sonrisa.

Encendió el coche y salimos del estacionamiento, cambiamos de Cd, me sorprendió la cantidad inmensa de música con la que Tom contaba, puse el disco de James Morrison y fuimos caminando todo el camino, solo nos faltaban coreografías.

Llegamos a nuestra calle y bajo la velocidad, cuando estaba frente a su casa detuvo el auto totalmente, lo estaciono y apago.

- Listo, sanos y salvos – dijo alegremente.

Baje del auto y me encontré con el justo frente a mi casa. Parecía que estaba justo a punto de empezar a llover.

- Gracias Tom, fue muy divertido.

- De nada, también la pase muy bien.

- Otro dia podemos ver las últimas tres películas – dije yo.

- Claro, suena increíble.

- Te veo el lunes – le di un beso en la mejilla y lo abrace.

- Claro, ¿te puedo llevar si quieres?

- Genial, entonces te veo el lunes temprano – camine hasta la puerta mientras comenzaba a llover.

_Has it ever cross you mind  
When were hangin, spending time girl,  
Are we just friends  
Is there more, is there more  
See it's a chance we've gotta take  
Cause I believe that we can make this into  
Something that will last, last forever, forever_

Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we can be  
Where this thing can go  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it really just another crush  
Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do  
Cause I'm tryin, tryin to walk away  
But I know this crush aint goin away, goin away


	18. Capitulo 18: Cuando llueve

**No puedo decidir si este me gusta más que el pasado(LL)**

**Hope u like it!**

**Youtube .com/watch?v=Tf9xhs00F9E**

**When it rains – Paramore**

**________________________________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo 18: cuando llueve**

Entre a la seguridad de mi casa, sonriendo triunfantemente. Danny me vería llegar con él y todo mi plan sería perfecto. Subí a mi habitación mientras el ruido de la lluvia en el techo se hacía más fuerte. No estaba muy cansada asi que encendí mi televisión y me puse a ver "britains got talent" recostada en mi cama con las piernas donde va la cabeza y mis brazos recargados en una almohada en la parte donde irían los pies.

Susan estaba a punto de salir a cantar cuando un fuerte estruendo se escucho cerca y dos segundos después toda la luz en mi habitación se fue… probablemente en toda la casa.

El sonido de la lluvia seguía presente y por la ventana no se veía ninguna luz, lo único que odiaba era la combinación de oscuridad y lluvia juntas, era horrible y tétrico. Alcance mi teléfono mientras me levantaba de la cama, busque entre mis contactos y llame al encontrar el nombre.

Espere a que entrara la llamada, sentí una mano en mi hombro al mismo tiempo que un fuerte sonido de música inundo mi habitación, salte y grite. Mi celular salió volando a alguna parte de mi habitación.

- Tom, ¿Qué estas… como entraste? – pregunte confundida.

- Dejaste la ventana de la cocina abierta – ilumino con su iphone.

- Dios mío, jamás me había asustado asi… sentí que mi corazón se iba a salir, no vuelvas a hacer eso.

- Si no me hubieras llamado, no te hubieras asustado – dijo riendose.

- Oye, era eso o llamar a Karen que vive a 15 minutos de aquí.

- Supuse que estarías escondida en la tina de baño asi que decidí venir.

Solo habían pasado 5 minutos desde que la calefacción había dejado de funcionar y la habitación ya estaba helando, como el resto de la casa.

- Tu cuarto es peor que un iglú – dijo frotándose los brazos.

- Lo sé, es horrible – saque unas velas de emergencia de un cajón del buro y las encendí.

Me senté sobre la alfombra de mi cuarto recargando mi espalda con mi sofá, Tom no tardo en acompañarme.

- Detesto la oscuridad, peor con lluvia, es como mi peor pesadilla – comente.

- Con frio…

- Peor aún, no sé donde está la gaveta donde guardamos las cobijas, moriré congelada.

- Moriré contigo en ese caso – una gran sonrisa salió de mis labios, me agrado que no hubiera mucha luz para que lo viera.

Sin darnos cuenta estábamos muy cerca el uno del otro, inconscientemente tratando de darnos calor humano. El brazo de Tom yacía en el asiento del sillón, se podría decir que abrazando mis hombros de larga distancia.

Me incline un poco más hacia el cuerpo de _mi mejor amigo_ y el bajo su brazo del sillón y finalmente me abrazo, yo rodee su tórax con ambos brazos proporcionando una cómoda y cálida posición.

- Estas tibio – dije acurrucándome más cerca, El solo se rio nervioso.

- Tu fría, pareces un muerto.

- Prefiero el termino vampiro – se rio de mi comentario y recargo su cabeza sobre la mía.

Cuando comenzó a acariciar mi cabello fue mi perdición, lentamente me fui perdiendo en un mar sin salvavidas hacia mis sueños. No tuve vuelta atrás.

Aun en mis sueños me sentía cómoda protegida por los brazos de Tom, como si fuera un escudo mágico, estoy segura que sin sus brazos no hubiera podido dormir.

Abrí mis ojos cuando la oscuridad comenzaba a desaparecer, seguía en la misma posición, mire hacia arriba para ver a Tom tranquilamente dormido. Su rostro descansaba tranquilo, había algo en el que parecía angelical e inocente. Cuando no estaba con los otros tres muchachos Tom era casi como un niño pequeño. Aun que cuando estaba con ellos también, solo que no tan inocente.

Mientras yo pensaba en eso no me di cuenta que el abrió sus ojos, y ¿Qué tan extraño es levantarse con alguien mirándote perdidamente?

-Buenos días – dijo riendose, yo mire hacia otro lado apenada.

- Lo siento estaba pensando y me quede mirándote, ¿que tan raro es eso? – pregunte sin mirarlo.

- No tanto, en la noche intente hacerlo pero la falta de luz no me dejo – dijo sin pensar, sentí la sangre subir hasta mis mejillas.

Los dos seguíamos abrazados fuertemente, parecía que nuestros brazos habían sido pegados. Comenzó a separar mis dedos para soltarlo.

- No me sueltes – dijo Tom, yo lo mire impresionada. Acomodo mis manos en el lugar donde estaban. – Eres muy cómoda – sonrió, por un segundo pensé que habría otro motivo, le sonreí falsamente y después gire mi rostro.

El reposo su cabeza en el espacio de mi cuello y mi hombro, no pude evitar temblar cuando sentí su respiración en mi cuello descubierto. Sonreí sin saber el por que, pero cada vez que tenia a Tom cerca una sonrisa aparecía en mi sin que el hablara o hiciera algo.

Me dolió estar _ usándolo _para vengarme de uno de sus mejores amigos y el inocentemente caía en las redes, desee que él no saliera herido de todo esto…

Cuando el color gris por fin lleno la habitación ambos nos pusimos de pie, por fin deshaciéndonos del abrazo.

- Por raro que parezca, dormí muy bien – dijo Tom estirándose, pensé en mí y me sorprendí.

- Yo también, eres mejor que mi propio colchón – me reí mientras salíamos de mi habitación.

- Me gusta tu habitación, ahora que la puedo ver – bajamos las escaleras e inconscientemente llegamos a la cocina.

- ¿Como cocinaremos sin luz? – pregunte.

- Excelente excusa para ir a desayunar – me respondió riendose.

- No Tom, podemos desayunar cereal…

- La leche va estar caliente, asi que vamos – hice un poco de fuerza, pero el termino por ganarme. Me subió a su espalda y salimos de mi casa.

- Eres un chiflado adicto a los restaurantes – dije golpeándole la cabeza.

- Pregúntate porque…

- ¡TOM! – grite ante su insinuación de que no sabía cocinar.

- Es solo que no me gusta que gastes energías en mí, no las merezco - contesto bastante serio.

- Tom, no gasto energías en ti, eres… eres… - no pude decir _mejor amigo. _– Eres Tom.

- ¿Ya no soy tu mejor amigo? – pregunto herido.

- Sí, claro que lo eres – lo abrace por el cuello intentando no ahorcarlo.

- Por un segundo pensé que me dejarías por Danny.

- Danny nunca te llevara ventaja, eres único Tom – pude imaginarlo sonreír mientras lo decía.

- Me alegra saberlo, no me gusta compartir a mis amigas – un tono celoso se le escapo.

- No volverá a pasar – cuando levante mi cabeza que estaba recargada sobre la de Tom, me di cuenta que habíamos llegado al café, el dio unos pasos más.

- Listo – me aviso para bajarme.

- Gracias por el paseo –agradecí para después entrar al establecimiento.

Segui al rubio por el lugar hasta una mesa de su elección, el delicioso aroma del café llego a mi nariz haciéndome sonreír. No hay nada mejor que un café por la mañana.

Tom me acomodo la silla, ¿Qué eso no solo se hace en las citas? Dios ahora quiero comparar todo con citas, es solo cortesía y caballerosidad. Estoy oficialmente demente. Eso ya lo había dicho antes, más de una vez.

- ¿Qué vas a ordenar? – pregunto mientras se sentaba frente a mí.

- No sé, no me puedo decidir… así que lo que tu ordenes.

- De acuerdo, no tardo – se levanto de nuevo de la silla y fue hasta la caja. Lo segui con la mirada, apreciando cada paso, cada movimiento. Me comencé a sentir una acosadora. Probablemente el iba a sentir que estaba con una de sus locas admiradoras si seguía asi, me siento mal por Tom, tiene una amiga completamente loca e irracional.

Le entregaron las ordenes al final de la barra, tomo todo y regreso sonriente a la mesa, intente no mirarlo cuando venia.

- Aquí tienes- dijo Tom colocando la comida en la mesa.

- Gracias – mi sonrisa creció al ver lo que había pedido. – Blueberry muffins, eres mi ídolo – le dije.

- De nada, ya me habían dicho eso antes – dijo guiñándome un ojo.

- Presumido – tome mi panque del plato y partí un trozo.

- Si te molestara no estuvieras aquí.

- ¿Cómo sabes que no estoy aquí por el muffin? – conteste levantando una ceja.

- Bueno, por que podrías tomarlo e irte, pero no lo haces.

- Cierto, por eso te hablo – dije riéndome.

- Pensé que era por mi atractivo que nadie podía resistir – hizo una cara "coqueta"

- Aparte de eso.

Ambos nos reímos mientras desayunábamos, a veces sentía a la gente mirándonos extraño, pero importaba poco. Cuando terminamos salimos del restaurante y caminamos de regreso a casa.

- Espero que la luz haya regresado – comente repentinamente.

- Yo también, no quiero tener que cargarte para ir a comer o a cenar.

- Gracias por el cumplido Tom – lo golpee suavemente en el brazo.

- Sabes que son con cariño – me abrazo y me sentí segura de nuevo. – Algo me dice que fuiste un osito de peluche en otra vida, eres muy abrazable.

- ¡Tom! – le grite riéndome.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo?

- Me estás diciendo gorda.

- No, solo eres abrazable, eres… no se eres cómoda.

- Gracias, estas regresando todas las veces que los chicos te dijeron gordo.

- No Meg, enserio no es eso, hay algo en ti que me provoca abrazarte.

- De acuerdo, intentare buscarle el lado positivo a eso.

- El que te abrazare constantemente.

- Dije positivo Tom – bromee.

- Ow, ¿entonces no te gustan mis abrazos? – dijo apartando su brazo de mi espalda.

- ¿Por qué actuamos como niños de 5 años? – pregunte.

- No sé, tu empezaste.

- Dios, no nos entiendo – dije rodando los ojos.

- Ni yo, pero es divertido estar contigo.

Dimos la vuelta en la esquina y caminamos unos metros más hasta nuestras casas.

- Aquí estamos – dijo sonriente.

- Te dejare ir a tu casa, te eh raptado mucho.

- Me lo debías, no hablamos en casi un mes.

- Lo sé, lo siento.

- No hay problema, me alegra tenerte de vuelta – dijo abrazándome.

- Créeme, no me iré a ninguna parte en un buen tiempo – murmure.

- Me gusta cómo suena eso.


	19. Capitulo 19: La hace sentir

**Estoy en humor caritativo asi que subiré capitulo :) solo por que me gustaron los reviews!**

**youtube .com/watch?v=HiivSuTpsYg**

**Close – Rascal flatts :)**

**Espero que les guste!**

**La novela de Nick que me habían pedido el link: fotolog .com/lovealysmiley/56567368 **

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo diecinueve: Closer**

Su celular comenzó a sonar y tuvimos que despedirnos, lo vi caminar sonriente mientras hablaba por teléfono. Una sonrisa que nunca había visto en el, era como si lo hubiera llamado la persona que mas amaba en el mundo, imagine que era su mamá.

Entre a mi casa con cierta emoción recorriendo mi cuerpo, puedo decir que salte hasta mi habitación aun más feliz al ver que la luz había regresado, fui a la ducha y abrí el agua caliente mientras me desvestía. Me metí en ella y deje que el agua tibia me relajara, el baño era el mejor lugar para pensar y relajarse. Con mi mano busque el shampoo en el lugar de siempre y exprimí la botella… no salió nada, no tenía ni shampoo ni enjuague. Y probablemente no tenia despensa. _Genial, _pensé me talle con una esponja enjabonada para después cerrar las llave. Me enrolle en una toalla y fui hasta mi closet.

Después de ponerme mi ropa interior, encontré una vieja blusa de AC-DC de cuello V, me la puse con unos jeans entubados y rotos de las rodillas. Me abrigue con una chaqueta de cuero que estaba en mi armario y me puse mis converse negros.

Marque el numero de Tom, por si de casualidad deseaba acompañarme.

-¿Bueno?- contesto algo acelerado.

- Hola Tom, ¿Todo bien? – pregunte.

- Si, solo tuve que correr por mi teléfono… estaba arriba en la computadora.

- Lo siento, ¿estas muy ocupado?

- Depende, ¿para que me necesitas? – me regreso la pregunta.

- Acabo de notar que no tengo shampoo ni comida, y pensé que me podías acompañar.

- ¿No van siempre tu y Danny a hacer las compras? – pregunto extrañado.

- Eh, si… pero no está – mentí.

- De acuerdo, entonces ¿me das diez minutos y te veo afuera? Estoy en una "video llamada"

- Claro, te veo entonces – dije antes de colgar.

Subí a mi habitación, lave mis dientes y guarde mi cartera en mi bolso.

Los diez minutos volaron, salí de la casa al mismo tiempo que el rubio. Camine hasta el ya que se quedo parado justo a la mitad de nuestras casas.

- Listo – dije yo, el asintió la cabeza. - ¿Vamos en mi auto? – pregunte.

- Si, yo no traigo mis llaves – me siguió hasta mi auto, le quite la alarma y ambos subimos. Inmediatamente quite mi CD de Rascal flatts.

- ¿Qué escuchabas? – dijo poniéndolo de nuevo, segundos después la melodía de un banjo inundo mi vehículo.

"_Shoulda been much further then this by now A little bit more gone a little less twisted around." _Comenzó la ultima canción que había estado escuchando.

- Me gusta el country…

- ¿Country… enserio? - dijo riendose. – Hmm…escuchemos que tan malo esta – se recargo en el asiento esperando que yo hiciera algo.

- No es malo – rodee mis ojos, acelere y salí del estacionamiento rumbo al super mercado. Yo iba cantando mientras Tom escuchaba las canciones con atención.

Cuando llegamos apague el auto y lo mire.

- No esta tan mal – acepto.

- El country no tiene nada de malo – defendí.

- No estoy seguro…

- Cállate Tom – rodee los ojos y baje. El hizo lo mismo pero riendose de mi.

- Traes una camisa de "AC-DC" y escuchas country, ¿sabes lo extraño que es?

- Soy original, no tiene nada de malo.

- Por más que me cueste aceptarlo, estoy de acuerdo – mientras él hablaba yo tome un carrito, el lo sostuvo con una mano también. Entramos al super directo a las frutas y vegetales.

- Yo voy por los vegetales y tu las frutas – me dijo.

- De acuerdo – acepte, me fui con el carrito dejándolo en el área de las verduras, fui por mis futas. Tome naranjas, manzanas, uvas, mangos entre otra gran cantidad de ellas.

Mientras elegía las ciruelas Tom llego con las manos llenas de bolsas.

- ¿Ya terminaste? – dije sorprendida.

- Si…

- Ahora sé porque a Danny le daba miedo ir contigo…

- ¿Te falta algo? – dijo ignorando mi último comentario.

- No, estas son las ultimas – puse la bolsa con ciruelas en el carrito. Él lo tomo asi que solo lo segui caminando a su costado.

- Falta el pan, leche y… - dejo incompleta la frase.

- Shampoo y acondicionador, carnes si tengo.

- Excelente…

Fuimos por el pan, cereal, la leche y quesos y al final por mis productos para el cabello, cuando llegamos al pasillo me detuve mirando los diferentes envases, sin lograr recordar cual usaba.

- ¿Llevaras uno diferente? – pregunto.

- No, es solo que no recuerdo el nombre del que uso…

El se acerco y tomo dos envases sin dudar y los puso en el carrito.

- ¿Sabes que shampoo uso? – pregunte.

- Me es fácil reconocerlo…

Lo mire impresionada pero a la vez no queriendo saber el por qué, solo le sonreí y lo seguí rumbo a las cajas. Pusimos todas las cosas en la cinta y espere a que me cobraran, Tom estaba distraído mirando hacia la parte trasera de la gran tienda, me quede mirándolo fijamente, tanto que lo sintió y giro su cabeza haciendo que nuestros ojos se encontraran. La cajera me llamo asi que despegue mi mirada de la suya y apenada pague. Tomamos todas las bolsas y salimos de la tienda.

- Bien, espero que no te falte nada – dijo Tom mientras guardábamos las cosas en la cajuela.

- Lo mismo digo – cerré la cajuela y rodee el vehículo.

Maneje de regreso a casa, mientras Tom y yo discutíamos sobre el Country… Puede que sea una Neoyorkina pero el country, es el country.

- El banjo le da ese toque campirano.

- Innecesario por que debería estar en la voz – dijo él.

- Tom, no discutiré otros diez minutos sobre eso – termine la pelea, justo cuando me estacionaba frente a mi casa.

- Porque sabes que tengo razón.

- No, no la tienes, sin los instrumentos las canciones no serian lo mismo Thomas.

- Pero la voz del cantante debería definir… espera, ¿me llamaste Thomas?

- Si, te dije Thomas… asi te llamas.

- Si, es solo que nunca me habías dicho asi. De acuerdo, tienes razón.

- ¿La tengo? – pregunte impresionada.

- Si, no te hubieras enojado si no tuvieras la razón.

- ¿Cómo me sabes que me enoje? – levante una ceja.

- ¿"Thomas" no te dice algo genio?

- Eh, bastante creo…

- Nunca me canso de ti – dijo riendose, sentí el calor subir a mis mejillas haciéndolas un color rosado.

- ¡Calla Fletcher, no soy payaso! Al menos no gratis…

- Mañana te dejare un cheque en ese caso – su risa subió de tono, lo golpee en el brazo.

- Que gracioso eh – dije sarcásticamente.

- Admite que me quieres asi – me saco la lengua.

- No te ilusiones, solo te hablo para acercarme a Dougie – bromee.

- ¡Siempre lo supe!, pero ¿y Kate? – me siguió la broma.

- ¡Nadie importa! Dougie será mio.

Seguimos bromeando un rato, pero las frutas se iban a podrir en el auto asi que bajamos todo y lo llevamos adentro.

- Todo en su lugar – dijo Tom cuando terminamos de guardar todo.

- Al fin, soy una pésima ama de casa…

- Yo soy un excelente amo de casa – dijo orgulloso.

- No me vendrían mal unas clases.

- Estoy disponible de lunes a viernes en horario de oficina, pero para ti de lunes a domingo veinticuatro horas del dia 365 días del año.

- Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta – dije sentándome sobre la barra. - Haces mejor trabajo que mis papas – comente repentinamente.

- Me odiaras, pero eh estado en su lugar… a veces el trabajo se hace prioridad.

- ¿Tanta como para olvidarse de su hija? – dije molesta.

- No, no tanto… pero agradece que tienes donde vivir, que comer…

- Y una solitaria casa para mi sola – lo interrumpí.

- No, conmigo aquí no es solitaria… ¿Qué tal si hacemos una fiesta? Ya sabes, solo nosotros los amigos; mis compañeros y tus amigas.

- Suena muy bien, me encanta la idea de hecho, ¡eres un genio Tom! – dije emocionada.

- La podemos hacer mañana y tomarnos la semana libre…

- Oh esperar al viernes – dije yo.

- Prefiero la idea de hacerla en lunes y tomarnos la semana – contesto guiñándome un ojo.

- ¿Entonces mañana en el trabajo les avisamos? Y tu me ayudas con las compras y eso…

- Claro, será un placer.

- Podemos usar la parrilla y eso, aun que el clima está fresco.

- Pero sigue siendo una opción, ¿te parece si haces una lista de ideas y me la muestras cuando vayamos rumbo al trabajo? – pregunto.

- Claro, me parece perfecto – dije sonriendo.

- Entonces socia Baker, te veo mañana – comenzó a despedirse, baje de la barra y lo acompañe hasta la puerta.

- Un placer hacer negocios contigo Fletcher, estaremos en contacto – lo imite haciéndolo reír.

- Te veo mañana temprano Megs – me dio un beso en la mejilla y un fuerte abrazo de oso.

- Descansa, no pongas Star Wars… - le grite mientras caminaba a su casa.

- Lo intentare – me respondió.

Cerré la puerta y subí a mi habitación, desde la ventana vi la suya encenderse sabiendo que ya estaba adentro cerré la cortina y me cambie para acostarme.

Encendí la televisión pero no encontré nada decente que mirar, intente dormir pero algo no me dejaba. Me levante y encendí la luz, mire toda mi habitación y sobre el sofá divise aquella sudadera gris que me había prestado. Fui por ella y me la puse sobre mi pijama, volví a la cama y esta vez al cerrar los ojos me quede profundamente dormida…

_It makes her feel close  
Makes her smile it's like he's with her almost  
Till the tears take over  
She's still in hell  
But she tells herself  
She's ready to let him go  
Cause that makes her feel close_

_Just sayin' goodbye  
Getting on with her life  
Maybe give love another try  
One more try  
One more try_


	20. Capitulo 20: Te de ira

**:) sigo viva, gracias por sus bellos reviews!! Espero que sigan leyendo!**

**/watch?v=kju9VU2B7Bk**

**The all american rejects – gives you hell**

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo 20: I hope it gives you hell..**

Desperté de un humor increíble, fui brincando hasta el baño y me duche rápidamente. Enrollada en mi toalla fui a buscar mi atuendo para el dia de hoy.

Me puse mis jeans negros favoritos una blusa gris y un abrigo negro a rayas blancas para protegerme del frio, alise mi cabello y me maquille un poco. Coloque mis zapatos y tome mi bolso del sofá junto con la lista de ideas que había escrito ayer.

Escuche el timbre, corrí a la cocina y tome unos poptarts para mí y para Tom, luego a la velocidad de un rayo fui a atender la puerta. La abrí y rebelo a Tom parado con sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón de mezclilla oscuro, una camisa blanca de botones y un abrigo grueso.

- Buenos días – lo salude alegremente dándole un beso en su tersa mejilla.

- Buenos días, ¿Qué traes ahí? – dijo mirando a mis manos.

- Nuestro desayuno – le conteste mientras caminábamos al auto.

- ¿Pop tarts? – escuche una nota de emoción.

- Chocolate fudge para ti – le entregue su barrita sonriente.

Subimos al auto y salimos rumbo al estudio.

- Pop tarts me suena a nombre para una banda de chicas – dijo riendose.

- Suena lo bastante pegajoso y comestible que un nombre pop necesita.

- Tal vez un día reúna un grupo de chicas y las nombraría asi…

- No quiero ser involucrada en esa locura – le conteste.

- Bueno cambiando de tema, ¿Cuáles fueron tus ideas socia? – pregunto Tom.

- Una cena tranquila con todos, una parrillada, o una fiesta 100% hardcore.

- La idea de la fiesta hardcore me gusta, es más mi estilo, pero como queremos que tu casa sobreviva podemos hacer una parrillada en el patio, con música y eso.

- Si, es mejor tu idea…

- Entonces ocuparemos comida, mucha comida – dijo él, yo rodé los ojos.

- Podemos decorar con velas.

- Bien, entonces ¿salimos temprano a comprar todo? – pregunto cuándo se estaciono en su lugar de siempre.

- Si, tu le avisas a los chicos y yo a mis amigas.

- Perfecto.

Bajamos del auto y caminamos hasta el estudio hablando emocionados de nuestra reunión, luego me abrazo de la nada.

- Ese pop tart me puso de muy buen humor – dijo riendose.

- Por un momento pensé que era mi personalidad – bromee mientras entrabamos.

Nos recibieron cuatro miradas serias en él la recepción, nos soltamos rápido y dejamos de reír.

- Ok, ¿Qué tienen todos? – pregunte yo. Dos segundos después todos comenzaron a reírse y volvieron a lo suyo.

Los chicos fueron al estudio y yo me quede en el escritorio con Karen.

- A Tom y a mí se nos ocurrió hacer una fiesta hoy – comente.

- ¿En lunes? – pregunto.

- Sí, bueno… quería una escusa para no venir el resto de la semana – me serví la ultima taza de café mientras hablábamos.

- Rayos, se acabo el café…. Iré por más, no tardo – Karen se levanto y fue hacia la cafetería del estudio dejándome sola, o eso creía yo hasta que vi a Danny de reojo parado en la esquina.

- ¿Necesitas algo? – pregunte con un tono frio.

-Tom y tu son muy amigos – dijo acercándose al escritorio, levante la vista y alce mis cejas sorprendida a su declaración.

- Si, ¿algún problema con eso?

- Curiosidad… solo eso.

- Acaso estas celoso – pregunte "desinteresada"

- ¿Celoso yo de Tom? Ni en un millón de años, créeme.

- Que bueno, que bueno Danny… - asentí con la cabeza.

- Te veo en la noche – dijo dándose la media vuelta y regresando al estudio.

¿No estaba celoso? O el era muy buen actor o en verdad no le molestaba que estuviera cerca de Tom. Tenía que pensar en otra alternativa para mi venganza hacia Danny antes de que el acabara conmigo.

Unas horas después, cuando todos estaban avisados de la reunión, Tom y yo salimos a comprar todo lo que ocuparíamos para la noche, primero fuimos a comprar comida, después carbón, bebidas, velas y decoración.

- Listo – dijo mientras cargaba la ultima bolsa hasta la cocina.

Mire que había en mi alacena y me encontré con algo de masa de pastel.

- Oye Tom, ¿estas en el humor para cocinar un pastel? – le pregunte sonriente.

- ¡Claro, suena divertido! – quito todas las bolsas de la barra.

Saque todos los ingredientes y los coloque en la gran mostrador de mármol, Tom acomodo las mangas de su camisa.

- Bien, tu haces el betún y yo la masa… no te lo comas Tom… - lo amenace.

- Esta bien – dijo resignado, tomo un recipiente y comenzó a poner los ingredientes tranquilamente.

Lo imite, tome un gran recipiente de cristal y vertí la harina, agregue los huevos, leche y comencé a batir la mezcla. Tom estaba entretenido revolviendo el chocolate, lo mire y sonreí para luego regresar mi concentración a la masa. De pronto, sentí algo golpear mi mejilla, estaba frio y comenzó a resbalarse por ella, la alcance y vi chocolate en mi mano.

Mire a Tom quien seguía mezclando inocentemente el chocolate, con la cuchara de madera le lance un poco de masa que aterrizo perfectamente en su nariz, me miro sorprendido y yo puse la cara más angelical que pude.

- Ups, fue un accidente… - dije yo, el no se quedo con las manos cruzadas, se acerco y tomo un puñado de harina y lo soplo en mi cara.

- Fue un accidente – dijo riendose.

- ¿Accidente? – hable yo, el retrocedió dejándome libre el recipiente con chocolate.

Tome una gran cucharada de chocolate y por alguna extraña razón mi puntería no fallo y este aterrizo directo en su cara. Comenzó a caminar hacia mí, retrocedí hasta que sin querer golpee el tazón donde estaba el chocolate y cayó sobre él.

- De acuerdo, ese si fue un accidente – chille.

- Haber, ¿Quién quiere un abrazo de oso? – dijo caminando hacia mi todo bañado en chocolate.

- Cuando estés limpio… - retrocedí hasta que choque con el refrigerador… Demonios.

Tom me atrapo y me abrazo, cubriéndome totalmente de chocolate. – Ew Tom – me queje mientras él me seguía abrazando. No se separo, en cambio beso mi mejilla limpia cubriéndola de chocolate.

- Eso es por mi camiseta blanca – dijo cuando al fin me soltó.

- Si quieres ve a bañarte, terminare de hacer el pastel.

- ¿Y perderme de la diversión? Ni hablar – desabotono la camisa y se quedo en interior.

Fue al baño a lavarse el rostro y metió a lavar su camisa, luego regreso a la cocina la cual yo había limpiado.

- Bien, tregua mientras terminamos el pastel.

- Esta bien.. – accedí.

Yo metí el pastel al horno y lo ayude a terminar el betún. El comenzó a hacer cosas sin importancia en la cocina mientras yo batía la mezcla, se puso atrás de mi y recargo su mentón en mi hombro observando lo que hacía. Sentí el ritmo de mi corazón incrementar radicalmente, pero mantuve mi respiración controlada… lo más que pude.

A veces lo miraba con el rabillo del ojo y lograba apreciar su delicado perfil, el fuerte aroma a chocolate que su piel aun tenia. Acomodo una mano en mi cintura, ¿seguía respirando? No estaba segura, me comencé a sentir muy nerviosa… probablemente porque NUNCA estoy asi de cerca de ningún hombre. No estaba segura si el hecho de que fuera Tom también tuviera que ver.

La alarma para sacar el pastel sonó, el se separo y fue por nuestra obra maestra al horno. Lo saco del molde y lo coloco sobre un plato, mientras este se enfriaba terminamos de recoger la cocina. Luego le cubrimos con betún y estaba listo, salimos al patio y acomodamos dos mesas con unas velas que habíamos comprado de centros de mesa. Encendí las luces del patio ya que empezaba a oscurecer, entramos de nuevo a la casa y nos quedamos parados a la mitad de la sala.

- Creo que es hora de arreglarnos – dijo con las manos en los bolsillos.

- Si, ¿te veo en una hora?

- Perfecto, para encender la parrilla y terminar lo último.

Lo acompañe hasta la puerta y me dio un beso en la mejilla como si no lo fuera a ver después. Cerré la puerta con llave para ir a mi habitación a cambiarme, subí las escaleras corriendo, me desvestí lo más rápido que pude y abrí el agua caliente dejando el vapor llenar la habitación. Me metí bajo el agua, moje mi cabello y lo lave con mi shampoo de vainilla favorito. Cuando termine de enjuagarme, cerré las llaves y agarre mi toalla.

Salí del baño hasta mi closet, lo observe por unos segundos intentando decidir que usar. Unos skinny jeans azul oscuro, un cardigán negro y zapatos de tacón fueron la mejor opción. Me peine y maquille, mientras me ponía perfume escuche el timbre.

**tinyurl. com/ngpljm**

Baje lo más rápido que los zapatos me lo permitían, le abrí la puerta al rubio que lucía una camiseta de cuadros azules, rojos y blancos, jeans azules y converses.

- Cuanto tiempo – dijo abrazándome, sin dudar un segundo recibí su cariñoso gesto.

- Parecen siglos…

- ¿Tienes algo diferente?... ¿te bañaste? – bromeo.

- Acostumbro a hacerlo más seguido, ya sabes vivir con moscas no es cómodo – mi comentario causo una larga carcajada.

Fuimos hasta el patio, el comenzó a encender la parrilla y yo termine de acomodar las mesas. Abrí la puerta del patio para que entraran por ahí, luego me senté en uno de los sofás rústicos que están cerca de la parrilla, bajo el techo. Las mesas estaban en el jardín cerca de la piscina.

- Deberíamos de comenzar a poner ambiente – dijo Tom.

- Tienes razón – me levante y conecte mi ipod a las bocinas, lo deje correr en aleatorio.

No mucho después llego Karen, Chris y Nick, se reunieron donde estaba con Tom mientras el comenzaba a poner la carne, las bebidas comenzaron a abrirse. No mucho después llego Dougie con Kate… sospechosamente juntos. Al final llegaron Harry su novia Izzy… y Danny.

Al verlo entrar atrás de la pareja, mi corazón sintió un ligero dolor pero no en comparación con lo que sentí al verlo en la fiesta con la rubia colgando de su cuello, este sentimiento era mas de rencor que aun ardía en mi. No podía evitar sentirme traicionada, la bruja malvada que vive en mi salió a relucir buscando venganza.

Tan pronto y el estaba a dos metros de nosotros, me acerque a Tom y recargue mi brazo en su hombro.

- ¿Qué tal va la cena? – le dije en un tono…"coqueto" que yo

- Muy bien, mejor que el pastel… - me contesto riendose, usando el mismo tono que yo.

- Recuérdame no dejarte acercarte al betún de nuevo.

- Acepta que fue divertido – me miro a los ojos.

- Claro, me encanta tallarme una hora el cabello para quitarme el chocolate seco, Tom.

- Oye, el olor a masa no fue fácil de quitar.

- Y que digas el chocolate de la ropa – le saque la lengua.

- Admite que te divertiste…

- Mmm… tal vez si, tal vez no – lo tente.

- Megan – me miro intentando parecer serio.

- Tom – dije riéndome, pero mirándolo a los ojos.

- Eres imposible – apretó mi nariz y luego se aparto.


	21. Capitulo 21: La venganza es mas dulce

**Se que les debo mil capítulos!**

**Espero que les guste :D**

youtube .com/watch?v=utXbsDPAYvg

The veronicas – revenge is sweeter

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo veintiuno: La venganza es mas dulce que tu**

Aleje mi atención de Tom para mirar al resto de mis amigos, estoy segura que una sonrisa de satisfacción salió de mi boca cuando vi la mirada de Danny. Había una cosa que podía reconocer bien y eso eran los _celos._ Lo veía en su mirada, su lenguaje corporal…. En todo el, me reí para mis adentros disfrutando la tortura.

¿Darle celos a Danny hoy?, Listo… ¿Torturar fríamente a Danny? Plan en proceso.

Fui hasta su mesa donde estaba junto a Karen, Chris, Nick, y Tom. ¿Puede ser mejor? Yo lo dudo, me senté junto al rubio sin mirar a Dan. Tom y Nick conversaban entretenidamente sobre marcas de guitarra mientras Karen y Chris los miraban agobiadas. Cuando Tom noto mi presencia dejo de hablar con Nick repentinamente y me miro. Amaba a Tom, estaba leyendo mi mente a la perfección.

- ¿Terminaste de hablar de guitarras? – le pregunte riéndome.

- Si, discusiones de hombres… pasar tanto tiempo contigo está afectando mi testosterona.

- ¡Hey! – lo golpee suavemente en el hombro.

- Pero prefiero hacerme mujer a dejarte de hablar – dijo sonriendo, lo abrace.

- Aww Tom, bueno no estoy segura de si me haría hombre… tal vez uno como tu, no un cerdo mentiroso como todos los demás – _ouch_, eso le iba a doler a Danny.

- Eh, voy por otra cerveza… ¿alguien quiere una? – dijo Dan, recibió varios pedidos y antes de irse dijo. – Megan me acompañas – no me lo pido, lo ordeno.

Deje salir un suspiro de frustración, Karen y Chris me gritaron con la mirada "_¡VE!", _melevante de la mesa y entre a la casa siguiendo a Danny hasta la cocina, el se detuvo en seco en medio del lugar, lo mire confundida.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo? – casi me grito.

- ¡¿Perdón?! – conteste ofendida, El era el del problema.

- Ahora no sabes que pasa, no intentes parecer inocente.

- No intento nada Danny, tu eres el loco bipolar.

- ¿Crees que soy tan estúpido como para no darme cuenta que intentas? – dijo molesto.

- Pues eso parece, no intento nada – le conteste convencida.

- Dios mío Megan – chillo.

- No vengas con eso, tu eres el maldito imbécil que anda por ahí hiriendo gente, asi que no actúes como que yo soy la mala del cuento.

- ¿Claro y tu coqueteando con Tom frente a mi no es lo mismo? – gruñio furioso, me quede callada. – Aparte por si no sabias Tom ti… - comenzó a gritar.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí adentro? – interfirió Harry que entraba a la cocina.

- Nada, solo Danny siendo un tonto – dije molesta, me di la media vuelta y regrese al patio.

* .com/watch?v=aSaAXDBvfho

No era exactamente lo que quería, no esperaba a Danny gritándome en mi cocina pero al menos contaba con el resto de mis amigos afuera. Dougie estaba buscando una canción en mi ipod asi que lo acompañe para buscar algo bueno.

- ¿Def leppard? – dijo sorprendido – Eso no lo veía venir…

Dejo correr una canción de la banda, definitivamente una de mis favoritas. El ritmo de la batería de "Pour some sugar on me" comenzó a sonar haciéndome sonreír, a lo lejos vi a Karen agitar su cabello y escuche a varios cantando la canción. Fui con Tom que cuidaba la parrilla y murmuraba la canción.

"_Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light  
Television lover, baby, go all night" _ cante con el recargando nuestros hombros, mientras el fingía que las pinzas eran su micrófono.

Dejo las pinzas y tomo mi mano, los dos nos sacudíamos como Joe Elliot mientras gritábamos el coro. El tuvo su solo de guitarra mientras Karen y yo agitábamos el cabello.

La fiesta termino a las cuatro de la mañana, Tom se quedo conmigo recogiendo todo sin que se lo pidiera. Acabamos de limpiar el patio y entramos a mi casa.

- Creo que eso es todo – dijo sacudiendo las manos.

- Al fin, pensé que nunca acabaríamos…

- Harry me dijo que tu y Danny estuvieron discutiendo – me paralice al escucharlo.

- Eh, si me moleste un poco con el… ya sabes como a veces puede portarse como un idiota.

- Estoy seguro, a veces me pregunto si sabe que no se llama "DannyMcfly" como todos lo llaman.

- Nunca se sabe.

-Bueno Meg, es hora de partir… te veré después, la pase muy bien.

- Yo también, gracias por la ayuda Tom – lo acompañe hasta le puerta, me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Le sonreí mientras él se iba a su casa.

Subí a mi habitación, me lave el rostro y me metí en mi pijama favorita lista para soñar.

Por algún motivo, Tom estuvo presente en todos mis sueños esa semana, el jueves que me acosté pedí que no apareciera en ellos confundiéndome, pero de todas maneras apareció iluminando todo con su bella sonrisa y su cálida mirada.

_Do you even know how much it hurt,  
That you gave up on me to be with her?  
__Revenge is sweeter than you ever were_


	22. Capitulo 22: Karma

**:) **

**Créame esta historia tiene más de una sorpresa!**

**Espero que les guste!**

**Youtube ****.com/watch?v=UzjZDKSPoQ4**

**NLT – Karma**

**________________________________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo veintidós: Karma; acción y consecuencia. **

Cuando abrí mis ojos vi un color dorado iluminando mi habitación. Los talle temiendo aun estar dormida y que fuera un sueño. ¿Había sol? Me levante de la cama y corrí hasta la ventana, Salí a mi terraza sintiendo una cálida brisa y el sol en mi piel. Sonreí como nunca, por primera vez desde que había llegado había un dia soleado y cálido, perfecto para usar la piscina por primera vez.

Regrese a mi habitación pero ahora fui al closet, busque mi traje de baño y me lo puse. Sobre el bikini negro me puse una playera de the _Rolling Stones_ que me quedaba algo grande dejando mi hombro descubierto, unos shorts de mezclilla que estaban en el fondo de un cajón y tome mi toalla.

Con mi ipod y lentes en la mano baje, no había nadie en casa, mejor aún. Salí al patio recibiendo el calor del sol, acomode la toalla cerca de la piscina y me tire sobre ella. Primero necesitaba recibir un poco de calor, sentía que eran años desde que había visto el sol asi de brillante. Nade un rato, tome el sol y estuve tirada ahí escuchando mi ipod cuando se le acabo la pila me quede mirando hacia el sol, escuchando el silencio del calmado vecindario. Hasta que la dulce melodía de una guitarra llego a mis oídos, me levante y desde abajo vi a Tom en su terraza tocando la guitarra, aprovechando los rayos del sol.

Sonreí ante aquella imagen, el lograba hacerme sonreír sin estar conmigo, me puse el short, camine hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca para que me escuchara.

- Hola Tom – lo salude desde abajo, dejo de tocar y se asomo.

- Hey Meg, ¿aprovechando los rayos del sol?

- No sabemos cuánto durara, ¿No vienes? – pregunte.

- Claro, ahora voy – acepto mi invitación.

Desapareció del balcón, fui a abrir la puerta trasera y regrese al borde de la piscina.

Unos minutos después escuche el chirrido de la puerta de madera, dándome la señal de que Tom había entrado, pocos segundos después el rubio estaba sentado junto a mí, en unos shorts negros y sin camisa. Cuando note eso creo que deje respirar.

- Hola de nuevo – saludo alegre, tome una bocanada de aire antes de morir de asfixia.

- Es un lindo dia – comente, sin saber que decir.

- Si, esta clase de días no se ven seguidos aquí… hay que sacarles provecho – Se recostó sobre mi toalla.

Saque los pies de la alberca y me recosté frente a él para estar cara a cara mientras hablábamos, siempre me gusta mirar a Tom a los ojos cuando hablo con él.

- ¿Sigues molesta con Danny? – me pregunto.

- No lo sé, es difícil de decir…

- No tanto, es sencillo… ¿aun sientes ganas de golpearlo cuando lo ves?

- Si, pero no tan fuerte – conteste.

- Entonces no estás tan molesta como antes.

- Es difícil ganarse mi perdón, y no es que sea rencorosa, es solo que una vez que me pierdes… no será una lucha fácil para que regrese.

- Bueno saber…

Nos quedamos en silencio, el cerro sus ojos y mi malvado cerebro comenzó a trabajar. Silenciosamente me puse de pie y fui por mi vaso que había dejado en la reposera.

Ahora entiendo porque dicen_: "Nunca le des la espalda al enemigo"_

Cuando gire para regresar los brazos de Tom me tomaron por sorpresa, me elevo y camino hacia la piscina.

- Mojar a la gente que intenta descansar es de mala educación – dijo Tom.

- Solo iba por agua… - mentí.

- Aja, como si no supiera lo que pensaba hacer ese malvado cerebro tuyo, eres peor que _Darth Vader._

- ¡Tom, bajame! – le grite.

- Di las palabras mágicas…

- ¡No!

- Dilas…

- No, no y no.

- Bueno… - con eso dicho dio unos pasos para atrás, me abrazo más fuerte y corrió hacia la piscina. Cuando salto, tome una bocanada de aire. Ambos caímos al agua aun abrazados, salimos a la superficie por aire.

- ¡TOM! – grite molesta.

- No dijiste las palabras mágicas – me saco la lengua mientras me soltaba lentamente.

- No huyas cobarde– grite mientras el nadaba, lo tome por los hombros intentando hundirlo. Pero ni siquiera se movió un poco. - ¿Por qué no te hundes, Tu cabeza está llena de aire entonces flotas?

- ¡Hey! – tomo mis manos ágilmente y me puso enfrente de él. - ¿Cabeza de aire?

- Si – dije sonriendo inocentemente. Arrugo la nariz y me saco la lengua.

- Te hundiría pero eso sería cruel y me meterían a la cárcel… aunque… no hay testigos – levanto una ceja y yo lo mire seria.

- No bromees Tom – actué seria e inmediatamente se calmo, pero mi seriedad no duro más de dos segundos y estalle en risas.

- Odio cuando haces eso, pensé que me ibas a golpear o algo – dijo asustado.

- Podría pero no.

Los dos salimos de la piscina, me puse de nuevo mi blusa de los _Rolling_ casi reveladora y me senté de nuevo con Tom.

- ¿Eres increíble sabias? Pero en el más raro de los sentidos – le dije con una sonrisa en los labios

- _Gio _siempre me dice lo mismo – me contesto, fruncí el seño y mi sonrisa comenzó a borrarse.

_It's a shame  
You see that I'm hurtin and you don't know what you did  
You probably don't even care to know what it is  
You promised that you were down and you were my best friend  
Was it all for nothing?_

I wanted to know you.  
But karma's a trip now.  
You probably shouldn't have left me standin' alone.  
I wanted to love you.  
But karma's a trip now.  
You probably should turn around and take yourself home.  
_**Karma, karma**_


	23. Capitulo 23: El fin del cuento de hadas

Bien, esta es la parte en que todas me lanzan tomates virtualmente. Les dije que tenia mas de una sorpresa. Y aun no han visto nada!! Espero que _disfruten _el capitulo, aunque sea triste. En serio, esto tiene un propósito :) tarde o temprano descubrirán porque! No olviden dejar sus reviews!

Creo que sere buena y subiré dos veces hoy :D por que este quedo corto!:(

**youtube**** .com/watch?v=4YilSojyH00**

**White horse – Taylor Swift**

_________________________________________________________________________________

**Capitulo veintitrés: El fin del cuento de hadas.**

- ¿Gio…? – pregunte.

- Gio, Giovanna, _mi novia_ – mi corazón se detuvo en ese segundo, ¿Qué acababa de decir? Y peor aún, ¿Por qué tenía estas ganas horribles de llorar?

- ¿Novia? – pregunte con una voz casi inaudible, guardando las ganas de llorar y gritarle.

- Si, ya sabes… cabello café, italiana… la conozco de la escuela, hace seis años.

- Nunca me la mencionaste, nunca escuche hablar de ella…. ¿Por qué no está aquí?

- Esta en Italia grabando una película desde hace unos meses…

- No… no sabía – dije sintiéndome incomoda.

- Lamento no haberte dicho, soy el peor amigo del mundo.

- No te preocupes, no hay problema… - conteste, no muy convincente. – Mi mamá quería que fuera al banco hoy, creo que es mejor que vaya a cambiarme – mentí.

- De acuerdo, entonces te veo después – dijo sonriente, me dio un abrazo.

- Claro – recibí su abrazo, se separo y me miro a los ojos yo hice lo posible por ocultar el sentimiento que me consumía. Me beso la frente antes de irse caminando, me quede ahí parada.

_Novia, _una simple palabra con el poder de herirte de mil afilados dagas y cien balas. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de por qué me dolía tanto. No había otra explicación más que esa, en mi intento de vengarme de Danny me había enamorado de Tom; Ciega y tontamente. El dolor me comenzó a carcomer por dentro. No mentían cuando decían que todo lo que haces lo pagas. Toda acción tiene una consecuencia y esta… era la mía.

_¿Siempre tenía que salir herida? Porque tuve que elegirlo a él, era mi mejor amigo. ¿Por qué tenía que tener novia?, ¿Por qué nunca me di cuenta?, ¿Por qué nadie me lo advirtió?... ¿Por qué?, ¡¿Porque?!_

Mi mente se lleno de preguntas, todas sin respuestas. Entre más pensaba, más me dolía. Parecía que mi corto cuento de hadas había llegado a su fin y no terminaba en _"y vivieron felices por siempre"_ al menos no con mi nombre en el, esa historia dirá "_Tom y Giovanna vivieron felices por siempre."_ Por un momento pensé que Tom se sentía igual que yo, la manera en que actuaba conmigo, pensé que almenos tenía una oportunidad.

Ahora podía entender las llamadas a su celular, porque estaba tanto en la computadora… no puedo creer que me tomo todo este tiempo para darme cuenta, y eso que una vez Danny dejo incompleto cuando peleábamos en la cocina era: _"Tom tiene novia"_

Y como siempre fui estúpida, igual como cuando pensé que tenía una oportunidad con Danny, parece que cualquiera de ellos está fuera de mi alcance. Pero tengo que continuar con mi vida, la vida sigue… ¿no? No es como si… mi corazón estuviera roto, no es como si _amara_ a Tom y no pudiera vivir sin él. Al menos eso creía yo, todo volvería a la normalidad el lunes. Seriamos amigos, nada más.

Subí a mi habitación, tome una ducha rápida. Al salir enrollada en la toalla a mi habitación, una fresca brisa hizo mi piel erizar, me acerque a la ventana para darme cuenta que el cielo estaba comenzando a nublarse, cerré la ventana y la cortina. Si no fuera porque sé que el clima de aquí cambia muy rápido, diría que mi humor cambio el clima, que es imposible. Como todo lo que estaba pensando. ¿Tom y yo…? Imposible.

Me puse unos jeans, una blusa negra con un cardigán negro, saque unas flats negras y las coloque en mis pies. Cepille mi cabello odiando ligeramente aquel aroma a vainilla, solo me recordaba a Tom y cuando recordaba a Tom quería gritar.

Decidí salir a despejarme un poco, después de todo le había mentido a Tom sobre ir al banco. Camine un rato hasta salir del suburbio donde vivía. Las calles parecían interminables, pero no quería regresar ni mirar hacia atrás, solo quería alejarme.

Cuando levante mi cabeza, ya que había mantenido mi mirada pegada al piso. Vi el túnel de la estación _Warwick avenue_. Segui de largo sin volver a mirar el letrero, intente no volver a pensar en Tom o en cualquier cosa que pudiera tener algo que ver.

Mañana iba a ser un dia difícil.

_**I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale**__  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around_

Baby I was naive, got lost in your eyes  
And never really had a chance  
I had so many dreams about you and me  
Happy endings, now I know…


	24. Capitulo 24: Muy cerca de la comodidad

**Sentí que les debía otro capitulo porque el pasado era muy corto! Llore como bebe cuando escribía este capitulo, me encanta casi tanto como la canción! Fue mi primera canción favorita de ellos :D anywaaaaaays!! Espero les guste!**

youtube .com/watch?v=ATk30xzAsRw

McFly - Too close for comfort

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo veinticuatro: Too close for comfort…**

Abrí los ojos al sonido de la alarma, el color grisáceo inundando mi habitación. Como siempre, ayer parecía muy bueno y malo para ser verdad. Me levante de la cama y fui hasta el baño, lave mi rostro y me cambie de ropa. Odiaba que mi ropa hablara de mi humor, cuando me vi en el espejo traía puesta una blusa que decía _"Fuck off_", regrese al armario y busque otra blusa. Esta vez elegí una camisa de botones a cuadros negros y blancos; Disel, unos jeans negros y unas botas de piso. Tome mi suéter, lave mis dientes y no me preocupe en maquillarme.

Desayune en el camino al trabajo, al cual no tuve prisa en llegar. Cuando me estacione, vi el mini Cooper azul estacionado cerca de la entrada, este iba a ser un largo, largo dia.

Baje del auto, caminando muy lentamente. No quería entrar y verlo. Dios, esto iba ser igual o parecido a un infierno. Abrí la puerta y el calor de la calefacción me invito a entrar, fui hasta mi escritorio y me senté. Acomode mis cosas, normalmente iría a saludar pero hoy no había intenciones de eso o de hacer algo más que no fuera mi trabajo.

Teclee en la computadora los horarios para las entrevistas de la próxima semana, cuando termine llame a Fletch para asegurarme de que todo estuviera correcto. ¿Porque tenían que estar Kate y Chris de vacaciones? Y porque Karen nunca estaba en la oficina. Demonios, ahora tenía todo su trabajo.

Cuando colgué, escuche la puerta del estudio abrirse y los pasos de alguien acercándose. Desee que no fuera Tom, no corrí con buena suerte porque vi al rubio con el rabillo del ojo caminar desde el pasillo.

- Hola Meg – saludo alegre.

- Hola Tom – conteste casi moribunda sin mirarlo.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – pregunto.

- No Tom, no me siento bien – conteste sin pensar.

- ¿Qué pasa Meg?

- Nada, es solo… - por un momento pensé en gritarle todo, pero no pude ya que soy muy miedosa. – Es solo que tengo mucho trabajo.

- Lo siento – desee que esa disculpa fuera por lo de ayer y no esto, pero no era asi.

- No lo hagas- regrese mi atención a los papeles frente a mí, un poco después el regreso al estudio sin decir nada.

No iba a poder hacer esto, decirlo fácil pero hacerlo era difícil. No podía ignorar el hecho de haber compartido una mentira con él, ¿tal vez mis sentimientos eran solo mentiras? Ya ni siquiera sabía lo que pensaba.

Mire mi reloj y eran las 6:00 mi hora de partir, había pasado el dia pensando en eso. Y estaba segura de que pasaría el resto de la noche haciendo lo mismo.

Maneje hasta mi casa queriendo llorar, ayer no lo había hecho pero hoy no pude contenerme. Me dolía haber creído en el, haber confiado en él, el quererlo tanto. ¿Por qué tenía que aferrarme al? Era imposible; él y yo éramos imposibles. No estábamos destinados a nada más. Y tal vez ni siquiera a una amistad.

No podía verlo sonreír si no era yo quien lo hacía reír. No podía estar junto a él sabiendo que no está pensando en mi. _No podía, no debía y no iba_.

Al llegar a casa subí a mi habitación y me senté en mi escritorio, hice lo que mejor sabia hacer; Escribir…

Yo sabía que en el fondo esto iba a terminar mal, pero nunca quise verlo ni aceptarlo. Asi que era mejor terminar con esto ahora asi no lastimaba a nadie, no iba a destruir una relación de años. Aunque quería intentarlo.

Escribí poemas y otras cosas, me desahogue. Pero había algo que tenía que hacer que no era escrito. Me levante y fui hasta mi closet, saque mi maleta y toda mi ropa, mientras doblaba varias blusas encontré una playera blanca de botones… _Tom. _La sudadera gris también salió desde las profundidades de mi closet… Las lleve conmigo, eso iba a ser lo más cercano a Tom que iba a tener, si no lo podía tener a él, quería algo de él que fuera mío. Acomode mis fotos en una bolsa y la metí entre la ropa, mi viejo oso de peluche también encontró espacio.

Guarde todas mis cosas en la vieja maleta _Louis Vuitton _que me habían regalado años atrás. Pase toda la madrugada despierta pensando en mi decisión: _irme o no_, y antes de que el sol saliera llego la hora. Asi que tuve que dejar de considerarlo, decidí firmemente esperando no arrepentirme por huir como una cobarde.

Puse la maleta en la cajuela del taxi, no mire atrás temiendo ver algo que me hiciera quedarme. Esto era mejor para mi, tenía que aceptar que él no me correspondía y olvidarme de él sería más fácil estando lejos. Le sería fácil asimilarlo cuando supiera que no estaba aquí. No me extrañaría, no como yo a él.

Subí al taxi y recargue mi cabeza en la ventana, viendo la lluvia tocar el cristal. De mi bolso saque una hoja y pluma, apoye y comencé a escribir. Era un largo camino hasta el aeropuerto.

Cuando llegamos guarde lo escrito en mi bolso y baje del vehículo, el chofer me entrego mi maleta y le pague.

Antes de entrar al aeropuerto me detuve en un buzón y re-leí para ver si debía guardarla en el sobre.

_Tom, seguro estas pensando "¿Por qué me escribió una carta si vive junto a mi casa?", pues lamento informarte que no, ya no. Soy demasiado débil y cobarde como para poder verte dia a dia. No sé si lamento irme sin despedirme porque corría el riesgo que me hicieras quedarme, pero sé que lo hare cuando te extrañe y desearé regresar. Pero buscare las fuerzas para no hacerlo, tendré que buscar en lo más hondo de mí, porque ni siquiera sé si esas fuerzas existen. Las use todas para alejarme de ti._

_Todo empezó… de una manera tan extraña e infantil, incluso parecía inocente como si no pudiera hacerle daño a alguien. Ahora estoy segura de que me lo hizo a mí, no pensé ser capaz de aferrarme tanto a alguien… esta tan mal hacerlo sabiendo que es una persona que no me pertenece… ni me pertenecerá. No te quería lastimar, yo no me quería lastimar de nuevo. Pero lo hice._

_Sé que mientras lees esto, quieres explicaciones… bueno no eres el único, pero es más fácil olvidar. Asi que encuentra la manera de hacerlo conmigo, ódiame. Eso facilitaría las cosas. Yo no podía seguir mintiéndote a la cara, no podía seguir viendo tu rostro y decirte que estaba bien, no te quería hacer daño porque me duele hacerlo._

_Hace poco tiempo pensé que me habían roto el corazón, estaba tan equivocada. Eso no se compara con lo que estoy sufriendo mientras escribo esto y te imagino leyéndolo. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, desde el principio lo fue. Prefiero alejarme antes de descubrir algo nuevo, algo que me lastime más. Va a ser muy difícil olvidar, pero llego un punto que mi zona de confort parecía fantasía; demasiado buena para ser verdad… y bueno, al final no lo era. Demasiado cerca a la comodidad. Era peligroso._

_Agradezco que formaras parte de mi vida, de mi corto cuento de hadas… pero una mañana tuve que levantarme y darme cuenta, yo no soy una princesa, asi que tu no eres mi príncipe, no vas a llegar con un caballo blanco y espada… los cuentos de hadas no existen ni se hacen realidad, pero las pesadillas sí. Fuiste el mejor amigo que pude desear y como buen amigo, me despertaste de los sueños que estaban fuera de mi alcance. No en mi caso. Yo no puedo luchar más por ti._

_Lamento que me haya tomado tanto tiempo para darme cuenta, hubo algo que siempre te quise decir, pero es tan tarde que ya no importa._

_- Megan._

Guarde la carta en el sobre, escribí la dirección y pegue una estampilla. La deposite dentro del buzón y camine con mi maleta adentro del aeropuerto, compre mi boleto y pase por seguridad. Llegue a la puerta de espera y me senté.

Unos cuarenta minutos después llamaron mi vuelo, me levante de mi asiento y fui hasta la fila donde todos abordada. Entregue mi boleto y subí al avión. Me senté en el gran asiento de primera clase, mirando por la ventana.

Abroche mi cinturón y el avión despego. Vi como nos alejábamos del piso. Yo esperaba que mi tristeza desapareciera conforme me alejaba de Inglaterra. Pero no fue asi. Cuando aterrice en Nashville me sentía aun peor. Estar sin Tom iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba, pero era lo mejor.

Tome un taxi hasta nuestra casa de campo en el bello pueblo de Nashville, mis padres sabían dónde estaría. Era su decisión si me querían ver o no. El taxi se detuvo frente a la casa, pague y baje. Saque mi maleta de la cajuela. El auto se fue y me quede mirando la casa.

Entre y deje mi maleta en la entrada, salí al patio y fui hasta mi columpio favorito que aun estaba atado al gran árbol.

Me senté y me mecí muy suavemente, recargue mi cabeza en la cuerda. Dejando salir un suspiro.

Pude sentir mi corazón desmoronarse finalmente, los últimos cimentos que me protegían se rompieron y me dejaron desprotegida.

Mi visión se borro al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por mis mejillas sin intención de detenerse en algún momento cercano.

Porque tenía que existir Giovanna, porque no podía encontrar a alguien que fuera indicado para mí. Porque Tom no podía ser ese alguien. Cuando estaba en el aeropuerto quise que el llegara y me detuviera. Pero no lo iba a hacer.

Estuve sentada ahí llorando hasta que el sol se puso, pensé que llegaría el punto en el que me quedara sin lagrimas, pero no llego.

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar desde mi bolsillo, lo saque y vi un número desconocido. Dude unos segundos y luego conteste.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Megan? – reconocí la voz de Tom.

- Numero equivocado – dije colgando.

Solté el teléfono y caí del columpio, su voz me destruía. El dulce tono con el que pronunciaba mi nombre era suficiente para romperme en pedazos. ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes de que esto iba a pasar?

Tom debió detener esto si sabía que no íbamos a ser nada más. ¿Acaso les gustaba a todos los integrantes de Mcfly herir a las mujeres? ¿Era una tradición jugar con los sentimientos? Yo solo no entendía. El celular volvió a sonar, pero esta vez no iba a contestar. Sabía que si lo hacía caería rendida a sus pies y no le iba a permitir eso de nuevo, estuve mucho tiempo asi y el no se dio cuenta. Ya es tarde.

Me levante del césped y agarre el celular, cuando entre a la casa fui directo a mi habitación. Sin pensarlo, me tire en la cama, sin cambiarme. El teléfono sonó y sonó, pero nunca lo respondí. No sabiendo quien estaría en la otra línea… poco a poco me fui quedando dormida aun con lágrimas derramándose hasta mi almohada.

_It's hard to forget  
__And yes I regret  
All these mistakes  
I don't know why you're leaving Me  
But I know you must have your reasons  
There's tears in your eyes  
I watch as you cry  
But it's getting late_

Was I invading in on your secrets  
Was I too close for comfort  
You're pushing me out  
When I wanted in  
What was I just about to discover  
When I got too close for comfort  
Driving you home  
Guess I'll never know…


	25. Capitulo 25: La Huida

**Marce y Cristy me convencieron de que subiera de nuevo, las adoro y por eso lo hago, aunque ellas nunca se dignan a dejarme un revieww :( **

**Anyways, el final esta cercaaa:O **

**Esa canción me encanta, aww los buenos tiempos! Aun amo a Hil con todo mi corazón! Fue mi modelo a seguir desde los 10 años(L)**

**youtube .com/watch?v=2nZc1uL5sWI**

**The Getaway – Hilary Duff (Live Dignity tour)**

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo veinticinco : la huída **

Sin sentir que había descansado mis ojos se abrieron, había una luz tenue en la habitación porque apenas estaba amaneciendo. En mi mano seguía aferrado el celular, lo mire.

30 llamadas perdidas, 20 mensajes de texto y 5 mensajes de voz. ¿Podía leerlos o escucharlos si quiera?

_No,_ no podía. Elimine todo, y por un momento desee que fuera asi de fácil eliminar todo de mi vida. Solo presionando un botón. Pero yo estaba lejos de ser un aparato electrónico con un botón de borrar.

Me levante de la cama aun con la misma ropa y baje a la cocina, solo para darme cuenta que no había nada de comer. Bueno es obvio, nunca veníamos a la casa de campo… Mi única salvación era el restaurante de Clarie que estaba cerca de aquí. Tome una sudadera y salí de la casa rumbo al viejo restaurante.

Camine por la vieja vereda hasta salir del suburbio, a unas dos cuadras más se encontraban todas las tiendas de despensa y ferreterías. Unos minutos más de silenciosa caminata y estaba en el pequeño restaurante, lucia igual que cuando era niña.

El viejo papel tapiz, guitarras en la pared y la luz neón con el letrero de "abierto." Estire la puerta y entre, los murmullos de la gente llegaron a mis oídos, me senté en la barra a esperar que me atendieran.

Mientras juagaba con el servilletero escuche una voz llamar mi nombre.

- ¿Megan? – me di la media vuelta y vi a Clarie, ahora con el pelo más canoso y su antes tersa piel, ahora comenzando a arrugarse.

- ¡Clarie! – me levante y la abracé.

-Mi niña, hace mucho que no te veía por aquí… ¿vienes con tus papas de visita? – dijo poniéndose atrás del mostrador, regrese a mi asiento lista para entablar una conversación.

- No, vengo sola… - dije agachando la cabeza.

- ¿Sola querida, por qué? – pregunto preocupada.

- De Nueva York nos mudamos a Inglaterra y bueno… tuve un incidente con alguien.

- Espera, quiero que me cuentes… te traeré unas galletas y un chocolate caliente – salió volando hacia la cocina. La espere unos cinco minutos y regreso con un plato de mis galletas favoritas y una taza de chocolate caliente.

- Ahora sí, cuéntame todo – se sentó tras el mostrador en su silla favorita.

- Bueno en Inglaterra conocí a un grupo de chicos, se hicieron mis amigos… uno mi mejor amigo, luego empecé a salir con otro chico llamado Danny pero no salió nada bien, entonces, se que está mal pero intente vengarme usando a mi mejor amigo para darle celos a Danny… y sin darme cuenta…

- Te enamoraste de el – me interrumpió.

- Si, pero el… tiene novia, desde hace seis años y nunca me lo dijo pues ella está viviendo en Italia… me di cuenta de lo que sentía y bueno aquí estoy.

- Huiste… - dijo Clarie.

- No, es solo que no podía estar ahí interponiéndome entre ellos y tampoco soportaba verlo sabiendo que nunca… que nunca seriamos nada más.

- ¿No pensaste lo que le dolerá perder a su mejor amiga sin saber por qué? – pregunto.

- No… pero la tiene a ella, eso es suficiente.

- Megan, si lo quieres como dices ¿no quieres su felicidad? – me cuestiono Clarie.

- Si, pero… el va a ser más feliz sin mi…

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- En verdad no lo sé, pero espero que lo sea.

- Deberías hablar con él, debe estar herido por que su mejor amiga lo dejo sin decirle nada, igual que tu.

- Clarie, pero sé que cuando lo haga…

- Nada de peros, deja que el destino decida que pasara… si te vuelve a llamar.

- Intentare contestarle – dije mordiendo una galleta.

Clarie tenía razón, Tom también estaría herido por qué me fui sin decirle… pero no lo estaría como yo.

_I can't keep coming back to you  
Every time you're in the mood  
To whisper something sweet in my ear  
It's so hard to move on  
Cause every time I think you're gone  
You show up in my rearview mirror _

_  
Put the pedal down  
Heading out of town  
Gotta make a getaway (a getaway)  
The traffic in my brain's  
Driving me insane  
This is more than I can take (I can take)  
You tell me that you love me first  
Then throw your heart into reverse  
I gotta get away_


	26. Capitulo 26: Decir adios

**El penúltimo capitulo de All I ever wanted! Prepárense para la secuela! :) pueden agradecerle a Marce por convencerme para subir! :) haha en verdad ya quería subirlos! :P**

**Bueno, disfruten en maratón! Igual subo el ultimo capitulo… igual no!**

**youtube**** .com/watch?v=it3hswNIM8Q**

**Ashlee Simpson – Say Goodbye**

**Capitulo veintisies ****: Decir adiós… **

Cuando llegue a casa ese dia, me acosté en la cama con mi pijama puesta rezando por poder dormir. No podía, al solo cerrar los ojos regresaba a cada momento que viví con él. Su mirada caramelo aparecía viéndome con tristeza. Deseaba poder sentir su abrazo para así conciliar el sueño. Me levante de la cama y fui a mi closet donde había desempacado todo, vi su sudadera gris colgando de un gancho. La tome y me la puse, era lo más cercano a un abrazo suyo que tendría. Aun tenía ese ligero aroma de su colonia, mezclado con el mío. No pensé que lo extrañaría tanto, que lo necesitaba tanto.

Creo que se había vuelto una costumbre… estar con él, y que de pronto no lo tuviera era extraño. Pero era hora de enfrentar que él no estaba ahí y que no lo estaría. Termine durmiendo mientras las lagrimas salían sin cesar pensando como él estaría pensando en Giovanna y yo en el.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté con las mejillas empapadas en lágrimas. ¿De nuevo? Esperaba que no se hiciera costumbre, me bañe y busque algo de ropa en el closet. Su camisa blanca destaco entre toda mi ropa. Dude un poco, pero me la puse con mis pantalones de mezclilla. Como si la camisa fuera a hablar o hacer algo que él hacía, cuando era solo un pedazo de tela con botones. Estuve sentada afuera todo el dia escribiendo hasta que mis manos se entumieron, para al final del dia regresar a la cama abrazada de su sudadera.

El resto de esa semana paso sin una sola llamada de Tom, solo llamadas de mi mamá. Cada vez que escuchaba el teléfono me ponía nerviosa y no sabía si contestar o no.

Dos semanas después, mientras veía la televisión el teléfono de la casa sonó. Lo conteste y la voz de una operadora se escucho.

- _Llamada por cobrar de Inglaterra, Si desea aceptarla marque_ uno – obedecí y rápidamente me comunicaron con quien pensé seria mi mamá.

- Hola Ma – salude.

- ¿Meg? – escuche una voz nerviosa. - ¿Tom? – pregunte.

- Si, ¡por favor no cuelgues! – imploro, tome una bocanada de aire recordando las palabras de Clarie. - ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Qué pasa, porque te fuiste? – pregunto herido.

- Ocupaba pensar… - conteste fría.

- ¿En qué?

- En como mi mejor amigo me engaño y destruyó mi confianza, en eso.

- ¿Meg a que te refieres? – el tono de su voz tono mostro inquietísimo.

- A nada que importe ya…

- Megan, planeas dejarme con esa respuesta, ¿¡nada que me importe!? Si no me importara no estaría llamándote.

- ¡Tal vez es muy tarde para que te importe! – grite.

- Megan, no quiero pelear contigo… por favor regresa.

- Tom no… - empecé pero él me interrumpió.

- Megan, por favor… si no me quieres volver a hablar está bien, pero necesito saber que estas bien… que estas en la casa de junto, al menos ven un dia para hablar cara a cara.

- No sé.

- Megan, por favor – rogo, pude casi imaginármelo de rodillas.

- Esta bien, voy a ir… hablaremos y después veré si me quedo.

- Gracias… ¿te veo cuando llegues en Warwick avenue?

- Te veo en dos días… - dije sin esperanzas y colgué.

Organicé mi vuelo esa noche para salir a la tarde siguiente, pero con la diferencia de horario llegaría la tarde del dia siguiente en Inglaterra.

Acomode mi maleta de nuevo y me resigne, tal vez tenerlo como amigo era mejor que nada. Me bañe antes de acostarme a dormir e intentar descansar, y digo intentar porque al despertarme me sentía exactamente igual…

Me levante de la cama y termine de acomodar mi maleta, no sabía si estaba perdiendo tiempo, tal vez solo debería dejarla aquí por si regreso a mi pequeña caverna para esconderme de Tom y sus recuerdos, salir de su continente no fue suficiente porque me siguieron hasta acá y ahora voy a regresar a su dueño.

No sé cómo lo veré a la cara después de haberle enviado esa carta, ¿A que le tengo miedo? Si es solo Tom… bueno obviamente me lastimo sin darse cuenta y ahora me aterroriza que lo haga de nuevo.

Escuche mi taxi pitar, levante mi maleta, apague la luz y baje por última vez las escaleras de mi casa de campo. Cuando cerré la puerta, mis ojos la imitaron tome una gran bocanada de aire antes de volver abrirlos y por fin ir al taxi.

Guarde mi maleta en la cajuela y subí al vehículo amarillo que arranco para llevarme al aeropuerto. Pequeñas gotas de lluvia dejaban su marca en el cristal haciéndome recordar el usual clima de Inglaterra… ¿era para ponerme en ambiente?

Unos cuantos minutos manejando por la carretera vacía y llegamos al aeropuerto internacional de Tennessee. Le pague al chofer antes de salir del taxi y bajar mi maleta, me hice camino en el gran edificio con gente caminando de un lado al otro. Encontré mi puerta de salida, me quede sentada esperando a que llamaran. Este sería un buen momento para regresar y esconderme, no tendría que verlo o enfrentarlo.

¿Por qué no hay cursos de vida en la escuela? Esto es algo que definitivamente no me habían dado en mis años de escuela.

Nombraron mi vuelo, me puse de pie y fui hasta donde recogían los boletos después camine cabizbaja por el pasillo. Me esperaba otro largo viaje el cual no era seguro que valiera la pena. Pero por algún motivo ver a Tom parecía motivo suficiente, despedirme de él y tal vez… lastimarlo un poco valdrían el largo viaje y los 1,000 dólares del boleto.

Me senté en el gran asiento de piel junto a la ventana, contemplando el lluvioso paisaje… sabiendo que sería exactamente igual en 14 horas… Cerré mis ojos intentando dormir pero fue en vano cuando los motores del avión se pusieron en movimiento. La ansiedad y miedo no me dejaron dormir en las 14 horas de vuelo. Llegamos a Inglaterra a las cinco de la tarde, ¿clima? Nublado y se pronostican lluvias… muy parecido a mi humor.

_So I scream, scream cause it hurts  
Your every word  
Cuts me inside and leaves me worse  
There's no way back  
And what if there was  
You'd still be you and  
I'd still need to say goodbye_

Maybe you don't  
Love me  
Like I love you baby  
Cause the broken in you doesn't make me run  
There is beauty  
In the dark side  
I'm not frightened  
Without it I could never feel the sun


	27. Capitulo 27: Talvez en

**El ultimo capitulo de All I ever wanted :) leean lo que puse al final de el!**

**In another Life – The ****Veronicas**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo veintisiete: Tal vez En otra vida**

Mientras caminaba por el aeropuerto saque mi celular y mande el mensaje más sencillo y rápido que pude.

"_**Ya llegue, Warwick en 20 minutos…" **_

Pensé que si era corta y mala sería más fácil, por el momento funcionaba. Camine hasta la estación del tren y subí. Sería la manera más rápida de llegar. Entre a uno de los vagones que iba prácticamente vacío, tome asiento y espere a mi parada.

* **youtube .com/watch?v=O0mvl3ntt6E**

Mire por la ventana todo el tiempo, iba tan distraída que no me di cuenta cuando llegamos a la parada hasta que la anunciaron por segunda vez. Tome mi maleta favorita color marrón y baje del vagón, haciéndome camino por la estación.

Me detuve en la entrada de aquella estación, me recargué en la pared esperando ansiosamente. Cuando abrí mis ojos vi a Tom caminando en mi dirección, me enderece de mi patética posición e intente reunir las fuerzas para mirarlo a los ojos y enfrentarlo.

Se detuvo finalmente frente a mí, sentí a mi corazón latir de nuevo. – Megan… - dijo en un tono tranquilo y dulce, como si lo cantara.

- Estoy aquí Tom, te escucho – dije fría, el me miro sorprendido.

- ¿Te vas sin decir nada y esperas que yo diga algo? – no grito, pero escuche el tono molesto en su voz.

- ¿Sabes algo? No regrese para que me gritaras.

- No vine aquí pare hacerlo, ¡pero tu actitud no ayuda Megan! – hablo más molesto.

¿Cómo se atrevía a molestarse después de todo lo que había hecho? Me había roto el corazón una vez y no iba a dejar que lo hiciera de nuevo.

- Tal vez regresar no fue una buena idea después de todo…

- Tal vez tienes razón… - dijo él, lo mire sorprendida y herida a la vez.

- ¡Eso es todo Tom! Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer o decir para que me quede – le grite dándome la media vuelta para regresar a la estación del tren,

El jalo de mi brazo fuertemente, tiro de él hasta dejarme frente a él de nuevo. Luego me acerco poniendo sus manos en mi rostro. Sin decir nada o avisar, acerco nuestros rostros hasta que nuestros labios se unieron. Sin pensarlo me deje llevar, había estado esperando por esto tanto tiempo y era aun mejor de lo que había podido imaginar.

Comenzó a separarse hasta que nuestros labios dejaron de tocarse, abrió los ojos y me miro.

- Aun tenemos que hablar respecto a tu carta… - estoy segura que mis ojos se abrieron como platos al escucharlo decir eso.

- ¿La recibiste?

- Si, tienes talento para el dramatismo… pero no para los mensajes escondidos – cerré los ojos arrepintiéndome.

- Tom no puedo…

- Megan, no estoy seguro de que pasa… pero estoy seguro de que no pude respirar ni dormir los días que no estuviste aquí… no sé si está mal terminar una relación de seis años, pero estoy feliz estando contigo y lo quiero intentar.

- Tom, no te puedo dejar hacer eso.

- Entonces, si dejaste… ¿de luchar? – dijo bajando su cabeza.

- Tom, en verdad… te… amo, pero tu estas con alguien y estoy segura que la amas y no puedo dejarte hacerle daño, porque ella te quiere tanto como yo. Te amo, pero no puedo luchar más por ti…

- Megan… - susurro mi nombre y sostuvo mi rostro.

- No lo hagas Tom, no vale la pena… no lo valgo – vi como sus ojos se cristalizaban, lo estaba rechazando aun que él era lo único que quería. Busque fuerzas en mi roto corazón para no llorar, no iba a empeorar esto.

Acaricio mi rostro como si fuera la última vez que me fuera a ver o a tocar, pude ver la ansiedad en sus ojos caramelo que iban de un lado al otro por mi rostro. Lo soltó y me rodeo fuertemente… lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas, sin quererlo soltarlo nunca, pero iba a tener que aprender a vivir sin sus abrazos, sin su risa, su aroma… sin él.

- Tal vez… en otra vida – susurro en mi oído. Una lagrima necia callo por mi mejilla, por suerte no me podía ver ya que aun me abrazaba. Aspire por última vez su delicioso aroma antes de deshacerme de su abrazo, el tampoco quería soltarme.

Lo mire a los ojos, verlo tan triste me destruía por dentro… me permití perderme en sus bellos ojos una última vez, mire cada uno de sus perfectos rasgos, tome su mano derecha y la apreté por unos segundos.

La solté… bese mi mano y luego puse mis dedos sobre sus labios, di la media vuelta y tome mi maleta. Baje las escaleras para bajar a la estación, en un anuncio pude ver el reflejo de Tom esperándome, el ya no podía verme asi que deje de resistir las ganas de llorar. Cuando mire de nuevo, ya no estaba…

- Tal vez algún dia… en otra vida – susurre mientras las lágrimas caían sin cesar por mis mejillas.

_I got used to living without you  
Endless phone calls and dreaming about you  
Always said that you were my man to be  
But I guess I was in love with your memory_

You know I love you, I really do  
But I can't fight anymore for you  
And I don't know, maybe we'll be together again  
Sometime, in another life  
In another life…

_**Espero no haber decepcionado a nadie con esta historia, se que no es el final feliz que se esperaban pero por ese motivo tiene secuela. No quería que fuera la típica historia donde todo sale bien, quería un poco de sufrimiento entre la relación de Megan y Tom.**_

_**Ojala y les haya gustado y sigan leyendo la secuela que la empezare a poner lo más pronto posible :D La canción no es 100% acorde con la historia pero me gusto para ponerla de cierre. Esta emocional. **_

_**Muchas gracias por leer!**_

_**Las leere pronto :D:D**_

_**LOOOVE YA!**_

_**ALY**_


	28. REGRESE!

Hola mis estimadas lectoras, aquí reportándose la autora más apenada del mundo. Primero que nada quiero pedirles una sincera disculpa por tomarme casi 2 años sabáticos de escribir aquí. En verdad estoy muy apenada Espero me puedan disculpar por dejar de escribir, tuve varios problemas de los que no puedo comentar aquí. Pero… Estoy de vuelta, Aly 0.2 recargada y lista para escribir! Yo espero que sigan leyendo y dándome su apoyo, si alguna de ustedes sigue por aquí, avísenme por mensaje privado!

Las quiero, y trabajare en el próximo capítulo para quitarles las dudas!


End file.
